All Hail Lelouch!( Code Geass AU)
by gameboy5432
Summary: In an alternate world, where the EU and China declared war on the Empire when they first invaded Japan, Brittannia has losr the war, it's empire disbanded and it's future bleak with the monarchy abolished and it's members exiled for life from the homeland, all except two royals who were thought to be dead. Now Lelouch returns to the now Republic of Pendragon...and woe to all
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

August 10, 2010 a.t.b, the Britannian Empire invades the island of japan.

September 31 , 2010 A.T.B. After it's swift victory, one that alarmed the other 2 global superpowers, the EU and China offer an ultimatum to the Empire, to withdraw from Japan or face a war against them.

October 1- war is declared between the Empire and the remaining 2 superpowers.

4th of July 2015 A.T.B- the war ends with the death if Charles di Britannia, the abolishing of the royal family and the exile of all of it's current members. And the dismantling of the empire with the former Areas getting back their independence.

The reviving members of the royal family are forbidden from ever returning to the Pendragon Republic, the successor state to of the 'Homeland' territory.

19th of October 2016- Japan declares that 2 members of the royal family that where previously thought to be dead are very much alive, this historical announcements is followed by a press conference where a young prince is seen glaring with such hate at Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi that the Japanese secret service actually moves closer to the young prince and an agent keeps a constant hand of the boys shoulder.

December 5th 2017 a.t.b- Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly vi Britannia, one of only two royals that are allowed to return to the homeland turns legal age and returns to Pendragon.

And the story begins.

xxx

There was a general feeling of defeat, despair, and hopelessness that permeated the capitol of the country that once ruled a third of the planet.

It was the most beautiful feeling in the world for one Lelouch Lamperouge, seeing the country that had brought about so much pain brought to it's knees, his hated father and indifferent siblings dead and exiled, Lelouch felt an inner peace and happiness inside him that made his day bright.

Even if his attempt at job hunting was unsuccessful.

Ever since Genbu Kururugi had revealed his true identity to the world, it was now hard for the young man to find proper employment.

There was this unofficial mission by the Japanese secret service to ensure that he find no good paying job, a sort of payback for the crime of not being meek and obedient hostages that Genbu wanted them to be.

Not that he was struggling for cash, far from it!

He was making a killing in underground high stakes chess games, his current monthly income was what some CEO would earn.

"Why are you so hung up on finding a job then?" Rivalz asked.

He was one of the few people in the world that did nor recognize him on the spot as the formal royal, as such it was rather amusing to see his reaction that the guy he had been going to gamble for the past few months was in fact a former prince.

"It's about respectability. I don't want Nunnally to live with the fact that she is the sister of a gambler." Lelouch replied as they ordered some food from the bar that they were currently taking a break in.

They were about to take a bite from their respective burgers when a commotion was heard further down the hall.

"That's why I avoid beer halls. You always find some half drunk idiot spouting out his political nonsense." Rivalz said in annoyance.

"Be glad for them. They provide free entertainment, clownmanship like this you couldn't find even at Kaleido Star Circus." Lelouch said with a chuckle as they tried to tune out the madman on the table.

"Better to die on our feet that live on our knees! What the people need is for their honor and dignity to be returned! You there, don't you agree!" The loudmouth said and pointed at Lelouch' back.

This was one of the moments where history hinges upon.

Many books would be written by historians and alternate history fanatics, as what would have happened if the blonde gentleman, one former Viscount Kewell Soresi would have pointed in another direction.

For unfortunately for him, the pointed at the last man in the hall, the country and indeed the entire planet that should be provoked.

Lelouch turned and eyed the man in question, making him and the rest of the hall fall silent.

All recognized that glare, both from his father and from the news.

"Could you be so kind as to please repeat that?" Lelouch said with venom in his voice.

"I-Yes my lord! I said that :What the people nee-" "What the people need are jobs."

Lelouch said cutting him off.

"We have 12 million veterans who are still unemployed, an industry that has been ripped apart by the loss, no prestige on the global market, almost zero exports and this is your answer? Is this what you want?" Lelouch quickly added as he asked the bar patrons around, not giving his opponent the opportunity to form a response.

"Of course you don't! What you want is food on your table, a roof over your head, money in your pocket. Not more blood, more death, more widows and orphans? Do you not want to eat?"

"YEAH!"

The patrons replied as Lelouch got in the mood and stood up on his stool and went into a speech about a better economy, better jobs, cheaper homes, safer streets.

"Bread not bullets! Enough iron, enough blood.

Peace, bread, brotherhood that is what you need!" Lelouch finished as the whole hall erupted into applause.

Lelouch left the bar feeling good, it was nice to make a few hundred people, even if they were former imperials, see reason, even if for a few hours.

The next morning when he was getting ready to head out to enroll for college classes, he received the shock of his life when on the front-page of almost every news paper was a picture of him in the beer hall.

'Return of the king!' was what the Britannian papers said .

'The last royal demon speaks!' the EU and Chinese, not so secretly backed, papers announced.

But both agreed in the speculative narrative that this was the first step for Lelouch entering the political scene.

The former prince though long and hard about that. The fact was that the EU and China would never in a million years allow him to rise to a position of power, on the other hand given the current shattered way the former empire was it was possible to obtain a mp seat if he applied himself.

Which mean benefits, board and meals paid by the state, a fat pension once his term was up, and most important of all a chance to get a proper high paying job for him and Nunnally.

All in all, perhaps there was something to this.

xxxxx

The next day the patrons of the beer hall were shocked and surprised into silence as the doors opened and the former Prince from yesterday entered, wearing a purple suit, with a cape and a strange helmet in his hand.

The young man stood up on a stool, look to the patrons and said:

"Friends, citizens of Pendragon, countrymen, lend me your ears!" Lelouch said and they listened.

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

"The Liberal Social Democratic Party? Really Lelouch, LSD?" Rivalz asked as he held out the party pamphlet to their party leader and MP candidate.

"Well it seems rather fitting, after all you'd have to be on drugs to actually think we have a shot at all." Millie Ashford said as she too spared a glance at the paper.

The duo was Lelouch's campaign manager and vice-manager, the two had previously worked together during sophomore year at the local student body as chairman, secretary and vice-chairman and had both jumped at the chance to join their friends platform.

Nor because it had any chance of winning, but because it seamed like a lot of fun.

"Fortune favors the bold, after all." Lelouch said as he adjusted his flamboyant robes in the mirror, he was getting ready for another campaign speech.

"If only you were a bit more bolder with the ladies, but then again our dear public relations officer's heart would crumble then." Millie said and teased Shirley, who blushed like crazy from two desks away.

"What do you mean? I have never crumbled under an interview from female or male reporters?" Lelouch asked in confusion, eliciting a sigh of exasperation from the duo.

"How can he be so dense? Are you sure he's not playing for the other team?" Rivalz asked Millie.

"No. He's straight, just block headed." Millie said in disappointment,

Lelouch paid them no mind, he had a campaign to lose after all!

Well, that might not be an accurate description. For his intentions were to win, but not to win to such a degree that he actually had to fulfill his campaign promises.

As such every night he went and made speeches that did not encompass goals that where realizable, but huge ambitious ones that would be impossible to achieve, but sounded great as a campaign platform to a certain demographic.

Namely the extreme right.

Lelouch was aiming for that nowhere position in parliament where he could enjoy the comforts of the political life, and avoid the responsibility of actually doing the job, so he had to strike a fine balance between to much and to few extreme campaign promises.

So each night he would start by taking a copy of the Treaty of Casablanca, reading out loud the opening statement that said that the war's cost would be Brittannia's responsibility and would then rip it in two.

After that came the swears and curse words for the leaders that took them on the road to perdition, after the spirits calmed down he would start with his policies, namely that of so many reforms to the economy that one would need Aladdin's lamp to realize it.

What followed was a promise for universal enfranchisement, that would five the former numbers that lived in the homeland instead of the now former Areas the same rights as full citizens.

In short a speech designed to alienate almost every moderate and mainstream voting source, except for one.

"And if the EU and China don't like it, I say balderdash! Let them fix their own problems before sticking their noses into other people's business! If they want to poke their fingers in Britannia's pie, then let them pay for a slice then!" Lelouch said and the crowd cheered him on.

They were a small niche class of liberals that actually supported his entire agenda fully.

As the cheers died down and he finished shaking hands with many that came up to him, Lelouch was stunned at the last man to come shake his hand.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said to the Japanese youth, who was in the mainland, in the beer hall and….dressed in merchant marine clothes.

"Really, you ran away to join the navy?" Lelouch asked his old friend from his years as a hostage during the war, as they sat down for some burghers and malt shakes.

"Yeah….i just…couldn't stay in my father's house anymore. The old man….he wants me to succeed him, but,...he wants me to continue on with his policy, the same one that started the war….and….and lead to all the deaths. I said no….and…..he threw me out of the house, blocked my credit cards and made it so no one in Japan would hire me…..heh…the son of the most powerful man in japan and I can't even get a job washing dishes in the country…. The only job I found was at the foreign merchant ships that didn't know me. So I signed up about a month after you left and never looked back…Well, not to often that is." Suzaku said with a tinge of sadness in his eyes, mixed with the joy of freedom, of being away from the shadow of his father.

Lelouch could relate.

"And then you heard about me and came tonight to see the speech?"

"Actually Lelouch I was there during the first time you spoke, but I thought that I should not approach you, foreigners aren't to welcome in this country, especially Japanese." Suzaku said and Lelouch had to suppress a sigh of anger from escaping his lips. This country….even after being burned to the ground was still rotting to the core.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Lelouch asked.

"Well I'm gonna check and see which ship needs an extra pair of hands, the sailor's life has kind of rubbed off on me." Suzaku said cheerfully.

"Oy, why don't you join up with me?" Lelouch asked him.

"What? But I'm a foreigner!"

"So is 40% of this country! And I am running on a platform that encompasses economic and social reform.

To have a foreigner on my campaign team is a must! You'd actually help us a lot." Lelouch said and it wasn't far from the truth.

That and he would very much like to have the only man he called a true friend alongside him once more.

"Can we….can we really win, I mean win enough that you could implement your ideas?" Suzaku asked in a whisper and looked around the hall, to make sure no one else was listening.

"I'll be honest with you, we won't get enough votes for that. I'm running a platform that has no way of getting legal majority for that kind of reform. All we can hope for is a few seats in the house. But those seats mean a big fat pension after we finish our first term." Lelouch said to him.

"So it's all bout the money then." Suzaku said in a bitter sweat voice.

"I'm afraid so my friend. Casablanca has defanged the now former empire to such a degree that it cannot stand on it's own two legs. And they will never let the rise of a politician that can improve the situation. But, it doesn't mean it's a bad thing, we can use the money from the mp term to help us financially and it means freedom from your father." Lelouch said and Suzaku's eyes lit up at that.

"Join me my friend. This is dishonest work, but it's a step for a better future for us." Lelouch said and extended his hand to him.

"What your doing is immoral, but…..it's not illegal. In fact it's playing by the rules that the victors decided on. Allright Lelouch, I'll join you, but when you decided to cash in and quit I'll stay in politics here, so I can legally get enough power to change the world." Suzaku said and they shook hands.

"The only way you'd manage to do that is if I somehow became prime minister, and there's no leader in EU or China that would be stupid enough to allow that." Lelouch said with a grin.

"Want to bet?" Suzaku said and they shared a chuckle.

"Still the same stubborn meat head jock I see."

"And you Lelouch are still the same stubborn know it all."

They laughed at that and downed their malt shakes.

The next day Lelouch introduced Suzaku as his new running partner.

His citizen supporters ate it all up, since they felt that it was only proper for anyone to have the right to campaign for a political position, like how the EU allowed it's citizens too.

The Republic of Pendragon was weird place, former numbers that were born here could not vote or hold officer, but foreigners that where born outside and got citizenship here could. It was one of the many intentional bureaucratic pieces of madness that the victorious EU and China left, so as to ensure that the Empire never rises again.

The former numbers however inside the Empire all ate it up.

They did not have the right to vote, but they did make up a sizable majority and donated like crazy the few amounts of funds that they could muster, which when added was a not to insignificant sum, to LSD.

He was about to give his last pre vote day speech in the very same beer hall that he started out, when the door slammed open and in came the only group that were a close second on his hate list.

"Communists." Suzaku said in anger and took a stand between Lelouch, Millie, Rivalz and the crowd of red band on their hands men that emerged in the hall.

With the economic downturn and the loss of the war communism was on the rise both in the former Empire and all across the globe, even the victorious EU was having trouble with the red plague, since many of their former veterans hated how the government made them fight, watch their friends die and now they were abandoning them.

As such, like in all times after horrors, disease roamed rampart in societies.

"Gentleman….I offer you bread and salt and a seat at my table as honored guests, will you honor me as your host as share my food?" Lelouch said breaking the silence and ensuring that no matter how this turns out, he will come out on top as the better and more reasonable man. Not even a day on the job and he was already acting as a splendid politician.

"Break bread with a bourgeois oppressor?" the Leader said and spat on the ground, much to his minions amusement.

"I stand as an elected official, that the people have democratically chosen, no more, no less. And aren't you always talking on about the will of the people?"

"We are the people! Not you, you silk stocking full of shit!" The leader said and charged towards the group.

A chair flew and struck the communist leader from the side, making him fall back on his ass.

Suzaku had throw that and then launched himself with a spin kick that took down the nearest two mooks behind the fallen leader, making the rest back away.

The sound of hurried footsteps was heard from outside and Lelouch could tell that there was a commotion outside the hall.

Immediately a group of former enlisted men, lead by former officers stormed the hall and surrounded the communists.

"You dare attack a member of the royal family!" The leader of the soldiers said in outrage and he and his men were about to rip the 20 or so group of communists to pieces.

"STOP!" Lelouch's booming voice said, making the troops automatically obey his command.

Lelouch approached the down communist leader, he now stood before the man, staring him down with his piercing eyes.

"You are hungry and angry, and rightfully so, but we cannot rebuilt if we do nothing but destroy, We cannot harvest the fields if we fight each other. We must find some common ground if we are to heal the wounds and turn the dream of a better future into a present reality. I ask you again, will you break this bread with me?" Lelouch said and once more handed a loaf of bread and a hand to held the man up.

The communist leader swatted the bread away and angrily stomped out of the room.

"_Just as planned,."_ Lelouch thought to himself as he saw the man walking away, he had counted on the communists to make a scene at his speeches and so had rehearsed his reply and always had a fresh loaf of bread on hand for this event.

But the appearance of the former soldiers was a new development.

"I thank you for aiding us, mr?"

"Gottwald my liege! Jeremiah Gottwald!" The man who was dressed in the uniform of a colonel in the knightmare frame corps said and saluted, the other officers and soldiers did the same.

"No need to salute, or to call me 'my liege'. I am here not to rule, but to serve, not to conquer, but to unite. And before you say anything about restoring the throne, let me remind you that we must look to the future and not the past. We must heal this country and change it not into the nation that lost in the past decade, but the country that will rise again in the next. If you wish to join me in this, I would welcome you, but I warn you that there is no glory or riches for me to offer you. Only work to give, and the only reward is the though that we did the best we could. No more, no less." Lelouch said to them, already milking this situation to his advantage.

"We have been adrift without purpose ever since the war ended my lord. We ask for nothing but to reclaim our honor as soldiers and servants of the country. My men and I though few un number, will make up for it by working ten times as hard! We gladly join you my lord! All hail Lelouch!" Jeremiah said and Lelouch smiled.

A little bit of the old fascism worked as wonder as electoral poison!

Things were looking up already!

the next day papers had nothing but praise for his handling of the situation, and much to Lelouch's surprise there was less condemnation of the old imperial salute from his new security squad, that what he expected.

In fact there was even praise for it from all outlets. It seamed like people where nostalgic for some of the customs of the old empire.

Even the non-citizen former numbers, that where subjected to the Benjamin Rooster laws that deprived them of many rights seem to have adopted the pose.

It was quite a surprise to see many hailing a picture of Lelouch and his campaign theme.

In short, it was all very strange, but that's politics for you!

Come election day Lelouch looked at saw with surprise that they had somehow managed to snag 42 seats out of 480.

It was still a small number, but enough that Lelouch's plan had now bore fruit. Though he was a bit worried that it was to small to satisfy his now bigger than what he thought pool of supporters.

But much to his surprise, his headquarters was partying like it was a millennium new years eve again.

"_Not enough to form a government or be a major power in a coalition. Apparently they think it's a huge win for a first time party with no major backers and a rookie main candidate. don't get why they are so cheerful? How can this be a real victory for them?"_

Lelouch thought in confusion.

For the next four years he now had a cushy job, with plenty of luxuries and endless future prospects. But until then he had to work for it.

"Ladies and gentleman, order if you please. Thank you. Now, we must distribute the seats to our supporters, it goes without saying that I will take one." Lelouch said and the room gave out one big laugh at that.

"As for the rest, we will distribute them to the team captains of our volunteer squads, based on statistics to our vote turnout. It seems only fair that we give out rewards based on merits and merits alone." Lelouch said and they all nodded, curiously Jeremiah's military clique was the most fervent of all in agreeing to that.

"Now that is settled, it's time to announce our official organization ranks. Head of security will be Jeremiah Gottwald. Party President will be Millie Ashford, with Rivalz Cardemona as vice-president. Suzaku will of course join me as a fellow mp along with Shirley. It will do wonders for our party if the first 3 official members is a woman, a man and non native citizen standing on the same length as equals. No more squabbling, unity, brotherhood and cooperation is what we must project and what will take us to new highs." Lelouch said and they all applauded like mad.

Except for Suzaku who gave him a knowing look.

"After that it was time for him to go home to Nunnally."

"Welcome back oni-san." Nunnally said as Sayoko helped him take of his coat. Lelouch was pretty sure that she was originally a spy/assassin from Genbu, sent to be a safeguard against him.

That was all fine and well, as long as Sayoko's past remained the past. And he hoped that she switched her loyalties to him, he rather like the older woman.

"Glad to be bake sister."

"We have company brother."

Nunnally said and Lelouch entered the room, there was a read headed girl, about Lelouch's age, who was holding her pink wallet in her left palm tightly for some reason.

"This is miss Kallen Stadtfeld brother."

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

"So miss Stadtfelt, are you here for business or is this just a social visit?"

"Aren't they the same for a politician?" Kallen replied making Lelouch and Nunnally smile, even Sayoko's lips turned upwards a bit.

"Well said." Lelouch replied.

"Thank you. Officially I am here as a representative of my father, he would like to schedule a meeting with you your highness."

"Just Lelouch please, but if you must be formal then my name is Lamperouge now. All that prince humbug is dead and gone….and should stay that way." Lelouch replied with vitriol in his voice, to that Nunnally covered his hand with hers, which did manage to calm him down, Kallen noticed this, making things more difficult for her.

"Of course. But in truth my reasons for coming here was personal. After following your campaign and seeing your success, I felt the need to meet you in person."

"For what reason miss Stadtfelt?"

"Oh no reason at all. Just something I had to do. "

"I sense that that's not the real reason miss Stadtfelt."

"Careful Me Lamperouge, that's a potential libel suit for false charges of defamation. I don't think that would be a very good way to start your term." Kallen said, stunning Lelouch and making Sayoko and Nunnally giggle at his expense.

"I like this one brother. You should be nice to her, otherwise I might trade you for her as a sibling."

"Nunnally, please don't make a fool out of me in front of a visiting lady."

"But then I wouldn't be doing my job as a younger sister brother. You wouldn't want me to be lazy and irresponsible now, would you?" Nunnally teased and after about half and hour more of laughs and chats, she retired for the evening, she had high school classes tomorrow.

After Nunnally went to bed, Lelouch showed Kallen to the guest room. It was getting late and he offered her a room for the night.

"Would you join me for a nightcap miss Kallen?" Lelouch asks as he walked out of the living room and towards a liquor cabinet and opened a drawer.

"Oh…drinking is not really my thing. But I would love to share something with you." Kallen said as she flicked the blade on her knife-wallet and walked to stab Lelouch while his back was turned.

"Neither is it mine." Lelouch said, and turned to face Kallen, making the girls top in her tracks, for Lelouch now had a loaded crossbow zeroed in on her.

"But the cabinet is where I store my powerless weapons. So forgive me for the deception, but I think it was necessary given the circumstances. Now then, which agency sent you? DGSE, NKVD, BND? Or have the Chinese for once managed to stay one step ahead of their EU rivals and send you here?"

"I don't work for the EU or China."

"Then who?"

"Myself"

"And why do you wish my death miss Stadtfeld?"

"Cause my name's not that but Kozuki! I'm Kozuki Kallen."

"Ah! Then I understand your motivation, but just to make sure we're on the same page. Could you please give me a summary of why do you want me dead."

"In order to prevent the empire from returning! To avenge all the blood your family has shed! The blood of the innocent, the blood of my homeland!" Kallen said with purest hate and determination in her voice.

"And now please continue with part 2."

"What?" Kallen said in confusion.

"What you said is only part one, please continue with part 2."

"What part 2?!"

"Of this plan of your of course. I am guessing that you have counter measures for when my death leaks out. Surely you have thought that far ahead. I mean if I die by an assassin's blade, an assassin that is from a country that was our enemy, then tensions will mount maybe even leading to a potential new war. So surely you have planned ahead for that eventuality." Lelouch said to her and advanced a step forward, making the girl take a step back.

"Of….of course I did." Kallen said, to which Lelouch raised an accusing eyebrow.

Kallen actually turned away in shame at that.

"Perhaps you should postpone your assassination attempt till after you have a proper plan in place miss Kallen. So, why don't you go in the guest room and sleep for the night and come tomorrow we'll just say that it was very late, and that everyone behaves a bit silly when tired."

"So your just going to ignore the fact that I was about to gut you? That I was about to murder you?"

"I'm a politician now Miss Kallen, it comes with the resume. Also,…I wouldn't say you're an attempted murderer miss Stadtfelt. I'd say you're…someone whose been trough a lot and wants to make sure that no one goes trough what you went trough. You just…applied the wrong means to your ends."

"What does a prince know about suffering?" Kallen asked angrily, looking ready to chance it and charge the crossbow bolt.

"My sister was not born blind and crippled. The Empire took them from her, but in a sense it may have been a blessing. For where we where when the bombs started dropping….It was better that way….. that she didn't witness it." Lelouch said and had a fairway look in his eye.

"You—you saw a battlefield?"

"I saw them all. Every single one in Japan, I was there when the bombs fell. I still remember every image, every scent, every face frozen in time."

"H-how!? Your father was the Emperor." Kallen said in astonishment.

"Who do you think send us there in the first place?" Lelouch said, breaking her resolve and confusing her heart.

"And why should I trust you?" Kallen tried one final avenue of hostility between them.

At that Lelouch put the crossbow down on the liquor table and uncapped two sprite drink bottles

"No reason miss Stadtfelt. No reason at all." Lelouch said and offered to share a drink with her, it was more than just a simple drink and Kallen knew that too.

She lowered her blade and slowly took the soda from him, all the while her gaze never leaving his eyes.

"You're half-mad for even attempting a risky maneuver like this." Kallen said as she raised her bottle and drank from it.

"Takes one to know one Kallen." Lelouch said before he too took a drink.

"I didn't give you permission to address me so intimate you perv!"

"No, you didn't." Lelouch said with a smirk, that made Kallen fume, before she huffed and retreated to the bedroom.

Lelouch smirked at that before he moved to put the safety on the wrist mounted guns he had on both wrists., along with disarming the modified claymore mine that he had on his chest.

The crossbow was just the distraction from the real weapons, and Lelouch was never in danger of getting killed by her when he lowered it.

Even so he felt rather proud of himself for his successful psychological gamble. The former prince went to bed satisfied with his actions.

The next day Kallen left with a friendly farewell to Nunnally and an angry glare towards Lelouch.

"Brother, must you be such a beast with every woman that visits?" Nunnally asked with a huff.

"I assure you sister that I was the perfect gentleman with her. In fact I rather like her style. Simple, direct, ruthless. I think I'll ask Sayoko for her number, so I may enjoy a repeat of her company."

"Brother you're a perv!"

To that Lelouch could only stare in confusion, but enough about that, now he had more politics to succeed and fail at!

After he left Nunnally shook her head in exasperation, though she did have hope that her brother would settle down and be serious with Miss Stadtfeld, she reminded her so much of her mother Marianne.

XXXXXX

Back at the Pendragon Parliament, there was an emergency meeting between the coalition leaders that formed the new government.

The reason for this meeting was of course LSD.

This new party that was centered around the former Prince Lelouch was making them all break out in cold sweat.

This new political entities success made them shiver, to be able to claim almost 10 percent of the seats with so few resources was an astonishing victory, and since they rather liked being the top dogs in the Republic of Pendragon, they decided to band together and make sure that the last royals in the country was not a threat to their power.

But not assassination! Heaven forbid, they were all loyal citizens and not savages after all! They decided to make the announcement to the press that despite not being part of the governing coalition, the former Prince would b given a ministry position.

The one that was given to all politicians that the PM wanted their careers to end.

A dead end job, that was the dumping ground for unwanted officials.

xxxxx

Hours latter Lelouch was reading in the paper how he had 'accepted' this new ministry position.

"They have a lot of guts doing something as bold as this." Suzaku said from next to Lelouch as he and the rest of Lelouch's team was reading the news article.

"They'll have even less if I ever get my hands on them! This is an outrage!" Jeremiah said promising bloody murder for this insult!

"Don't waste your time with them Jeremiah. Their careers are already over with this, and they even provided the very rope with which they hanged themselves with." Lelouch answered with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Rivalz asked.

"They just gave me the means towards supreme power in this country. This so call dead end position is perfect for our goal. Our new goal that is." Lelouch replied.

"New goal?" Suzaku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. My original plan is no longer valid. So I will shift schemes to a full on takeover of the government. Non hostile and perfectly legal that is, you disapprove?" Lelouch said to Suzaku, who shook his head in exasperation.

"Not really, just surprised that you changed gears so soon."

"Well Suzaku, what can I say? Except that, with idiots like this it's hard to abstain. Thus I will not, and go full on it. With honest intent and full speed ahead."

Lelouch said, deciding to cancel his original plan to be a just a simple government parasite. Not just because the opportunity given was to good to pass over, but also that if the government was filled with morons like this, it was a very high chance that they'd get the country in another loosing war.

And he would not jeopardize Nunnally safety like that. For her, he would do anything!

"Still it has a nice ring to it." Shirley said and showed another paper that had a different title for the minister of communications position that was forced on Lelouch. It was the common nickname associated with that dead end postion.

They all looked at the title.

'Secretary General Lelouch Lamperouge.' It read.

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

"Holy shit! You cut yourself up while making those two women kiss with each other?" Lelouch and his campaign theme listened to the recordings, that they secretly took, of the PM and his ministers.

"It wasn't that big of a cut."

"That's not the problem, the problem is that you're a married man and now there's pictures with you having sex with two clearly underage girls!"

"Don't get high and mighty with me, in this picture here's you the Minister of Transport with a model train up his a**!"

"Yeah well here's a picture with the minister of finances head up the a** of the minster of health's!"

That made the whole room burst out into hysterical laughter. Lelouch's was about six months into his new position of minister of communications and already he had maneuvered his supporters into key strategic positions across the country, allowing him to wiretap almost every major powerblock.

This would give him enormous power and blackmail potential, that and it was the best comedy that money couldn't buy.

"What about the next series of war payments that we owe?"

"We'll just print more money for that and the national budged."

"Again?"

"Kami-sama! Their actually doing every single bad move there is to managing a country!" Suzaku said in astonishment.

"Scandalous behavior, bad financial decisions, bowing to other country's will so easily. At this rate all we have to do is sit back and relax, in another year the government will collapse and the next round of elections will come around." Lelouch said as a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Lelouch said and in stepped a man that was wearing a brown trench coat.

"Good day your highness…I mean good day minister. I am…inspector Bolivar and I have this warrant out for…for your arrest." the inspector said and showed them the warrant.

The room jumped to their feet in outrage at that.

"What is he being accused of?" Shirley asked in concern.

"A…abuse of power and illegal wiretapping of private conversations." The inspector replied.

"I was under the impression that government officials were immune to prosecution until they leave office." Lelouch replied as he gave the warrant a once over in a calm manner, but one could hear the anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"Yes sir. But this is a special emergency arrest protocol that the PM has invoked, declaring this a matter of national emergency. Also I…..I was given this to give to you mister Kururugi." The inspector said and handed him a letter.

"It's a note from the Ministry of Immigration. They've revoke my visa and are planning to deport me." Suzaku said.

"This is an outrage! He is the minister of communications! It is his job to be interested in all matters of communications and that includes the matter of wiretapping so he may report to the secret service! And Kururugi is a pm that has been legally elected trough a democratic vote, and you dare break every conceivable legal law and moral code by throwing this on our table!" Jeremiah said in outrage, his hatred for the Republic had grew even more with this.

"It's not his fault." Lelouch said, stopping Jeremiah's anger and making the whole room look at him in surprise.

"This is my fault. I thought that I had covered all my tracks, but I forgot to take into account that they'd break the letter of the law as well as it's spirit. I underestimated my opponent, it seams that even the spineless dogsboy that the EU, CHINA and Genbu has found to run the Republic has some bite in him." Lelouch said and got up from his seat.

"You may take me into custody inspector."

"Yes sir. Please follow me sir."

"No handcuffs inspector?" Lelouch asked curiously as he was escorted to the waiting police car and it's bodyguard vehicles.

"Never sir, not on a prince. Especially not one like you sir." The inspector said breaking in sweat as he guided Lelouch inside the vehicle, like the inspector was being arrested and judged for his actions rather than the other way around.

xxxx

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Peter Mayhew, the prosecutor for the case replied to Lelouch's stunning statement.

"I said I will go to trial."

"Mister Lamperouge….there is no need for that, we can settle this case here out of court, or perhaps in a deposition, there is no need for you to go to trial."

"Oh, there is plenty of need for that. And make sure that it's a nice big trial, with a huge seat number chamber."

"Huge seat number?" Peter said as he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Yes, for all the reporters of course."

XXXXXXX

"Mister Lamperouge, you accused of abuse of power by illegally wiretapping many personal over a period of sixth months, how do you plead?" The judge asked him as a barrage of photo shutters snapped off, while cameras broadcasted the trial for the world to see.

Lelouch stood up, took a breath breath of air and said:

"Guilty."

The whole room exploded into chaos, a barrage of startled murmuring was heard as the near thousand witnesses in the room discussed all at once what the just heard.

In Japan, the EU and China, the leaders were stunned and half patted themselves on the back for so thoroughly defeating the last threat to their power and influence.

The patriots, royalists and exiled member of the royal family all looked shock, many where in despair at the fact the Lelouch seemed to be a step away from rotting in a jail cell.

The global audience looked with batted breath at what was to come, as all were realized that on Lelouch's face was not despair or regret, but rather a smile, a very big, and very, very wicked smile.

"I confess that I am guilty of gathering information in order to route out the corrupt in this government. I confess that I did it illegally so that the official that are responsible for upholding the law and gathering evidence, but are in fact also part of this decadent court that sucks what little blood this country has left, would not stop me from doing so! I confess to breaking laws designed to keep honest ones away and the wicked in power. I confess to following the spirit instead of the letter of the law. And I confess that my only regret is that I could only do it once, for such injustice deserves to be defied a hundred times over and a hundred times more!"

"This is not a speech square!"" Silence!"

The head judge cut of Peter before he could object to the display. The prosecutor looked in astonishment as the elderly judged now looked towards Lelouch with interest in his eyes.

"Mr Lamperouge, are you suggesting our government is a traitor to the people's trust?" The judged asked.

"I am not suggesting anything your honor, I am openly stating that they are traitors of the people!" The whole room erupted in a frenzy of applause there and then, you could even hear the crowd of thousands that was outside the courthouse cheering his name after hearing him speak.

Lelouch then made his way out of the accused stand and turned to address the court, the jury, the audience and the world itself.

"I am guilty of seeing the poison that has taken route and of removing it!"

Lelouch started on his speech as Peter looked in shock to see that everyone was mesmerized by him, the judge most of all.

There and then the EU, China and Japan realized that they just made a terrible, terrible mistake.

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Tamaki had just finished work at his shift in the bar, returned home to the flat that he shared with Ougi his old friend and Naoto, who was on spring break from university and the 3 of them sat down and looked at the program that almost 1 billion people tuned in now.

It was the trial of one Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly vi Britannia and the current man of the hour.

"My sister's caretaker came to visit me this morning and she told me that the tomatoes from the store were imported from Span, the potatoes from Turkey and the flour was brought in from Ukraine. Here! In the Shenandoah Valley, one of the most fertile farmlands in the whole continent and we import vegetables that taste like rubber from half a world away, while delicious home grown ones by the humble farmer rots in the field, since they aren't bought by the local supermarkets. Does that seem right? For the common man to suffer and see his work and toil be spat on all for the sake of a few greedy corporations? Does the simple soul who only wants heart and home not deserve more than a few crumbs from the table?" Lelouch said and the 'trial' which by now had just degenerated into a week long speech event that the entire world heard.

And the funny thing was that out of those who heard it, many agreed with it.

"Shit man, I can't even say I disagree with the son of a bitch." Tamaki said and took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, I know, it's crazy in Pendragon, I see former numbers giving the imperial salute along Britannian born and the kids all are wearing towels and sheets on their backs copying him." Naoto Kozuki replied.

"What about the old guard? Those racist bastards can't be to keen on all that equality stuff and power to the poor that he's saying." Ohgi asked.

"They love the old order more than they hate the formers numbers. That old fart judge is a former Duke, they'd want nothing more than to restore the Imperial family, I think….i think they'd do anything to bring back the Empire." Naoto replied with worry in his voice.

"Yeah man, but what if he isn't gonna do that. I mean, all h e's talking about is jobs and the future and more money, better house, stuff like that. I've been following the teme and he didn't say one word about getting revenge, except a couple of times when he said that the rest of the world shouldn't stick it's nose into other countries business. And again, can't say I disagree with the man." Tamaki added and this made the trio silent.

Another round of cheers came from the audience in the court room as Lelouch gave more examples condemning the government and openly calling to actually do their jobs instead of stuffing themselves on government funded food, board and travel.

"So where is all the money? They'll say here and there, but I am confident that if we hold the PM and his cabined by the ankles and give him a good shake the money that should have gone to bettering the lives of the people will fall out from their pockets!" Lelouch added and another round of cheers and applause came.

Once more the trio remained silent.

They had heard a similar style of speech before with the Emperor Charles, while it inspired loyalty in the empire and the desire to battle it from their foes, Lelouch speech was different.

For not only did it not inspire the desire of the not so long ago foes of the Empire to fight it' successor state, but also the fact that they could not say they disagreed with the man, in the back of their minds they even agreed with many of the things he said, but they dares not say it out loud.

"He's only one man…I mean, how much trouble could he really be?" Tamaki asked the stupid question, but Naoto and Ohgi did not dare answer, not because they couldn't, but rather that they didn't want to speculate just how much of a nightmare this former prince could be.

"I hope we don't find out." Ohgi replied.

"If we do we'll be the first to know, my sister has met the him a few times." Naoto replied.

"Wha? Kallen did, and the guy still has a head?" Tamaki said in astonishment.

"Yeah. She doesn't have an answer as to why either."

"To give someone who hates the royal family like Kallen pause…..this one really is very dangerous then." Ohgi said as they continued to watch the speech.

xxxxxxxxxxx.

Tokyo, Prime Minister's residence.

Genbu Kururugi could feel another headache coming on, everything had been going downhill for a while now.

That damned brat was not living up to his expectations.

Genbu had sent him back to the mainland convinced that once there he'd press his claim to the throne and tear what was left of the Empire into a civil war between monarchists and republicans. But not only was the bastard not doing so, but he was playing by the rules and succeeding!

Instead of dividing what was left of the Empire, the brat was uniting them!

Liberals, conservatives, monarchists, reformers, rich, poor, even former numbers still in the Republic were flocking to his LSD party.

Each morning his agents in Pendragon brought news how their ranks were growing with new members almost ever single minute of the day.

Their influence was so great that they even managed to make his wayward son a damned mp in the government! A Japanese mp in the Britannian parliament!

Lelouch was a demon plain and simple!

No! He was the devil himself, only a devil could turn bitter enemies into a united allied front.

But no longer! His wayward son was now out of the former empire and would be soon back here where he belonged, and he'd see that the boy knew his place!

A moment latter the verdict was to be announced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sydney Australia.

Suzaku exhaled heavily as he stared onto the wide sunset that the beach allowed him. Banished from the Empire and not welcomed, nor did he want, to return to Japan. Suzaku had taken the first ship to the nearest neutral country in his current crisis, namely Australia.

Here with emergency funds that Nunnally gave him he was watching the final verdict, on his portable tv screen, play out for Lelouch's trial.

"The court finds the defendant Lelouch Lamperouge…..guilty of the crime of illegal wiretapping. ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge said and banged his hammer to quiet down the outraged mob.

"However, according to the law since this is Mr Lamperouge's first offense, he may suspend the sentence, as such his punishment will be six months house arrest, in which if he performs those 6 months with good behavior than his criminal record will be expunged from the archive, therefore allowing him to continue to run for office."

That made an insane cheer come from the gathered crowd as the prosecution protested vehemently against it.

Suzaku smiled and then immediately screamed as a cat with a black patch on it's left eye bit him at his right hand finger.

"IT's cross my path! CROSS MY PATH, NOT BITE MY FINGER!" Suzaku bemoaned in pain at the vicious feline. Well, vicious to him that is.

Suzaku got a good grip on the cat and managed to remove it from his finger and saw that it was not a stray, rather it had a name tag and a collar.

Deciding to be a good Samaritan, Suzaku followed the address, which lead him to a 5 star hotel and he spoke with the concierge, which directed him to the hotel manager.

"Oh that's my sister's cat! She'll be thrilled that you found it!" The man that was called Odysseus said and lead Suzaku to the top floor, where the most luxurious sweets lay, there he was half shoved to the biggest of them all, where the door opened and a monster glared at him.

Or rather a Witch did. Because in the doorway was one Cornelia Di Britannia, the fearsome Witch and former third princess.

"Arthur! There you are!" A voice from behind the scary purple haired lady said and lo and behold a pink haired younger girl rushed from behind Cornelia and took the cat away from him.

"OH! You're Lelouch's friend!" Euphemia di Britannia said and before Suzaku could tell what was happening he was dragged inside by another imperial princess.

Looks like the cat really did cross his path before he bit him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you holding up brother?" Nunnally asked Lelouch as they were having dinner.

"I'm feeling fabulous! With this whole trial nonsense the people faith in the current government has shrunken even more, from the current stock market reports a crash is imminent in half a year's time, and since I am under house arrest and not part of the government, I will receive none of the blame for it! I should consider sending the morons that brought me to trial a gift basket for all the help they gave me with their stupidity." Her brother said in a maniacal glee as he shifted between eating and planning out his next several steps.

"Sister Euphemia wrote me again today." Nunnally said, making Lelouch stop his multitasking and become as silent and still as a statue.

"Brother Odysseus is having the time of his life managing that hotel that Guinevere purchased on a whim years ago. He's been so happy and so cheerful that the dissolution of the monarchy is a blessing to him. Odysseus says that he was a horrible prince, but he's thriving as a simple common citizen. So is sister Euphemia, she's been volunteering at an animal shelter and has gotten her teacher's degree and is holding elementary classes, where she loves being with the children. She's been asking about you a lot. Won't you write to her?"

Lelouch remained silent for a while, a very long while.

"You may write them if you wish and tell them whatever you want about me." He said barely containing his anger as he stabbed his salad furiously.

"Brother…I know that you hate them for…for not saying anything when…..father exiled us to Japan, but they still are our family."

"So was our mother and so…..so was that MAN as well." Lelouch said and got up from his seat, put on his coat and left their house.

Nunnally felt tears overcome her there and then.

Her brother was a wonderful person, but he had his demons, he was so enveloped in hatred because of the past and had such an unforgiving nature that Nunnally feared he may drown in the sea of hatred that he was engulfed in.

"You can overcome any fore brother…..I hope than you can also with against the one that your creating inside your heart." Nunnally lamented as she dried up her tears.

Months past after that, the crash came, the government coalition as broken up and special elections was organized.

The incompetence, corruption and lack of charisma of the other candidates made Lelouch's LSD party swell in the ranks and by the time election day came and went, Lelouch now had 43% of the seats in parliament.

"Looks like congratulations are in order." the woman he was having lunch with said to him, namely one Kallen Kozuki.

"Hardly, I still have to form a coalition with other parties in order to from a government."

"Oh poo poo for you mister ' I don't wanna share'." Kallen said with a grin on her face, to which Lelouch glared back at her.

Long ago he had read in some book, that was basically the authors' most perverted fantasies come to life, one of the characters saying 'you western folk are all crazy, a man cuts of your fingers and you fall in love with him'.

And here was Lelouch who, for the past half a year, has been sharing his company with a woman that tried to kill him in cold blood and constantly degraded him.

Perhaps the west really was insane.

"Yes Kallen, keep annoying the current prime minister of the country that you live in. I'm sure that will do wonders for you."

"You wanna arm wrestle on that?" Kallen asked in challenge.

Lelouch could not help but smile at her gaul.

"It's not just the fact that I don't have a 51% majority, but also the fact that this was not a victory."

"What do you mean?"

"I did not triumph because I fought the hardest against uneven odds. But rather I faced such weak competitors that me being the winner was all but guaranteed. There is no honor in fighting someone to helpless to fight back….This is …..almost an injustice….." He answered with a faraway lament in his voice and eyes, and this sent a stir in Kallen's body.

She had heard many times the old emperor proclaim that justice, goodness were all lies. Strength was the only truth and that the weak were nothing but food for the strong.

And here was the very child of that man proclaiming all but the opposite of that.

A proclamation that Kallen, could not help but agree with.

And that was what's frightening for her.

"Life has a way of surprising you." She said.

"I see we are of the same mind then." Lelouch replied as he raised his coffee cup.

"More than you know it." Kallen said as they clinked their cups together.

She was now more confused then ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Lelouch and his chosen MP all made their way together, as one massive column to enter the parliament, as a show of force.

But once there they found that the doors weren't opening.

"They've locked us out!" Jeremiah said in outrage as he sent his security team to scout the other entrances to the House of Commons.

From inside they could here the murmur of men and women and the sound of proclamations being heard.

"We are not the only ones! The GDP and the GOP who came before us are also left outside!" Rivalz said to Lelouch.

"They are trying to trigger another round of elections. The constitution says that if no resolution is found then another vote must be held. Is there any big chamber nearby?" Lelouch asked.

"T-there's an indoor gym court down the street." Millie supplied the answer.

"Excellent!"

Lelouch said and with t hat over 55 percent of the mp's of the Republic rushed towards the gym, there two men that were playing a game of tennis were astounded to see such a mass rush the room, take down the net and bring chairs, desk, stools, and all manner of furniture.

In the middle of all this bedlam, Lelouch stood on a desk, raised his hand high in the hair and said:

"Let us vow not separate, and to reassemble wherever circumstances require, until we give the Republic a government!" Lelouch said.

"I swear!" They all replied in mass

Every single Mp there took this second Tennis Court Oath.

With that they began to vote and the final results where 275 for and 0 against forming a new governing coalition.

On august 10th 2019 A.T.B, Lelouch Lamperouge became Prime Minister of the Republic of Pendragon and was sworn into office on a desk inside the Boggis, Bunce and Bean health gym main hall.

Barley and a minute he signed two executive orders.

1-the abolishment of the Benjamin Rooster Laws.

2-the 4 years plan designed to restore the economy.

After that he personally took them for approval to the House of Lords and then to the president of the Republic office.

Lelouch suspected that the president would be the easiest of the two to convince.

Since the House of Lords was dominated by the Purist faction.

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	6. Chapter 6

All hail ch 6.

The gentle sea waves of the French Riviera hummed in the ear of Clovis el Britannia.

The sun, the sand, the gentle breeze, the smell of the sea, such wonderful things that the common man can enjoy and yet so many would discard time like this for things as petty as power and glory.

"Lord what fools these mortals be." Clovis said as he gazed at the sea once more.

He never would have expected that his life would take him here in France, a land that once held him up as bitter enemy, now welcomed him as a art dealer, he had made a name for himself buying paintings in the thousands and selling them in the millions.

No longer a Prince, just another rich man who lazed his days away in paradise.

But Clovis did not regret it, in fact many of the his siblings did not. Euphy was always smiling in the pictures that she sent him of her students, Odysseus seem more alive then ever being a simple hotel manager, his younger sister Laila was having a ball as a simple highschool girl and even half man Marrybell seem to be healing as she was now a private security contractor that kept people safe from the Somali pirates.

So much had changed for them, and so much joy was in their lives now that the burden of leading a third of the world was gone.

But not all felt the same way, Guinevere and Carine where scheming in an attempt to return to the homeland and he didn't even dare to speculate what his fearsome brother Schneizel was cooking up.

Then there was Lelouch and Nunnally, he had exchanged letters with her, courtesy of Euphemia and he was over the moon that she was alive, he remembered how even hard ass Cornelia wept when she saw the reveal, but it was a bit disheartening that Lelouch had was ignoring them.

Clovis remembered how he took the role of military governor of the Japan in the memory of his though to be dead siblings, but his time there just poisoned his soul up to the point that he ordered Shinjuku to be massacred, only to be stopped by Cornelia who was there leading the troops.

After that he tried his hand at parties and painting and was more successful at that then at being a governor.

As the war grew bigger and more terrifying and seemed to be without end, Clovis threw himself into any attempt to bring his what little joy he could. He organized festivals, charity drives, races, parties, competitions, concerts, music halls, soccer games, anything and everything to give them some measure of joy in those bleak times.

Clovis remembered that it was at the Rock in Rio concert that he for the very first time started to heal, seeing all those numbers cheer the Britannian bands made him realize that maybe, just maybe if they liked the same things as the citizens, then perhaps they might be the same as the rest.

He even considered sponsoring Euphemia's plan for manumission and full enfranchisement of the numbers in exchange for an military service.

Things seem to be looking up back then.

But those moments they never lasted long, after they lost the war and were thrown out of their own land of birth he was to broken by everything. What else was there for you when you lost everything.

But then it he heard Lelouch speak.

And Clovis was floored, it was the power of his father combined with words not of revenge or retribution, but of rebuilding and reclaiming the future.

The people listened, and not just them, the former numbers did as well, even here in France, a bastion of anti-Britannian sentiment, seem to be full of people who had almost admiring words for him.

And it was working!

In less that two years Lelouch had managed to outfox the EU, China and Japan and now he earned power back in the Homeland, slowly yet surely the motherland was putting itself back together.

So inspired by this action was he, that now he was working on a series of painting all to showcase the story of Lelouch.

His younger brother may hate him and Clovis may begrudge him for his cruel deeds, but he was still his brother and he loved Lelouch dearly.

So the made sure that his great story and great journey would be immortalized in art.

"They are waiting for you to return your highness." Michele Manfredi, former regent of Euro-Britannia and leader of the exiled Knights of Sf Michael, said to him.

"Perhaps I will return, but only as a painter and an art lover, nothing more. After all, a star's place is to show the world the glory of the sun." Clovis said to a confused Michele as he was lead back to the auction house, where the lunch break was over and the buying and selling of paintings would resume.

But before he did so Clovis casted one last glance at a painting that he knew would be his magnum opus, that he was working on before taking a relaxing break on the beach.

It was an image of Lelouch in his purple, cape and kings' chest like piece helmet doing flourish of the arm towards the viewer as behind him countless shapes and bodies could be seen

It's title was 'The King moves and his subjects follow'

Clovis gave it one last glance before he returned his gaze back towards his new life.

"I hope you find peace little brother. I did, and if someone unworthy as me could, then…..there is hope for all."

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"I remember you from my time in court, it was rather hard seeing you next to my sister when we were always last seated, last served, last presented. And here we are now, the last in line to the throne now is the one leading the government. Irony is sweet wouldn't you say excellency?" Lelouch asked the President of the Republic of Pendragon, one Andreas Dalton, a stanch monarchist who was forced out of retirement to run in the presidential campaign by virtue of the fact that he was one of the only candidates that could prevent a communist candidate from potentially winning.

Even then his victory was half hollowed, since about 28% of the parliament was currently communist and even his vp was from the communist party.

"Those that are first shall be last, and those last shall be first." President Dalton replied.

"Have you found God general?"

"It's hard to be an atheist in a foxhole." Dalton replied with a smile as he noted the sower expression on the former prince's face.

"I take it that you are a non-believer your highness?"

"None believer general? You think a man can see his mother cut down, his sister crippled and the last thing she feels and sees is her own mother's mangled corpse bleeding on her and not believe? You think I can survive my father, the war and drag myself with Nunnally on my back trough an endless field of corpses and not believe? I believe in God, and i have seen his work and if he steps out of line again, then he's next on my list."

A line like that from anybody else would be either a empty blasphemous boast or either the pitying words of a man driven mad from grief at all he lost. Spoken by Lelouch however gave the listener the thought that 'If this one does it, then maybe it can be achieved.'

Most people would be horro stricken by such a man.

"I believe you." Dalton said with an amused chuckle.

For the former general was not most men. Andreas had served the Emperor Charles, fought under Cornelia and held for 5 years the legions of Europe and the Hordes of China at bay.

He had spat death and defeat in the face on hundreds of battlefields, this one was no different from others.

"I've reviewed your proposals."

"And?" Lelouch asked.

To which Dalton gave a stamp of approval on both of them.

"I am surprised you approve of my move for universal enfranchisement." Lelouch said in genuine surprise.

"My personal philosophy is to use anything and anyone that is useful. I would save this nation from collapse. If I could save the country without freeing _any_ numbers I would do it, and if I could save it by freeing _all_ the numbers I would do it; and if I could save it by freeing some and leaving others alone I would also do that." Dalton replied.

"And what is your personal opinion on the matter?"

"People give loyalty in exchange for a small piece from the table. If we give them rights they'll be loyal not only out of gratitude, but also because they have something to lose. The former numbers have almost nothing now, that's what makes them dangerous, it's why…..it's why he had 10 armies stationed in the Area sitting on their asses guarding against the numbers instead of being put on the front lines." Andreas replied as anger seem to grip him.

"I've lost count of how many times I wished we had a few more divisions, even brigades would have been enough to stave off many defeats. And we did have them, another 100.000 on the front and we could have burned down Brussels and raised the Forbidden city to the ground…..We had 20 times that at the ready, but couldn't use him… 2 million men squandered….victory lost and our country ruined, all because of a word put on the ID of those in the Empire." Dalton took a huge drab of the cigar he was smoking to calm his nerves.

"The past is the past. The present is now and the future, the future we make it so." Lelouch said and moved to take the decrees back, but a firm grip from Dalton stopped him.

"Your highness, even if I disagreed with you, you'd have my support in this. But I would ask two favours of you in exchange for my full support in these to executive orders."

"I am guessing that one of them is for my former siblings to be allowed to return to the country." Lelouch said, not bothering to mask the hostility he felt towards his half sisters and half brothers.

Dalton did not fail to notice it.

"This is their motherland. Their home, is it fair for them to be denied that?"

"I will…make arrangements….but if your request if that I see them as well, then here and now I ask you to make another request."

"No you highness, I understand the 'complicated' nature of the royal family, my second request will come latter, but I won't your word that you will not deny it."

"Only a fool agrees to something that he doesn't know what it is."

"I assure you that what I ask will be neither dishonourable nor dangerous to you, the Princess Nunnally or any other royal or friend and ally. Those closest to you will not be harmed by it."

"But I will, won't I general?" Lelouch said with a smile, making the general do a double take in surprise, before a smile graced the elder man's lips. The former prince was indeed formidable.

"You'll wait until I'm cornered and have no means of saying no, then spring this up on me, and I will suffer for it, won't I general?"

"Your highness will….not like it, you will very much hate it, but I feel that my request is a necessary evil?"

"For the sake of the country?" Lelouch mocked Andrea's patriotism to his face.

"For the sake of the world." Dalton replied, still keeping a firm grip on Lelouch's arm.

"I vow to fulfil your request general. In fact I welcome whatever suffering you may inflict on me."

Lelouch said with a smile.

"You welcome it your highness?"

Dalton said in confusion and trepidation.

"Oh yes. You see long ago I vowed to destroy the Empire. But lo and behold the Empire is destroyed, but not fully." Lelouch leaned forward, making Andreas fight of the urge to lean back in his seat. He felt like a wolf was closing it for a strike at his jugular.

"Here before you is the last remnant of imperial power. Within me lies Lelouch vi Britannia, last prince of the empire. And I will use his power and wit to smash what is left of the old order and forge a new country, a new nation, a new people, and the only thing left of the Empire and that man will be nothing but whispers on the wind. And when the last of it is gone, then, then I will make sure my sister is taken care off and lay down to rest. When that day comes, come what may at me general. For after my goals are finished nothing else matters."

Dalton felt a chill run down his spine.

"Do we have a deal?" Lelouch asked as he opened the palm of the hand that Dalton still held in his grip.

The former general hesitantly let go of the arm and shook Lelouch's hand, sealing their pact.

"Oh and General…" Lelouch said before he was about to leave the room.

"Euphemia would be the only candidate that I'd support as Empress for your second request." Lelouch said to him, all the while keeping his back to the man.

"That is not what I would ask of you my lord."

"Of course not Dalton, but I am afraid that Cornelia is ill suited for non-military matters." Lelouch said, turning his head around and giving a knowing smirk before he left the room.

"That is not my request either….your….majesty." Dalton whispered the last part to himself.

And with that final word he felt ten years younger.

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	8. Chapter 8

All hail ch 8,

The door to their prison opened and Kewell Soresi, leader of the Purist faction peered out and glared at their former leader and comrade Jeremiah Gottwald, who entered escorted by two of his militia troops.

"The security risk to your person has been checked and cleared."

"Cut the hogwash Jeremiah! There was no security risk, you just jumped us all in order to lock us up on the day for the vote!" Kewell accused him angrily.

"Kewell, my friend, you of all people should know of the communist threat in this country, why they have 28% of the seats now and our current VP is a communist himself, given their history of violence in the past few years is it any wonder that his majesty ordered that his 'loyal' subjects be taken to a safe house?"

"You will not get away with this, what you're doing is a violation of our rights!"

"If you wish to lawyer up, I will remind you that what we've done is all perfectly legal both in spirit and in the letter of the law." Jeremiah said with a smug smile.

"What was the result of the vote?" Kewell asked, all the while continuing to glare at Jeremiah.

"The Benjamin Rooster laws were repealed by one vote." Jeremiah said and looked at the 350 members of the House of Lords that were sequestered in this great big hall, in a private mansion that is owned by Jeremiah's family.

"Don't think that the repeal will remain in legal standing! You cannot expect a law to be enacted when you have sequestered over 60% of the law makers!" Kewell spat back.

"The rules say that in order to pass, one must get a 51% tally of those present in the house. Not of those total. And if you are angry for that broken law then you should blame Casablanca and not his majesty."

"The Treaty of Casablanca never hurt us the way that that monster did just now! He's freed the damned numbers! How can you follow a man like that!"

"I follow because it is the duty of every bannerman to follow his liege! And even if that were not so I would support the repeal. We cannot repeat the mistakes of the past, the number system gave us more trouble than benefits. And for that I agree with his majesty, we must unite the people of this land under one banner, only then…..only then will we redeem ourselves from the shame of the Treaty of Casablanca." Jeremiah said and turned to leave, once outside the room he entered into his car and as the driver took them to his destination Jeremiah made a call on his cellphone and put it on speaker so that the other passenger in the backseat besides him could hear.

"How bad did he take it?"

"Very bad my lord. He said that the repeal hurt us more than loosing the war."

"They all do, these madmen who would rather see everything burn that let go of their hate…..let go of their hate." Lelouch's voice took on a strange faraway tone at that part before snapping back to it's usual tone.

"Is Lady Nu with you?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good. Lady Nu."

"Yes my lord?" Viletta said with excitement and nervousness in her voice. She had done her part and delivered the decisive vote to abolish Benjamin Rooster, now it was time to see if she would be rewarded as promised.

"I would like to invite you to breakfast tomorrow at the Rose Garden."

At what Lelouch said, Viletta's eyes bugged out from shock.

Breakfast at the garden with the prime minister was the ultimate political reward for any politician. The prestige from that would mean that she would now have enough influence to even take over leadership in the House of Lords from Kewell.

"I..I thank you my lord! I am overwhelmed by your generosity."

"You've delivered tens of millions out of serfdom Lady Nu. Some eggs benedict and tea is the least that I can reward you with. Also, the both of your are invited for a little celebratory party latter on. We're having a bash with the top brass so as to celebrate the passing of the two executive orders and to formerly introduce a newcomer."

"Yes my lord." Jeremiah said and after dropping of Viletta so she could get ready for the party, he decided to go early so as to keep an eye on Princess Nunnally and to help with the preparations.

"Mister Gottwald! I'm so glad you came to help!" The Princess said with glee.

"It is an honor my lady. How may I help?"

"Well, Sayoko-san needs help with the Spanish omlette." the princess said and lead them to where Sayoko was working.

Jeremiah immediately got to helping with pealing potatoes.

"Ah! I just remembered something I forgot! I'll be back shortly." Nunnally said and left the to alone, she just couldn't help playing matchmaker, Sayoko was so kind to her and someone as noble as Jeremiah deserved a lovely wife.

That and despite being an innocent soul, Nunnally was a member of the Imperial family and they were all schemers and conspirators, the lot of them!

Back in the kitchen Jeremiah was becoming apprehensive around the maid of Asian descent. He was a proud and brave man, but he was no loner a young man, as such the regrets of his youthful folly started bubbling up inside him.

"I…I'm sorry for…I thought that they were killed as retribution for the invasion, that's why I joined the…I wanted to avenge them and…it's not an excuse." "You tried to do your duty as best as you could."

Sayoko said, cutting him of.

"An oath in an oath and a master is a master. Good or bad, we have duty to serve and to punish those who defy him."

Jeremiah was stunned by those words as he looked into the eyes of the seemingly ordinary maid, whom he now realized was anything but ordinary.

"Samurai?" He asked in a tense voice.

"Shinobi. At least my grandfather was the last official operative, my father left the business, but did train me."

"Are you a defector from Genbu Kururugi or is it one of the Houses of Kyoto?"

"Neither. Lelouch-sama and Nunnally-sama are the first and last masters I will have."

At that Jeremiah relaxed, the tension leaving his body. He did not have trouble believing her at all.

The heir of Marianne had that god given talent of gathering so many mighty and skilled warriors and generals to his side.

"Beretta or Walter PPK?" Jeremiah asked

"I prefer the Ruger LCR."

"Six shots is a bit low in my opinion."

"Yes, but revolvers are more reliable and less prone to jamming."

"True, they also don't have to be cocked before the first shot, that shaves a half a second, which could count." Jeremiah replied and the officer and the assassin started bonding over their love for the arts of war.

An hour latter the party was in full swing, which meant pizza, bear, juice and laughs.

But this court of joy stopped when their king, namely Lelouch introduce their newest member.

"This is Kallen, she'll be joining our staff as the new party General Secretary as a favor to her father for him joining our cause and to her that we are not a bunch of 'whiny babies' as she so eloquently puts it."

"Says the man who just now complained about how hard his job is." Kallen said making Lelouch glare at her. Shirley do a double take between the two and Millie give out a Cheshire cat grin at the situation.

"Run a medical check as soon as you can." Jeremiah said to Viletta.

"Do you think she's a spy?"

"No, I just need to make sure that her family has no history of birth problems or genetic defects." Jeremiah replied, making Viletta's eyes go wide.

"Her?"

"Yes. Also do a check on that Shirley person and on Millie."

"It's a small number when compared to his father." Sayoko added as she came up to the two and offered drinks.

"His majesty Charles was a man of excess. It's clear that my lord prefers quality over quantity." Jeremiah said as the trio all knocked back some orange juice as Lelouch sat down at a table with Shirley on his left, Kallen on his right, Millie grinning opposite to him and Nunnally puffing her cheeks in annoyance at her brother's philandering.

Just another day at the court of the Black Prince.

xxxxxx

The next day the President of the EU was contacted by the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Good day Mr Churchill, I would like to talk to you about the Treaty of Casablanca." Lelouch said and with that he took his next step as leader of the Republic of Pendragon.

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9.

"I'm guessing that this will be request for a renegotiation of the rate and interest for the reparations?" Jack Churchill said to Lelouch as he fiddled with one of his many bagpipes.

"Not quite so, Mr. President." Lelouch said then paused to let the statement's effect sink in. And it did, as the leader of the EU looked at him skeptically.

"The treaty says that reparations must be made towards Japan, the EU and the Chinese Federation, but... it does not say that the payments must go directly from the Republic to the three."

"What are you suggesting?" Jack asked, his curiosity peaked.

"The Republic will switch from making three separate payments to making one united payment and will give it all to the EU, who will give Japan and China it's share." Lelouch said and he saw how Jack's eyes went wide in astonishment.

Already Churchill could think of the implications that this would bring, this power of distribution of the spoils would give immense influence to the EU, who already was the current top dog superpower, enough to turn it into the THE superpower, perhaps the ONLY superpower.

"In exchange for a 18 month delay in the next payment date." Lelouch said, knocking out the wind in his sails.

"And I would like for you to stop all imports of goods into our country and sign a ten year contract for imports out of ours." Lelouch added

"That is a hefty price."

"Power always comes with such a price, especially global power."

"12 months for the delay and a three year contract." Churchill said to Lelouch.

"17 months and 8 years."

"16 months and 5 years."

"Put an advance payment of half now, half later and we have a deal."

"25 percent."

"45."

"35."

"Done." Lelouch said and the two parted amicably.

Once the conversation ended, Lelouch burst out laughing.

It was a maniacal laugh that made Kallen who was in the doorway to the Prime Minister's office pause and stare.

"What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that I would have gone even lower. But the man negotiated it in a way that the downfall from the deal would impact his successor instead of himself. He's not popular enough for re-election, but he's using this to sabotage his successor so he can run once more in 5 years time." Lelouch said with glee, then looked at Kallen in surprise.

"What? No lecture on the evil Empire and the wickedness of the royal family?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're trying to give your country a future. He's the one that thought of his own gain ahead of his people." Kallen replied. She put the papers she was supposed to bring him on the desk and left.

After that, she went for a walk to clear her head.

She was starting to miss the simpler days when the Empire was pure evil and the world banded together against them.

Now?

Now the virtuous all seemed to be in Pendragon and the greedy knaves had all flocked to other countries.

"Never thought I'd miss the days of the Empire." She muttered to herself as she walked to the home that she shared with her mother and brother. Perhaps it was time to tell Father that she had been using his name as a means to get close to the government.

The thought of the surprise on how face when she would tell him that he'd just become one of the most influential businessmen in the country was enough to brighten her day.

####

The workers inside the factories all looked with almost religious zeal as the smoke from the chimneys became visible.

With the announcement of the new trade deal, factories that were closed opened once more.

And a great cheer rose as the workers hugged each other with tears in their eyes from the joy of having jobs once more.

That was the sight that greeted Akito as he, Layla and his friends all sold food and drink to the assembled workers.

It had been years since they all defected from the military and joined the gypsy caravan.

Now their travels took them to the Republic of Pendragon.

"Like a phoenix from it's ashes, the rebirth has begun." the old gypsy fortune teller in their caravan said to him as they paused to look downhill.

There a large group of local farmers all had gathered and were waiting for their truck convoy.

As part of the four year plan, cooperatives were founded among the farmers of the Republic.

They would band together and pool their resources in order to efficiently transport their produce to markets in the cities and ports for export. By themselves, they could not do it. But banded together, their homegrown food managed to beat the importers in price.

The drivers were all veterans that jumped at the chance for a job and one that resembled the military way of life that they become accustomed to.

And with their experience in organization and moving en mass of columns of heavy vehicles, the system war extremely efficient.

Not even a month into his term and the Black Prince, as many now called him, had changed everything.

The price of food halved, factories that were rusting in ruin opened.

Jobs sprung up seemingly overnight.

Truly, this phoenix had risen from it's ashes.

"You don't seem worried at all, Layla. Why is that?" Akito asked his former captain.

"Why should I worry?"

"Britannia is rising once more."

"But is it the old Britannia, Akito-kun? Or a new one?" she asked with a smirk.

"Part of me hopes it's a new one. Another part... wants the old one."

"You are afraid that if this new country is the hero, then the role of villains will be taken by other countries. By your own." the old gypsy said to him.

Akito remained silent at that. Layla did too. They both lived through being discarded by their countries, by the ones that were their leaders and heroes and now they found peace and happiness.

But even so, once a soldier, always a soldier.

And what any soldier any soul desires is something to believe in.

Something worth living for, fighting for, even dying for. And for someone worth serving.

And now?

Now they looked onto the world stage and found one such man that sounded the trumpet of justice and they heard his song.

They heard the calling. And if push comes to shove... who knows, they may even answer his call.

But not today.

Xxxxx

Sydney, Australia

"Your visa is being processed as of now. Come Monday and you'll be permitted back into the country." Suzaku heard Lelouch from the other end of the phone line.

"That's great to hear. Also... Also, I've met someone here that really wants to hear from you. I think you know who I mean."

At that Lelouch remained silent.

For a minute Suzaku was starting to wonder if he didn't leave the room with the phone still off the hook.

Deciding that fortune does favor the bold, Suzaku gave the receiver to Euphie.

"Lelouch, it's me. It's Euphie. When I heard that you may be alive, I couldn't believe it, my heart soared to the thought that we hadn't lost you. I missed you dearly brother, are you alright, are you healthy? I'm sorry if sound like an old granny, but you did always tire first when we played in the gardens, do you remember the gardens Lelouch? How we ran through the maze playing tag, trying to catch each other and still make it first to the other end, where the statues of the muses lay just before the entrance to the to the lake." Euphemia said and gripped her phone tightly.

"Where we would all take branches from the great weeping willow and use them as rods and cakes we stuffed in our pockets from dessert as bait to fish for salmon. There never was salmon in the lake, or any other fish for that matter and the branches where useless as rods, the bait melted away in seconds and became useless, we all knew that, but we didn't care, to us there was salmon in the pond and we where the mighty fishermen bringing in the great catch of the season."

Lelouch answered, and Suzaku left out a breath of relief as Euphie openly cried tears of joy.

Apr 26"Nunnally has been bragging and complaining about you for weeks now. How are you holding up with all those stuffy politicians?" Euphie asked in a teasing manner.

"Good... I'm... I am doing good... I... I can't talk now... but... but you may call me tomorrow at the same hour." Lelouch said in a confused and shaky voice as he ended the conversation.

Euphemia now cried openly as she hugged Suzaku with all her might.

"Thank you... thank you." She said to him and gazed into his eyes.

The next moment happened in a blur.

Without even being aware of how, Suzaku blacked out for a second and when he woke up his lips were glued to Euphemia's.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss and leaving a stunned Euphie, who looked at him before she then rose up on her tippy-toes and planted a kiss on him.

Suzaku yelped a minute into making out with Euphie.

Arthur had taken that moment to bite his ankle.

Xxxx

Kyoshiro Tohdoh stared at the face of Genbu Kururugi, a face that said he was only in the mood for his orders to be obeyed.

"This travesty cannot go unanswered." Genbu said and gestured to a paper that informed him of the negotiations between the EU and the Republic.

"Those resources belong to us! We have shed enough of our blood to earn them and we will not be robbed. Go to Mexico, take command of our troops there. "

To that order, Tohdoh said nothing. Why waste his breath?

They ignored him when he advised against using the Sakuradite to try and dominate other countries.

They ignored him when he advised against going to war against the Empire.

They even ignored him when he said that the Treaty of Casablanca would not bring peace, but a temporary armistice.

And now they would ignore him once more if he pointed out the military presence of both China and the EU in Mexico and that they should not ignore them.

So he said nothing and remained silent as Genbu said the second half of his order.

"Cross the border into Texas and seize Dallas and it's industrial facilities. It's time to put that brat in his place. "

Xxx

The next morning just as, Suzaku arrived back in Pendragon, the doors were blown open as Lelouch stormed out of them.

Suzaku followed his friend as he walked down to the nearest transport.

"The Japanese forces have crossed the Mexican border and are heading to Dallas." Lelouch told him as they exited the car that brought them to the airport.

"Our forces?"

"We have no tanks, artillery, air force, knightmares and only a quarter of a million troops, as per the Treaty of Casablanca." Lelouch replied as they boarded the jet.

"So we're gonna fight them with nothing?"

"No, Suzaku. We will not fight them, we shall triumph over them."

With that, the Black Prince and the White Knight went to face the enemy.

Woe onto their foes.

xxxxxx

Beta'd by Kurama's Foxy Rose

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	10. Chapter 10

All Hail Ch 10.

"So what's the plan?" Suzaku asked Lelouch as the two of them stared from the outskirts of Dallas at the early morning darkness.

On the other side of the pitch blackness, just beyond the nearest hill was the Japanese army lead by the Hero of Itsukushima himself, Miracle Todoh and Suzaku's old sensei and hero.

"When I have one I'll tell you." Lelouch replied as his mind went trough a hundred different scenarios a minute.

"So this is an improve gig then? Ok." Suzaku said in a casual manner and the two shared a chuckle.

They were both nervous, but neither worried, whenever the two of them cooperated they always came out on top, come what may for against Lelouch and Suzaku fighting side by side, nothing would stop them.

And with the morning light that what may was the dust ball kicked of by the Japanese knightmare frames.

They were about 30 minutes away.

"Do any of you have a marker on your person?" Lelouch asked the gaggle of reporters that were all crowded to the side of the road and filming them.

One of them, a blonde man with a pony tail went forward and gave him one.

"Thank you, Suzaku go and see if they have any cardboard signs or anything that can be written on with black marker." Lelouch said as he got to work.

"I'm on it." Suzaku said, not bothering to question what he was doing, of the duo Lelouch was the brains and Suzaku was the brawn. So the Japanese boy knew that his old friend just had a crazy idea that would be considered mad if it failed but genius if it succeeded and his part in it was to do the heavy lifting.

As they did so several cars came from the city and parked behind them, from the cars emerged Rivalz, Millie, Jeremiah, Viletta, Shirley, Kallen much to Lelouch' surprise and a lot of Lelouch's fellows from the LSD, the GOP and GDP and more than a few colleagues from college had arrived.

But when Sayoko exited, pushing Nunnally's chair in front of her Lelouch felt his blood freeze.

"What are you doing here! I told you to stay in Pendragon!" Lelouch said to her angrily.

"You said that you'd win here ni-san, so there's no danger of me being here." Nunnally said with a cheeky tone as she moved her wheelchair next to the others.

Lelouch gave out a breath of frustration and rubbed his head, feeling an upcoming headache.

"And you guys?" Lelouch asked the rest.

"Like we'll be letting you have all the fun!" Millie said and the rest of the group giggled.

That struck a chord with Lelouch, he had grown up in the wolf den of the royal family, the viper den of japan and now lived in the lion den of politics, but here were true friends that stuck by him, even now when all seemed lost.

"I….I thank you all. Come on then, we've got tem minutes till show time." Lelouch said and quickly instructed them on what to do.

"Did you come here to see me fall? Cause if you did so then you'll be sorely disappointed." Lelouch whispered to Kallen as the two worked on his plan.

The redhead was silent for a moment before she looked in his direction and said:

"I've always fought for truth and justice. What Japan is doing now…it's not fair." Kallen said, her voice filled with shame that she had to admit this, Lelouch said nothing, merely gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, one which she covered with her palm for a moment, before both returned to their work.

Shirley noticed this and Millie and Rivalz did to.

It was so typical of them, a rampaging invasion on their doorstep and they were still more concerned about the romantic drama in their little clique.

20 minutes latter as the duo were done with their preparations, they stood backs straight, gaze proud as the armed convoy was nearing them.

They all had former up in a line that was about 100 people deep just as the column stopped ten meters away from them.

After a very, very short while, from a black Gekka knightmare that was escorted by four others, Todoh and his 4 holy sword exited the vehicle.

They made their way to the gathered crowd and stopped about 3 feet away from them.

Todoh eyed those present, some had long wooden sticks on them others what looked like were big shields, to the sides were reporters that were broadcasting this for the whole world to see.

Todoh looked at Suzaku, then at Lelouch and with a voice filled with regret, but laden with steel, he firmly said the following:

"I have been ordered to seize the Dallas industrial facility and it's stockpile of coal, gas and oil." Todoh said, half as an apology, half as a statement. And then waited for Lelouch's answer.

The former prince and current Prime Minister gave out a smile that sent chills down Todoh's spine and almost made his four loyal lieutenants go for their swords, before Lelouch in a dramatic way threw of the purple cape he was wearing to reveal that he was wearing his white under shirt.

On which a big 'peace sign' was drawn.

Immediately afterwards those around him raised the sticks, bats and shields, that were in fact signs not weapons!

'Bread not bullets!'

'Love, peace, brotherhood!'

'Talk to us Genbu!'

'We can all get along!'

They then all joined hands and started singing.

"Where have all the flowers gone?  
Long time passing  
Where have all the flowers gone?  
Long time ago  
Where have all the flowers gone?  
Girls have picked them every one  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

Before he could even reply Nunnally broke away from the ring, moved forward and offered Miracle Todoh, the most dreaded of Japan's wartime enemies a warm smile and a field dandelion.

A hundred cameras went of at that moment, creating the 'Photo that shook the world'

And all of it was now broadcasted live for the whole planet to see.

Where have all the young girls gone?  
Long time passing  
Where have all the young girls gone?  
Long time ago  
Where have all the young girls gone?  
Taken husbands every one  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

There and then Todoh knew that they had gambled and lost.

All he did was take the flower as the column of signing Britannian formed a line that stretched on the highway and the surrounding fields, forming a sort of protective line for their city against his troops.

Todoh turned back to his knightmare, followed by his ever loyal 4 swordsmen.

xxxxxx

All around the world, be it day, night, at work or at home they all tuned to hear and see this incredible story.

The staff of the Japanese embassy in Sydney that would look towards the main entrance would be shocked to see the red hair of former Princess Euphemia di Britannia, who stood on a simple chair and with a guitar in her lap was singing to them!

Where have all the young men gone?  
Long time passing  
Where have all the young men gone?  
Long time ago  
Where have all the young men gone?  
Gone for soldiers every one

As she did so, Euphemia noticed that a gaggle of children came rushing down the street and surrounded her.

"What are you all doing here, don't you have classes?"

"Yeah teach, but their no fun without you so we skipped school!" One of the little boys said, ironically it was a Japanese exchange student who gave was know to be adorable maker, but was always very sweet to his teacher Euphy.

"Can't stand the quiet, can you Onizuka?" Euphy asked as she continued to sing as the children accompanied her.

When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

xxxx

"This is Diehard Reid, reporting live from just outside the city of Dallas, where his excellency the PM along with most of his cabinet, his party members and friends have formed a small half circle around the main entrance to the city, stopping the advancing Japanese column-"

The sound of car horn honking cut Diethard off as hundred of cars arrived from the city of Dallas and from them their passengers exited and went to join the great wall of bodies that stood to protect their city,

The first to arrive were former soldiers, officers and knightmare pilots, without hesitation and with clockwork efficiency they all joined the line and hand in hand with each, other extended it and joined in the song.

As from behind them thousands of cars came carrying workers, bartenders, doctors, lawyers, rich, poor, young, old, but all of them flocked to join in defending their city.

Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Long time passing  
Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Long time ago  
Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Gone to graveyards every one  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

"As you can see the line is now extending all city and facilities, looks like pretty soon it will envelope both. Wait, hold on ladies and gentleman, I am getting reports of massive traffic increase from Los Angeles all the way to Philadelphia and Miami. Also reports from the airports note a massive increase in flights to Dallas, looks like people are coming to join the human chain! And now we go live to Pendragon's main square" Deithard reported as the image cut of to show how people in the thousands were not gathering outside the Japanese embassy there, showing the same peace signs as the ones in Dallas and joining in song.

Over the next few hours, similar gathering would appear in every major city in the Republic and all across the world, the Diaspora of Britannia's all gathered in squares and those that could outside the nearest embassy of Japan, China and the EU and sang!

Todoh could only stare in shame along with his 4 swords and his soldiers, who all knew that with the world's eyes on them, there was no victory here if they tried to move pass the human chain that now surrounded the city.

But bad news rarely comes in singles.

For Todoh could see the vice-commander of this column, Kusakabe make his way towards where Lelouch stood.

"You will step aside now!" Kusakabe spat in Lelouch's face as behind him his staff looked at each other with nervousness and apprehension inside them.

Where have all the graveyards gone?  
Long time passing  
Where have all the graveyards gone?  
Long time ago  
Where have all the graveyards gone?  
Covered with flowers every one  
When will we ever learn?  
When will we ever learn?

Was Lelouch's reply, he only continued to smile that devilish smile of his and continue to sign along with the rest.

But that was not enough or Kusakabe, he angrily unsheathed his Katana and drew his pistol.

Jeremiah quickly moved between Lelouch and the mad colonel.

Suzaku did a kick that sent the gun flying and Kallen gave him a kick to the chest that send him flying back into his staff, but before he hit them, Kusakabe threw his sword at Lelouch, Jeremiah deflected it with his hands, but that made the sword bounce up, fly behind him and he didn't have enough time to turn and grab it before.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

A great scream echoed from behind his back

Lelouch had his head in his hands as blood trickled down his forehead, the sword had struck him above his left eye.

The cut did not piece the bone, but it did reach him.

Lelouch stood up, dismissed Jeremiah, Suzaku, Kallen and even Nunnally from his side as he walked up to Kusakabe, head bleeding, blood dripping on his white shirt, peace sign stained with it and so the Black Prince moved in for the killing blow.

Silence fell as the whole world held it's breath for what was to come

Where have all the flowers gone?  
Long time passing  
Where have all the flowers gone?  
Long time ago  
Where have all the flowers gone?  
Girls have picked them every one  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

He simply started repeated the song.

And the rest of the human chain did as well.

At that Kusakabe moved to attack him once more, but then he was subdued by his very own, staff, his own lackeys, bootlickers and dogsboy rebelled against him and tackled him.

Satisfied at that, Lelouch slowly did a few back steps until he was now once more in the chain and this time let himself be given first aide, all the while he continued to sign and hold hands.

Where have all the young girls gone?  
Long time passing  
Where have all the young girls gone?  
Long time ago  
Where have all the young girls gone?  
Taken husbands every one  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

xxxxxxxx.

The next day more and more people joined the chain, turning it into an almost million strong impassable barrier.

Where have all the young men gone?  
Long time passing  
Where have all the young men gone?  
Long time ago  
Where have all the young men gone?  
Gone for soldiers every one  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

xxxxxxx

"I will not give the order to run over defenseless women and children, the chain is full of them and no way in hell will they withdraw, not after what happened!" Todoh shouted into the receiver from his command post.

"Then go around them!" Genbu said from the other end.

"There is no around!"

"Listen to me Todoh, you will get me those resources or you're finished!" Genbu angrily ordered.

"Then I'm finished! I'll write up my resignation from the army now then. And if you want the resource so much then come here and get them yourself instead of ordering others to do things that you yourself wouldn't dare!" Todoh said and slammed the phone down.

Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Long time passing  
Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Long time ago  
Where have all the soldiers gone?  
Gone to graveyards every one  
When will they ever learn?  
When will they ever learn?

xxxxxxxxxx

In his presidential office Dalton did not bother to stop the tears from flowing, what he was witnessing was nothing short of a miracle.

He opened his desk and pulled out a on old report file. In it was the total number of deaths that Britannia suffered during the war.

50 million citizens and 100 million former numbers.

"Can you here that lads? it means that it wasn't in vain, there is hope for us all!" Dalton said he buzzed his secretary to tell her to cancel all appointment for the day, he would go and see his sons off before they too would go to join the 'Defense of Dallas'.

Where have all the graveyards gone?  
Long time passing  
Where have all the graveyards gone?  
Long time ago  
Where have all the graveyards gone?  
Covered with flowers every one  
When will we ever learn?  
When will we ever learn?

After the first week of this stalemate an announcement was made across all forms of media.

There would be a conference to resolve this crisis and to discuss the Treaty of Casablanca.

It would be held at the base of Mount Fuji, near Kyoto.

For better and worse, Lelouch would now return to Japan.

xxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	11. Chapter 11

All Hail Ch 11.

"One ticket to Kyoto please."

"Of course sir."

Mia, a cashier at Benedict Arnold international airport, upon raising her eyes from the screen to the face of the customer was shocked to see the former prince, current prime minister and the man that a growing number of people, both citizens and former numbers, where calling the future 99th emperor, stand before her and ask for a ticket.

"A….a yes sir! We'll prepare a private jet for you immediately!"

"Oh, no need for that, I will take a commercial flight to Kyoto."

"V-very good sir. We'll get you the finest first class seat we have."

"Oh heavens no, I'll travel coach, but please make it the non-smoking section." Lelouch said and was having the time of his life as he flushed cashier was trying to complete his order.

He could not help but feel a bit tired and exasperated at the constant stares that the people around him were giving the man, thankfully he could focus on a few papers on the flight to Japan, but once there he put on his best game face.

He waved at the horde of reporters that greeted him once he disembarked from the plane and entered the transport that had been prepared for him to take him to the hotel, where he would be staying for the duration of this conference.

"Your highness, why did you take a commercial flight here instead of Excalibur?" a reported asked him as he entered the hotel lobby.

"To save the taxpayers money of course. Some might say that it is beneath the dignity and style of a prime minister, but I consider that the best dignity and style a pm can have is fiscal responsibility and not wasting the taxpayers money."

Lelouch replied as a flurry of cameras snapped their shudders after he answered the question.

"This is your room excellency, we guarantee that it is the finest sweet in our hotel." The Concierge said to him as he was shown inside the room that was bigger than a middle class house.

"Your hospitality is exquisite. My staff will be arriving later today, I would like the kitchen to prepare a meal for their arrival, do you have any menus?"

"OF course excellency." the man replied and handed him all their menus.

"I three of each on the Britannian menu, the same for the Japanese menu, tiramisu and kremes for desserts, bring us plenty of beer, wine and soft drinks. And we will not be needing the third menu." Lelouch said and handed back the folder that contained the pictures of the most expensive prostitutes in Kyoto.

"Understood your excellency, do you require anything else?"

"Not unless you have a means of keeping the papazzi far away from me." Lelouch asked in exasperation as he looked at the rooms computer at the most recent tabloid picture of him.

'Prime minister milks cow' IT said, showing a picture of him when he milked the cow he kept in a pen near his and Nunnally's house.

"Regretfully your excellency we do not have such a product, and even if it existed we would have trouble keeping it in stock." The concierge said and the two shared a chuckle before he left and Lelouch laid down in a chair and relaxed a bit.

Tree days after that was the first day of the conference, it was a public thing, which ran contrary to most diplomatic summits, but Lelouch could deduce that Genbu did so hoping to get public support against him.

Really now, trying to make a public circus against Lelouch?

Had the man gone senile?

Those were the thoughts in his mind as he looked at the occupants of the amphitheater where the conference was being held.

Lelouch and the rest of the Pendragon delegation were seated in the middle, on the left was the Chinese delegation, the right the EU one and above was the Japanese representative, whose seats were above all 3 of them.

It was a blatant attempt at psychosocial manipulation and Lelouch almost laugh at just how pathetic and desperate it was.

"I thank you for coming to this conference, we are here to prevent evil from rising again, to prevent the demons that have plagued this world for so long from being resurrected. As such this conference's purpose is to remind the Empire that payment is due for it's crimes!" Genbu said from the position of the lecturer at the stage portion of the amphitheater.

Another blatant attempt at psychological manipulation that only made embarrassed it's user instead of empowering him.

"The representatives of the Republic of Pendragon would like to point out that the Empire is gone and that the name of our country is the Republic of Pendragon, along with reminding the representatives of Japan that all actions taken by the Republic are within the boundaries set forth by the Treaty of Casablanca." Lelouch replied which only made the already present scowl on Genbu's face became even harder.

"The Empire may change it's name but it's actions remain the same. You have no place in denying us what is rightfully ours!" Genbu countered.

"The representatives of the Republic state that you already have victory in the war, which is more than what the Republic of Pendragon has, but you do not see us sending our troops across other people's borders as a first action, instead of using diplomacy to resolve our issues. For according to international law diplomacy is always sue first and military resolutions are a last resort. Unless of course the representative of Japan states that such protocol is not the current modus operandi of Japan's current government."

Lelouch said to Genbu, who was fuming even more.

"The EU representatives would like to remind the representatives of Japan that they refer to the Republic with it's current legal name."

"The Chinese representatives concur with the EU representatives and we add that the representative of Japan begin each statement with 'The Representative of Japan'"

At that Genbu called for and end for the days proceedings.

XXXX.

"It appears that the esteemed Prime Minister has few friends on the international stage." Lelouch said to Kallen, Rivalz, Millie and Shirley, with whom he was having an evening snack with in the hotel they were staying at.

"Why is that? Wasn't the EU and China allies with Japan in the war?" Shirley asked.

"The Chinese and Japan have a mutual hostility that goes back for centuries. And the UE besides the favorable terms I've offered to them aren't to keen on being so dependent on Japan for Sakuradite. "Lelouch answered.

"Prime Minister Genbu also imposed very strict regulations and tariff on Sakuradite exportation to each nation at certain points in time. The grudges from them are surfacing now." Kallen said all of a sudden.

"I am surprised at you." Lelouch said with a raised eyebrow.

"That I did my homework?"

"That you would admit to my face that Japan has it's share of skeletons in the closet."

"Why is that?" Rivalz asked in confusion.

"My mother is Japanese and I'm half." Kallen said surprising those present except for Lelouch who already knew.

"T-that's cool Kallen, you know what they say, 'you got the best of both worlds in you'!" Rivalz said all of a sudden, and the other two girls nodded.

To which Kallen let out a breath of relief, she had become rather fond of them and was happy that they accepted her for who she was.

"I apologize for forcing you to reveal your secret." Lelouch said to her in earnest

"It's nothing, I was planning on telling you all soon anyway. With me as secretary general of the LSD there is bound to be some nosy reporter that will print that story soon enough." Kallen said in a non-chalante manner.

Just then a knock on the door was heard.

"What is it?"

"Your excellency, there is a visitor that wishes to see you. She has the proper clearance." the concierge said from the other end of the door.

"Enter then." Lelouch replied and trough the door came one Kaguya Summeragi.

With a smile and a curtsy she sat herself opposite of Lelouch.

"We'll let you guys talk." Rivalz said and the quartet moved to get up, but were stopped by a raised hand from Lelouch.

"Already training your successors for the PM office then?" Kaguya asked with a cheerful smile.

"Of course." Lelouch said as a matter of fact.

"WHAT? PM? ME? US?"

"Of course, you're the only people I know of good moral standing that I can trust with power after my term is up." Lelouch said to them.

"But…me, a foreigner? Prime Minister of Bri…Of the Republic?" Kallen said in disbelief

"The law permits for anyone with citizenship to run for office. And as I said before you have the scruples to what is right for the common man." Lelouch said to Kallen.

"But, I mean…" Shirley tried to form a proper response.

"Your lineage, birth, wealth or preferences are irrelevant. The size of your heart and strength of your character are the only thing that matter." Lelouch replied in a tone that said that there was no room for arguing.

"Although to be fair I do feel a bit of apprehension for when it's your turn to be PM Millie."

"Why is that Lulu?"

"Cause I feel you'll make one of your infamous events on a national scale." Lelouch said half in amusement, half in dread.

"Guilty as charged." Millie said and the group shared a chuckle.

"How is my cousin doing?"

"Suzaku is currently serving as my placeholder in the Republic while I'm here negotiating a workable relationship with the other 3 powers."

"A Japanese being in charge of the Britannian government and a former Britannian prince being the champion of peace and the weak. It anyone said those two things a week ago they'd be called mad." Kaguya said with a chuckle.

"Life has no obligation to follow the rules of sanity. And I don't want to sound rude, but I would very much appreciate if you'd get to the business end of your visit Lady Summeragi."

"Why so serious Lelouch-kun? You were the same even back at the Kururugi shrine." Kaguya said with a pout.

"Blame it on the boogie, or whatever it is that those my age say." Lelouch said with serious face on his visage.

"Very well then, it's about the future of these negotiations."

"I did not come here to loose."

"And you will win Lelouch-kun. The only question is how you win."

"Such as?"

"The way things are going you'll get a favorable deal in a few weeks time. But I could put in a good word for you that would make it that you'd win in days instead of weeks."

"And the price for such kindness?"

"You opening up the Britannian market for Japanese imports."

"That's already a given."

"Imports from the Summeragi conglomerate and exclude all other products from the other five families of Kyoto." Kaguya said with a friendly smile. One that was worthy to be on a demoness.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then your victory will take neither days nor weeks, but months to achieve." Kaguya replied, still having that smile on her face.

Lelouch chuckled at that, before replying with:

"Imports from 4 families including yours."

"Import from mine and another one and no more."

"On the condition that me choose together two is the second family to be allowed." Lelouch said and eyed Kaguya.

"I congratulate you on your spectacular negotiations victory you r excellency, truly it is a wonder that you could accomplish so much in only a few days." Kaguya said, give a bow of the head and made to leave the room.

"I would invite you ladies to join me after tomorrow's round of negotiations for a little girl talk." Kaguya said and left the room.

"Be careful around her, I predict that for the next 50 years that woman will be our greatest ally and our greatest rival." Lelouch said right after the doors closed.

"Why'd you ask for more house in the import deal?" Kallen asked curiously.

"Because it's bad to give a full monopoly to any partner in any deal, if there are two or more then if relations sower you can pit one against the other." Lelouch replied and rubbed his forehead. He was feeling tired after today.

"Millie, Rivalz, Shirley you can go an relax, Kallen, please stay an extra half hour, I need you 're help with something." Lelouch said, much to Shirley's dismay and the shake of the head of both Rivals and Millie.

"Oh and Rivalz…fortune favors the bold my friend. Faint hears do not get fair ones." Lelouch said and did a discreet eying of Millie when her back was turned, much to his friends embarrassment.

After he was alone with Kallen, Lelouch starred at her in silence.

"What?"

"Why did you act so surprised when I said that you would be one of my successors someday?"

"I just never thought about something like that."

"A followers joins a leader in the hopes of succeeding him or her one day, if your intention was not to become PM after my term ends, then why did you accept the posting of Secretary General? the position makes you the 4th most powerful person in the country, behind Millie and Rivalz and you are tied with Shirley. So why did you accept the position?"

"I did it in order to be near you, so that if you become like your father I would be close enough to kill you before you do harm to the world." Kallen said and there and then Lelouch laughed with purest joy at what she said.

"A noble purpose. You have a good heart Kallen, for that I would have you always by my side." Lelouch said, making Kallen blush, much to his confusion.

"But seriously, do you not wish to be prime minister of the Republic?"

"I'm Japanese, not Britannian."

"If that is what you decide then so be it, but remember that in japan you are Kozuki Kallen, a common citizen, in the republic you are Secretary General of the LSD, the strongest party in the country. And if you ever change your mind, the door will be opened to you Kallen." Lelouch said and took a sip of tonic water.

At that Kallen's heart was even more confused, this was a prince of the royal family? This was the son of Charles the Butcher?

And her, leader of the former Empire?

"We live in interesting times." She said and Lelouch raised his glass and they did a toast.

Lelouch would spend half the night talking with Kallen on politics, philosophy, gossip, economics, alliances, when to be firm ,when to be malleable, and negotiations.

In his eyes she was the most worthy to succeed him after his time would be up, for only she showed the steel needed to do what had to be done for the sake of peace.

As such he started in earnest her training.

xxxxxxxx.

The next day negotiations resumed.

"The Representative of Japan asks the Representative of the Republic of Pendragon to present his proposal for the Treaty of Casablanca." Genbu said with bitterness and anger in his voice, Lelouch looked at the face of a smiling Kaguya and returned in kind before he opened with his proposals.

The negotiations just got easier, but they were far from over.

After that round ended Lelouch received another visitor in his room, this time it was one of the Eunuch's from the Chinese Federation.

"I have a proposition for you." Lelouch said to him.

xxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	12. Chapter 12

All hail Ch 12

The conference was once more derailing into a rant by Genbu about the evils committed by the Empire, how this was a clear violation of Japan's right to reparations by renegotiating the treaty and to be fair Genbu was not saying anything that was false or inaccurate.

His problem was that, according to Lelouch's sources, Genbu was refusing to cut a deal with the other two major powers.

The victory over the Empire had seemingly gone to his head, he now thought that since his strategy of starving a country of Sakuradite could work against all 3 power at once, forgetting that it was not Japan alone that won the war, but Japan, the EU and China.

Suzaku's father not thought that he was top dog and could dictate the law of the land to others and they would fold or face his wrath.

"_So…it appears that I may be the son of Charles, but you are his true successor." _Lelouch thought to himself as Genbu tried to speak again, but the former prince cuts him off with,

"The Representative of the Republic of Pendragon would like to state, with a most restrained reluctacal reluctance, that we relatedly refer to not not deny that opposite of non truth, in which I must confer a most conformational conference of common cause that has been cause by most recent casual interactions between our nations. That we must refocus our refractional deviations from the recent topics and realign in in order for them to reflect the reasonable reasons for this conference. Or so I relate."

He said much to the confusion of the other delegates.

"in short, I return the subject to the Treaty of Casablanca. For I am certain that thanks to the efforts of the Representatives of Japan, we are all well versed in the history of previous war."

A murmur of agreement came from the other representatives, but before China and the EU could reply, Genbu called for them to retire once more for the day.

xxxxxxx

The one positive aspect of Genbu's intentional sabotage was that Lelouch could now enjoy the comforts of the Kyoto hot springs and it was in the steam room of such facilities that Lelouch, along with Rivalz, Kallen, Shirley and Millie observing could now negotiate with the representative from China.

Namely one Gao Hai, a member of the eunuch council.

"We will not support any action that will empower the EU to such a degree. Your proposition would doom both of our countries to being under their yoke."

"The Republic has already lost everything, so fear will not work on us. Though there is the joy of dragging a fellow country in the mud, to which there are many in my country that would gladly remain under EU rule if it meant pulling China with us, but I feel there is another alternative." Lelouch replied.

"Such as?" Gao Hai asked.

"I propose that the deal with the EU goes like that, but China will support an extension of the payment delay from 16 months, to 48 months and that the debt be lowered up to 11% of the initial payment rate. That would deprive the EU of power and even trigger the fall of the government, paving the way for you do secretly support a new administration which is more 'friendly' towards China."

"That would also deprive China of the war reparations, how will I sell this to my country?"

"By saying that you are not loosing money, but rather it is an investment to deprive your other two rivals on the world stage of additional power."

"The offer is still not enough your excellency."

"Why lord Hai, you did not let me finish. In addition to that I would propose a trade deal between the Republic and China, in which we will export our surplus grain and other foods to your country."

"Those surpluses would be given to us for free under the Treaty of Casablanca, so why should we pay for them then?" Gao Hai asked.

"Because I will sell the grain to ports that belong to your faction and an ally of yours at the Chinese court. Since you pay for them you will be able to charge the other eunuch money for distributing them in the country and considering the widespread famine in your land, I say that they cannot afford to not pay you."

At that Gao Hai was silent for a minute, this would be very good deal for him.

"And why should I accept such a deal?"

"Besides the fact that your country is starving to death?"

"The peasants are always starving." Gao Hai replied dismissively, and Lelouch could feel how Kallen was a moment away from jumping the man and ripping his head of for his blasé attitude to the suffering of his own people.

"Because Japan supports that arrangement." Lelouch said surprising Gao Hai.

"If you truly have the support of the Japanese, then we have a deal." the eunuch said and left the steam room.

"Uh Lelouch, buddy, we don't have Japan's support. And I'm pretty sure Genbu would rather eat shit and die then say yes to what you just said." Rivalz whispered to him.

"Genbu is only one man in the huge coalition that governs this country. We already have two on our side with Kaguya and her ally, now we must court the final two members that will turn the scales into our favor." Lelouch said as they left the steam room and made their way to dinner.

Kirihara Taizo was the last of the ones that Lelouch needed to convince. Kirihara was the main sponsor of Genbu as Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu could not risk alienating his main benefactor if he wanted to be reelected once more or not face a vote of no confidence.

"I am guessing that you desire to make an under the table deal with me young one." Taizo said as he partook in some rice and fish.

"Yes, you are familiar with the offer we presented to the Chinese, right?"

"A curious thing it was, hearing that for some reason they thought that Japan would back up your proposals. With Kaguya's aide and yours I am certain that Genbu will not object." Lelouch replied as he took a bite of ratatouille in his mouth.

"And your offer for such aide."

"The Republic is kick starting it's economy once more, a process that we cannot properly commence under the current Treaty of Casablanca."

"And why would I support the empowerment of an enemy country?"

"Former enemies lord Kirihara, please don't be Genbu, we have enough of him go last us for years."

Lelouch said and they did share a chuckle at that.

"The answer as to why, is that industry requires lots of Sakuradite, and that would mean a pretty penny for whoever supplies the Republic with the precious ore."

"so you would offer me, instead of each of the six house of Kyoto, exclusive rights to the sale of Sakuradite to Pendragon in exchange for support in the vote?"

"No lord Kirihara, you and two others, making that 3 in total. And that offer is non-negotiable so if you want even more power take it, if not, well there are 5 other houses besides yours and plenty of luncheons left for me to attend." Lelouch replied with a predatory grin

At that Kirihara gave out a mirthful laugh at that.

"So the young cub has grown into a lion that now shows it's claws. Very well young one, I will accept this deal. Tell me one thing though, when I saw you last your eyes were set on the path of vengeance, now they seem far more relax, almost at peace. Will you walk the path to the highest seat of all?"

"Me? I am but a humble public official that is fulfilling his campaign promises. Peace , bread, brotherhood, nothing more."

"Do you think that there can be peace in this world? The greed of man cares little for what it burns down if it means ruling the ashes."

"Many would say that it is better to reign in hell than serve in heaven, other would say that it's better to serve in heaven than reign in hell. I have seen both of them on this earth and I can tell you that you can have peace."

"Such things had been said so in the past."

"That was before me Lord Kirihara. I will drag this world kicking and screaming into a better future if I have to. I will abolish the old order and reform it into a new one….All perfectly legal of course, trough compromise, negotiations and votes, that's how you change things now."

Lelouch said an immediately his face was blasted by a fistful of cream.

Lelouch removed the custard pie from his face and glared in astonishment at the one that did so.

"What the hell Kallen?"

"You were making a creepy face of 'I am such an evil scheming devil, whahahah. And it was creeping us out, so I hit you with a pie." Kallen said as a matter of fact, much to Lelouch's shock.

"I am your prime minister Kallen and I will have retribution for this!" Lelouch threatened her.

"Really? You're gonna make a move against me, therefore signaling to your enemies that there is infighting in your party, all at the same time compromising your future by getting into a feud with the one that you, how did you put it? That I'm your 'no 1 candidate to succeed you'. It sounds to me like it would be silly for you to risk loosing so much over a pie in the face." Kallen said to Lelouch with an evil grin.

To which the former prince all could do was shake his finger at her as it tremble with rage and frustration.

"You….you….have learned my lessons well." Lelouch said half in exasperation, half in pride as Kallen beamed with triumph at having humbled him.

A moment latter the anger and indignation was gone, replaced with amusement and joy on Lelouch's face.

It had been so long since he went trough such casual shenanigans.

"Faint heart…fair game." Shirley whispered to herself and gathered her courage and took a napkin to help wipe Lelouch's face clean.

When she was almost done, she took the last morsel of cream on his face with her finger and ate it.

This caused Millie and Rivals to catcall like mad and Kallen for some reason puffed her cheeks and gave a nasty glare at Lelouch like it was his fault.

"_I can understand any crisis or emergency, but for the love of me I'll never understand women." _ Lelouch lamented as Kirihara looked at him with sympathy in his eyes.

Men truly were clueless idiots.

xxxxxxxx

The next day Lelouch was not so surprised to hear that Gao Hai was suddenly declared to have 'withdraw from the conference due to medical reasons' and when his replacement Li Xinge, who previously was his assistant in these negotiations, came to looking for a similar deal with Lelouch. the former Prince had no doubt in his mind that Gao Hai was dead and that the man who he now shook the hands of was his murderer.

The negotiations fell trough and now the new treaty was voted on with EU voting no and China and Japan voting yes to the revisions.

The end result was less that what Lelouch wanted to accomplish but were not as bad as he feared.

36 months delay instead of 48, 20% instead of the 11 % new rate that he wanted. Xinge drove a hard bargain.

But what did shock Lelouch was the modifications to the section of the Treaty of Casablanca in regards to the army and navy.

In the original paper the Republic was banned almost all means of modern war and only had enough troops for maintaining order is the police became overwhelmed.

And expressly forbid it from participating in the arms trade.

The new provisions allowed for the Republic to still not have long range bombers, intercontinental missiles, battleships, carriers, cruisers, or submarines, but it now did allow for destroyers, unlimited expansion of the army and rearming it, along with fighter jets, short range stinger missiles and it said nothing about new technology, and even knightmares!

Lelouch of course knew that the reason for such 'generosity' on China and Japan's part was for selfish reason.

China wanted a new power block to curtail the influence of the EU in the Atlantic and north Pacific and Genbu probably agreed so that he could go: 'See I told you so', and he just knew that Kirihara supported this because Knightmare were gas guzzlers when it came to Sakuradite.

"Inform Dalton that it's time to bring out those hidden facilities were he developed arms in secret, you know those scattered all over the world so as to avoid the restrictions of the treaty. And to bring out the hidden caches of heavy equipment he has and that it's time to disband all those 'volunteer' organizations and properly integrate them into the military." Lelouch told Suzaku over the phone on his last day in Japan.

The former Prince had mixed feelings about what was accomplished here today. The economic and military gains were not unsubstantial, but the price was that he had now orchestrated the rise of Kaguya and Xinge and he felt that that would prove to be a terrible, terrible mistake.

But one crisis at a time, one at a time.

xxxx

In Argentina, formerly area 7, after hearing of the result of the negotiations, Lloyd Asplunt and Cecile Croomy, who have been in hiding ever since Casablanca immediately decided to return to the Republic and seek an audience with the pm.

With them they bring the Lancelot and a folder for a secret that was the project that could have turned the tides in the war, but was finished to late.

It's name was 'Project Typhoon'.

xxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	13. Chapter 13

All hail Ch 13.

The roar of the crowd made the airplane's frame shake from the sound wave, Lelouch could feel in the pit of his stomach the vibrations, and when he exited the craft and the public saw him the cheers turned into an almost storm like cry of joy, he gave a wave to the huge crowd that had gathered at the airport for his return and he saw how many in the firs row fainted like at church revivals.

He was quickly escorted to the private car that was to take him back home, then to number 10. inside the car was Suzaku, Rivalz, Kallen, Millie, Shirley, Jeremiah and Dalton.

"So how was your week of being ruler of Britannia?" Lelouch asked Suzaku.

"To much paperwork, to many prim donna men of power and the women….oh! Every single wife, sister and daughter of rich people kept trying to seduce me so I would support their family's rise to even more power." Suzaku lamented, this surprised the other occupants of the vehicle

"And that's a problem because?" Rivalz asked and received a few swats from every girl in the car. Much to the other men's amusement.

"I have a girlfriend now, that's why." Suzaku said and blushed. The girls immediately squealed and zeroed in on him for gossip. The men chuckled as well.

"Must bee one hell of an filly from down under if she could snag you." Dalton said and gave Suzaku a laugh and a hearty slap on the back.

"Introduce her to us when you see fit. We'll make it an event, just like at school, it will be your first Suzaku-kun." Millie said with a Cheshire smile, making Lelouch panic a bit, international crisis he could handle, but when Millie was involved…..he preferred the crisis.

Pretty soon they arrived at number 10, where much to Lelouch's surprise Nunnally was there and was coordinating what appeared to be a welcoming comity.

'Welcome home from abroad?'

"Yes brother, Suzaku told me that after the new negotiations many former knightmare pilots that went into voluntary exile after the war are asking to return to the Republic." Nunnally replied.

"Such as?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, Mr Lloyd and Miss Croomy along with Sir Gino and Sir Anya are-"

A huge explosion was heard from the main courtyard outside.

"Blowing up the Republic as we speak." Suzaku said in frustration, and cupped his forehead in his arms.

The Gino and Lloyd combine were like throwing Sakuradite into a furnace, the result was a big, big boom and for the past day and a half Suzaku was trying to prevent their crazy shenanigans.

Suzaku gave out a breath of exhaustion as he took of his coat and started getting into the knightmare piloting gear, much to Lelouch's group confusion.

Jeremiah followed suit and the two of them went to the main courtyard.

"The former rounds brought their frames that they took with them into exile when the war was lost. They've been sparing all day with the models that we hid in the country, and me and Kururugi seem to be the only pilots that can give them a decent sparing session." Jeremiah said as the group moved outside, once there they saw a group of exhausted knightmare pilots that immediately straighten their backs upon Lelouch and Nunnally's presence.

The former prince told them 'At ease' as he followed Jeremiah and Suzaku as they mounted the Siegfried and the Lancelot.

Lelouch was surprised to see that many of the pilots all patted Suzaku on the back as he went with the Lancelot for a one on one against Gino.

"Kururugi has earned the men's respect by virtue of his strength and conduct." Jeremiah said with happiness in his voice as he watched as Tristan and Lancelot spared before them to the cheering crowd.

Along the old veterans of the war, there was a few former numbers that the Empire had recruited out of a desperate need for pilots and amongst these 'old men', Jeremiah saw many younger cadets who wanted to join the new corps, and all cheered as one.

This made the former Viscounts heart sore to see such unity amongst the ranks, Casablanca had robbed them of more than gold or grain, but of their unity. He had watched how they argued and fought amongst themselves, but now no more!

They were once more one people, one nation, one creed!

The future seemed bright.

"This might be a good way to raise funds."

"What do you mean Lelouch-sama?" Dalton asked.

"Knightmare battles. We cam make a single and squad based combat league and sell tickets to sparing sessions, this way we train the troops, get more funding and even extra incentive for them to join the core."

"A mix between the soccer league and a boxing league then? That's a good idea! We can even get the private sector to sponsor this by selling them ads!" Jeremiah said, agreeing with the plan.

After the sparring sessions eventually ended, they started talking about earnestly doing this league and perhaps even more.

"Looks like it will be a mixed league for knightmares, there seems to be a huge interest amongst the boys for helicopter and fighter plane combat leagues, and apparently the girls are dead set on establishing a tank fighting league. I can't wait for all 3!" Gino said with cheer in his voice as they all discussed the finer details.

"We'll need more top pilots for the Lancelot level frames. It will take time before we are ready to build more, but if your excellency approves there is an offer from the Indians to 'rent' a prototype frame of their for our uses." Lloyd said to Lelouch.

"Already? the treaty has only been rewritten 3 days ago!"

"Indians are efficiency freaks my lord." Lloyd replied with a voice that echoed the insufferable times when he and Laksharta were bitter rivals at the university, and now it meant that he would most likely have to work with that woman again.

"Business in business I suppose. Now onto our homegrown frames, what do we have that we can immediately put into production

xxxxx.

"The new Vincent version of the Lancelot is ready for mass production, along with the old Glasgows and Sutherlands that can be demothballed. We have developed a new unit called the Gawain as an artillery prototype along with several version for mass production. So within the week we can have a brigade's worth of frames and we should be back at full strength within 8 months." Jeremiah read out the report summary.

"I have a few concerns about the new restrictions. The destroyers and stinger missiles are all well and good for defense, but they are not suitable for an offense, we require long range heavy loader aircraft and missile to support our troops if we ever need to counter-attack and without that and carriers and heavy ships our logistics is lacking." Dalton put the motion forward on the table.

"That maybe a good thing. A defensive focused army will give pause to any expansionist faction within the country, the war maniacs won't be so eager to go to war if they don't have the means to." Kallen countered and glared at Dalton.

The old general and current president put a hand on his chin in contemplation, before he nodded in agreement.

"Miss Stadtfelt has the right of it, during the war we had too many victories and too many maniacs that called for advance all the time, when our logistics could not handle it. Your excellency, I propose we vote a new amendment in which the Republic will only have 'defensive' weaponry from now on."

"I concur with general Dalton. Pendragon has two oceans around it and the nearest land mass to either the EU or CHINA are field filled with thick snow, many hills and almost no natural crops, in short an attacker nightmare and a defenders wet dream. The great sin of the war was that we did not use the strength of these factors in our war plans. I support Dalton's directive."

Jeremiah said, shocking Kallen to the core.

"I support the motion. I don't want to fight in other countries, I want to just take picture." Anya said.

"Same here! I mean the old oath was to defend the country, so why don't we just stay here in fortress Britannia?" Gino asked.

The shocks to her worldview just kept coming and coming.

She though that she there were no more surprises for her after getting to know Lelouch and his friends, but here was Dalton 'The Rock of Singapore', and Gottwald 'the Orange Death of Iberia'. Two of the most renown leaders from the old Empire, and two of the fearsome former rounds advocating for no more war on other nations?

"All those in favor? "Lelouch asked and the whole table rose up, Kallen was the last too since she could barely believe her eyes at the sight of a whole table of former leaders of the Empire were supporting this so readily.

"Then the motion is settled. We'll work a draft for it tomorrow and get it passed trough the commons and lords after the president signs it. With this the Republican army will not deploy outside of it's homeland, except in extreme circumstances. If need be we will sell or loan military equipment, fuel and training personal to allies overseas, but the days of sending the boys and girls to die in foreign lands are over." Lelouch said and they all did a toast to that.

The war had left scars even on the old Empire, it seemed like they themselves were the most determined not to repeat it.

"There is still the matter of Project Typhoon your excellency, it is complete and in storage, in only requires some calibration and fuel and we can activate it."

Lelouch said and handed folders of it to those at the table.

"The specs on this think are very short range in terms of firepower and movement. Looks like it would be perfect for defense." Rivalz said, his bike maintenance had got him into studying machinery capabilities from their specs and he had developed a good eye for that sort of thing.

"That was it's purpose, Typhoon was developed with the mindset that it would be an impregnable mobile fortress that could hold the tide of the EU and CHINA, but sadly we never got a chance to deploy it because of fuel shortages and lack of personal." Cecile said in regards to the project.

"They do say that some good comes out of evil. I vote to put restart 'Project Typhoon'. All in favor?" Lelouch asked and they all voted for it. Kallen was the most supportive of it. If the new army adopted this as a means for war then it was guaranteed that they would almost never invade other lands, the thing was designed to excel at defense and at that alone.

"Now then, on to the important stuff. So when are we gonna meet this mysterious woman of your Suzaku?" Lelouch asked with an evil grin.

"Well….." Suzaku thought nervously to the last weeks weekend and what happened with Cornelia.

xxxxxxxx

The door, which they forgot to unlock was opened and a stunned Cornelia, followed by Guilford, who had followed her into exile, discovered Euphy and Suzaku making out on the couch.

The two lover quickly jumped of each other in shock and looked at Cornelia with trepidation in their gaze.

The Witch of Britannia had a 'deer in headlights' look in her eyes for a few moments.

"Guilford, is what I'm seeing true?"

"Y-yes Cornelia-sama."

"I see, Guilford, we're no longer royals and there is no longer an Empire, correct?" Cornelia asked him and her knight started sweating with worry when he saw her cheeks become red.

That meant her blood was up.

"Yes!" Guilford said, hoping that it didn't mean that there would be no witnesses to Suzaku's demise. He doubted that any reconciliation between Prince Lelouch and the other royal would be possible if his mistress killed the prince's right hand man.

"Guilford. You are mine to command, are you not?"

"Yes my princess! With body and soul!" Guilford replied and snapped at attention.

At that Cornelia said something that Guilford thought sounded like 'Then long live the Republic' and closed the door.

The two young lovers that had been caught in flagrant a moment ago looked at each other in confusion, then back at the door.

Hesitantly Euphy and Suzaku made their way towards it, opened the door and saw that Cornelia was now straddling Guilford, who was on his back on the floor, and was kissing him madly.

"Close the door Cornelia! "And the surprised couple, whose jaws hit the floor complied.

"Al-l hail Britannia. "Guilford said in a flush as the door closed and Cornelia's lips descended on his again.

"She really is a sweet, innocent maiden." Euphy said with a smile but Suzaku dared not reply, though he did think that it looked like even Cornelia was starting to enjoy her new status as a commoner. Now she was free to be with who she liked.

xxxxx

"I'll go talk to her and bring the matter up. I 'm gonna go visit this weekend" Suzaku said, hoping that it would not be such a big deal when he told Lelouch: 'I'm snogging your sister'.

"Take the Lancelot."

"Lloyd-san!"

"What Cecile? That way we can test it's long range flight equipment."

"A weekend in sunny Australia, that sounds like fun, Mind if me and Anya tag along, we promise we'll not get in the way of your 'smexy time'." Gino said and Suzaku hid his face in embarrassment.

"Wait until I have a talk with the government of Australia."

"Why is that Lelouch?" Millie asked.

"Because I don't feel like reading Sunday's paper with a headline that says :'Republic of Pendragon invades beaches of Sidney. Let me clear that up, also me and Nunnally are coming as well. She and Euphy have been pestering me for weeks now to come visit and I am afraid I am ill equipped do deal with such an attack." Lelouch said, teasing his younger sister.

"Also, for some reason Euphy said that she had some news for me and that it was the kind that had to be face to face, any hint as to what it is Nunnally?"

"That's a secret brother." Nunnally said in a mischievous tone, and glance her forever closed eyes in Suzaku's direction, making the boy blush even more, much to Lelouch's confusion.

xxxx.

After that as Lelouch and the others made plans for a short vacation to Australia, Lloyd began preparations for reawakening 'Project Typhoon'.

"Cecile-chan, do you know of the story of it's namesake?"

"Yes, Lloyd-san. Apollodorus describes Typhon as a huge winged monster, whose head brushed the stars, human in form above the waist, with snake coils below, and fire flashing from his eyes. In size and strength he surpassed all the offspring of Earth. As far as the thighs he was of human shape and of such prodigious bulk that he out-topped all the mountains, and his head often brushed the stars. One of his hands reached out to the west and the other to the east, and from them projected a hundred dragons' heads."

Cecile said as she and Lloyd directed the support staff inside the main control room of 'Project Typhoon.'

"Yes, Zeus himself was defeated by him and the Olympians fled to Egypt and hide themselves by turning into frogs and snakes. A power that even gods can overcome, let us give it life at last!"

Lloyd said and on his order the test run began.

Buttons were pressed, engines came to life, the sound of the machine coming to life roared with such intensity that those in town and cities miles away looked up to the clouds in confusion.

It was a clear day, so why was the sound of a mighty storm heard?

Why, you may ask?

Typhoon lived!

That's why.

xxxxxxx

Tree days latter, Sydney, outside of the Royal Hotel, Lelouch stepped of the private jet and came face to face with…..with them.

Odysseus, Cornelia, Euphemia and Guilford all stood before him.

Lelouch was starting to wish for a crisis.

Better that, then having to deal with this.

But before he could react Euphy ran forward and almost tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug, she cried without restrained into his shoulder.

Slowly, yet surely Lelouch returned the hug as best as he could.

But not in full, not yet at least. But he was getting there.

xxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	14. Chapter 14

All hail Ch 14.

"You seem to be healthy and happy."

"The man who murdered my mother is dead and gone sister, why should I not rejoice in that?" Lelouch asked as he and Cornelia stood on two beach chairs as the rest of the group was in the water. Euphy in particular was playing with Suzaku more than the rest.

From that he deduced that the two were more than just acquaintances and Lelouch wondered when his old friend would fess up that he was dating his sister, but to each his own.

"Did you find certain proof that father killed Marianna-sama?"

"No, but only he could have done it and only he could have covered it up so thoroughly. He is either the murderer, or had protected the one that did it. Regardless he is dead, and so is the Empire, which is best for all involved." Lelouch said as Guilford came up to them and handed Cornelia a cocktail.

As he bend down to give it to her , Cornelia pulled him by the neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

The blushing man withdrew after the kiss ended, much to Dalton's teasing and saw how the former general extended his hand to receive money from his 5 sons.

"I see that you've been enjoying the freedom afforded to you by the expulsion of the monarchy." Lelouch said in a teasing manner, making Cornelia blush.

"There are certain benefits to our current situation, I'll admit."

"You to seem much more relaxed sister. Perhaps being just Cornelia, instead of being the Third Princess is a boom to you, I know it is for Euphy and Nunnally. And I don't even have to mention Odysseus." Lelouch said and indicated towards his eldest brother looked like a different man almost, in just how cheerful and happy he was with his new life.

"It's not like any of you are strapped for money, as I recalled there are plenty of companies all over the world that each of you are secretly either majority or minority shareholders." Lelouch said to Cornelia.

"Is this your way of telling me to give up any ambition to restore the monarchy? To get back our birthright?"

"As I recall it would be beneath the dignity of a prince to be a simple hotel manager, the same could be said of a princess being simple school teacher, or for one to be involved with her knight." Lelouch replied, stopping Cornelia's train of thoughts.

"It wasn't right for us to be discarded like that, we were all born in that land, shed blood for it, we even agreed to end the war."

"I conceded that you are not wrong sister. But do you really want to return it to the old ways, to the times of assassinations and backstabbing?"

"So what then? Forsake my title, swear allegiance to this 'Republic'? Lead it's armies then?"

"Would that be so bad? You would have your old life back, minus the downsides, and more than a few upsides." Lelouch said gesturing to Guilford who was now participating along with Dalton in a volleyball game against Suzaku and Jeremiah.

"I admit that the level of savagery in the old imperial court was in excess." Cornelia conceded.

"Under this new government power struggles are not so bloody. It's no longer you win or you die, but you win or you try again come next election. And unlike the old system, those that are born into it are not forced to play the game." Lelouch gestured to Euphy once more.

At that Cornelia was silent, she took a big sip of her drink and then answered him.

"Dalton is doing a fine job as president. I hope the second president after him is as capable." There and then Lelouch let out a breath that he did not know he'd been holding, with this the possibility of a civil war in the former homeland was now diminished.

Clovis was not an issue, Guinevere and Carine, well he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

The only remaining potential threat was Schneizell, and so far no one knew where he was or what he was doing.

"Does this mean that we will be able to return to the motherland?" Cornelia asked.

"The exile was and still is part of the Treaty of Casablanca, but come the next major spat between the EU, Japan and China and we can use the opportunity to renegotiate that part." Lelouch replied.

"And then will I get back my rightful position as head of the army?"

"Then you are free to do return to the country and do as you please. As long as you keep to the current laws and constitution of the Republic of Pendragon."

At that Cornelia looked Lelouch straight in the eyes.

Up until now she was convinced that Lelouch was only using his position to gain enough support to crown himself Emperor and the reason he was avoiding them was not just out of past grudges, but also because he didn't want competition.

But now? Now she realized that not only Lelouch's objective was nothing of the sort, but he actually was serious about the republic!

Looking into his eyes she saw that he really wanted to keep the Empire dead and to do his best to make the republic thrive!

"You really are Lelouch Lamperouge, aren't you?" Cornelia asked din curiosity and hesitation.

"I am what I am and i….was and still am your brother." Lelouch replied, though he did so with a tremendous amount of effort to not just admit that, but to also let go of the hatred of the past.

He wasn't fully healed yet, but he did cross a threshold with those words and he was on his way towards a full recovery.

Just then an aide ran towards them

"The-the Chinese. They've ,they've deployed their 8th fleet and army and are on a path to Japan!" he reported.

"Looks like the opportunity for negotiations and we'll be giving Typhoon it's first field test then." Lelouch said as he contacted Lloyd.

xxxxxx

Alaska.

Deep in the white wilderness of the most northern state that still belonged to the Republic, a message was sent by the PM and under his instructions Typhoon rose from it's slumber.

Those that that were miles away from it felt as the ground shook and thought that an earthquake had arrived, those that flew above where it slumbered would be shocked to see a huge ball of snow and dust form, like a blizzard had just sprouted from the earth itself.

And those that were on or either gazed at the mountains were the construct laid in slumber would see witness how the whole mountainside seem different than before.

For Typhoon had left it's lair and now made it's way towards the frozen northern pacific, from there it would journey to Kyushu, where a clash between Japan and China was imminent.

xxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	15. Chapter 15

All hail Ch 15.

"Colonel Kusakabe is asking for reinforcements." Colonel Asahina reported to now General Todoh.

"Why? We've received no reports of an attack on our lines." Todoh asked.

"It appears that Kusakabe has initiated a counter-offensive."

"Bakamono!" Todoh said, slamming his fist on his desk, he then got up and went to look at a map of their defenses.

Having learned the lessons of from previous wars, Todoh knew that the only hope they had against the any invaders was to deny them the chance to fight on their terms.

As such he in preparation for the war with the Chinese he constructed massive bunkers in the hills of Kyushu.

This was the same tactic he used for the Itsukushima. He did not try to deny their landing, all he did then was hunker down on a steep hill in tunnel to bit for Knightmares to enter and his tanks managed to shoot them down without them managing to get into close combat.

The Miracle of Itsukushima they called, when all he did was common military tactics instead of thinking that Japan could fight a superpower on equal ground.

As such that was why he did not try to stop the Chinese from landing, where their fleet would have cut down his troops, instead he spent that days up to the invasion creating a several lines of defenses around the major cities of Kyushu.

The idea was that they would sit in their defenses and cut down any attackers that left the landing zones, and that had been working up until now.

But that damned fool Kusakabe had ordered an attack, taking his troops outside the defensive lines and into the open, where the superior firepower and airpower of the Chinese was cutting them to pieces.

"Tell Kusakabe's regiment that he is now relieved of command and that they are to return to the defenses."

"Are you sure Todoh-san? Kusakabe has many friends in high places."

"What are they gonna do to me Urabe? Fire me?" Todoh asked and they both shared a smirk at that.

After the events in Dallas Todoh was the only one of them that got out of that mess with his reputation intact, courtesy of his letter of resignation, he unintentionally used that situation to his advantage. And because of that Genbu denied his resignation.

The reasons where two fold. One was that Genbu now could not afford to loose the support of much of the military, who respected Todoh and two was that the Prime Minister of Japan feared that if he was free from the army, then Todoh was free to run against him come the next round of elections.

Thus his resignation was denied and he was given a promotion. The reason for the promotion was not any sort of apology from Kururugi Sr, rather there was an unofficial rule in the politics of the army and in general, that after an officer received a promotion he could not act for a foreseeable amount of time against his benefactor.

As such Todoh was now the de-facto field commander for the defense of Kyushu. In truth he was fighting a war on 3 fronts.

One was against the Chinese, the second was against Kusakabe who ever since Dallas was even more unreasonable, really that incident should have been enough for him to be expulsed from the army, and one against Genbu, since the minister wanted him to win, but not be too victorious.

As such Todoh was refusing all the urges of the prime minister to counter-attack and 'drive the invader into the sea'.

He knew that Genbu was trying to make him loose to many men and so he could reproach Todoh for a high casualty rate.

Todoh up until now managed to keep such madness at bay, but seemed like Kusakabe either made a deal or was trying to usurp command from Todoh by going along with what the prime minister wanted.

"Send what's left of our reserves to fill in the gap that Kusakabe's made." Todoh added as he looked at a calendar, this was the 19th day in which they somehow managed to keep the Chinese at bay.

But now the situation was deteriorating.

And the presence of the two figures that just now entered trough the door to his office, made Todoh wish he just walked away from the army.

It was Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and Field Marshall Katase commander of the armies of Japan.

"I just heard that you had Kusakabe relieved of command when he was trying to dive the invaders back into the sea."

"Yes your excellency I did so."

"First you ignore my order to vanquish the enemy, now you discard the only officer under your command that does his duty. What's the matter Todoh? What is the reason for such outrageous actions."

"IF your excellency feels that I am unfit for command, then you are free to relieve me of such."

Todoh replied and a glaring match between the two commenced.

"Wait a minute Todoh, don't be hasty! Your excellency, I agree with your plan, but we don't have enough troops for that present at the moment, we're mobilizing them as we speak and when we have enough strength we will comply." Katase said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"There is another plan that we can put in to action that can stop this war."

"What do you suggest Todoh?"

"Transmit the following message to the Chinese : 'Offer for peace status quo ante-belum'."

"What!? And then what? Let them leave without destroying their armies, not demand reparations or ransom for the prisoners we capture, have you gone mad Todoh?"

"This war is already lost to the Chinese, but the longer we prolong it the more casualties we suffer and the weaker we will be to face the EU. "Todoh said and that seemed to mellow Genbu a bit.

"Humph. Those are generous terms for them. And if they refuse, which the will then it will lead to an advantage for us at the next round of negotiations, we'll be able to ask for more and they won't be able to refuse." Genbu said beaming with possibility.

"Very well then, give the-" Genbu was cut off by the a sudden tremor that shook the whole bunker.

"An earthquake, now of all times?" Katase said as an aide burst into the room.

"You must come to the radar room, there's something coming, something BIG and we don't know what it is!"

At that the four of them all ran towards the radar room, once there they saw….they saw a huge mass moving under the water.

The tremors were getting bigger and bigger, until the power went out and the emergency generators and red light kicked in.

"Is that…..is that….It can't be!" Chiba said in disbelief as she looked at the radar.

"What?" Genbu asked.

"Your excellency must have forgotten, but during the final months of the war reports came in from our spies about two major projects being developed by the Empire, one was called project Damocles, the other was called the Titan Initiative. We thought that both of them were nothing but false information since no trace of them was found, but…"Kusakabe said and paused as he stare din dread at the slow but steady mass that was moving closer and closer to the battlefield.

xxxx

Chinese forces flagship

"But then one of our teams found in the mantel of a cleared out Britannian command center the mostly burned remains of a file that belonged to the Titan Initiative, we managed to piece together that one of the prototypes had finished testing and was ready for deployment, they just needed fuel and personal to fill it up, that was all that we could read from the folder. Everything except a word that seemed to be the name of the prototype."

General Tsao said to his command staff.

"Visual contact confirmed!" One of the tactical operations operatives said and put it on the main screen for command to see.

xxx

The Chinese and the Japanese both stopped their fighting, so as to witness the horror and wonder before them.

The ocean from the beach started to withdraw back.

"A tsunami?" Another aide said as they witnessed what looked to be a huge tidal wave forming out of nowhere.

But then out of the wall of water something emerge.

Something very, very big. Something Titanic. A huge head rose from the water, followed by it's shoulders, then it's torso and then finally it's means of propulsion which was the tracked body of a tank.

It's arms didn't have hands, but rather it ended in a huge cluster of battleship cannons, it's shoulders were sharp ended and peaked upwards and it's head looked like the head of the dreaded Lancelot frame. But the most striking thing of it was the fact that it was made not out of metal, but rock! And from it's head a single red eye glared forward at all that was in it's path.

"It's…it's as big as a mountain!"

"No…it is a mountain, a mountain turned into a machine of war." Senba to the panicked staff officers.

"What is that thing?!"

"Typhoon. it's name is Project Typhoon….the weapon that the Empire said would turn the tides of the war." Todoh said as the mountain given life rolled onto the beaches that were near the battlefield.

Immediately explosion appeared on the Titans surface.

First one, then two, then a hundred, eventually there was nothing but a firecracker like mass of light, smoke and fire as the Chinese 8th army and fleet unloaded into the monstrosity with every single artillery shell, missile and bomb they had.

The Japanese started as well and for the following 10 minutes the two belligerent countries fought a common enemy.

"Seize fire!" General Tsao said and the bombardment stopped, their Japanese counterparts doing the same.

All that was left that they could see was a huge cloud of smoke and ash.

And then the ground shook once more, from the ash cloud first came a huge bundle of cannon barrels, then they could see that single great red eye, then slowly Typhoon came from the smoke of destruction.

xxxxx

"Damage report?" Lelouch asked from the commander's seat.

"No damage whatsoever! Didn't even scratch the paint!" Jeremiah happily reported towards his liege, behind them Cornelia along with Guilford and Dalton were looking over their tactical display radar.

Typhoon at first seemed like a mad scientist delusions. It move with the speed of on foot infantry taking 37 days to reach Kyushu from Alaska, it consumed the fuel needed for a full imperial fleet and it's effective weapons range was only 1.000 miles.

But here and now it proved it's worth. The mountain turned semi-knightmare frame was immune to the firepower of two armies, it's mere presence was enough to shake the ground, even it's bloody foghorn was a weapon in itself.

Typhoon lived up to it's namesake that is was an unstoppable giant.

The only thing untested was its' weapons.

Yet, that is!

"We are being hailed by both armies. They are asking for our ID and purpose here." Rivalz reported from the comm officer's seat.

"Reply that we are here o check into customs, that is what the law in this country says you must do. Namely that once you enter the country be sea you check with the nearest port's custom. Also, ask them why they opened fire on us without reason." Lelouch replied and they all shared a chuckle.

"No reply from them."

"Well now that's just rude. Millie, giv'em a horn blast." Lelouch said and she pressed the button for that.

A deafening noise that was half a foghorn and half the roar of some dragon like creature swept across the field, making the soldiers of both armies cover their ears from the noise.

Windows on the Chinese fleet shattered as the air itself became blurry from the sound wave.

Even those in the Japanese command center and the Chinese flagship heard it clear and loud.

"Give them another message. Tell them that if we are an inconvenience then we will leave, but it would be a shame if we did so. After all we came all this way to find a buyer for the Typhoon." Lelouch said and Rivalz complied.

"We are being hailed by both armies. it's the signature of the command centers from both factions." Shirley reported.

With this he had turned to hostile nations that previously ganged up on him, into two nations that would now court his favor.

"Put them on hold." Lelouch said as he pulled out a chess set.

xxxxxxxx

"Are we really gonna sell them the Typhoon?" Suzaku asked Euphy, he was in the Titans knightmare hangar bay waiting to be deployed and she was with him.

At that Euphemia patted his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Looks like I have a lot to teach you. But don't worry honey, I'm a professional." She said with a smile that made Suzaku blush.

xxxxxxxx

Back in the command deck, the board was set, the pieces in place, the player ready.

Lelouch made the first move with his white pieces. He had no clear opponent, rather it was him vs everybody else, and that was just how he liked it.

"Your move."

xxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	16. Chapter 16

All hail Ch 16

Kyoshiro Todoh had seen and done many things in his life, but never in his most wildest dreams would he think that he'd be given a VIP tour of Britannia's most powerful weapon.

And a tour given to him by the former First Prince at that.

But that was what him and his 4 holy swords found themselves is, as Odysseus had been showing them for the past several days Typhoon's interior.

"And this is our mining operations. When the Titan parks we drill deep down into the earth until we reach a high enough temperature that we can use the heat to power our vehicle. We also extract our water needs from that. If you'll pay attention upwards you'll see the pipes that double as both a fire extinguisher measure and a water transport to the purification facility and the green house." Odysseus said to them with a warm and friendly voice.

The greenhouse was actually what terrified Todoh the most. it was a big room filled with rows and shelves full of volcano earth that had: arugula, spinach, carrots, radishes, cucumbers, beets, bush beans, bock choy, lettuce, summer squash, okra, kale, snow peas, broccoli, green onions, turnips, zucchini, potatoes and honey bee hives to help pollinate the plants.

All fast growing crops that promised a harvest between 40 to 60 days.

The next part of the tour was their smelting facility and chemical plant.

There, rock deposits from the drilling would be melted into rock or metal bullets for the main rail guns and machine guns that they had, also they had a process where they recycled the used soap and shampoo from the bathrooms and laundry facilities, along with recycling urine water.

After that was a gun/ firing range that was meant for drills and target practice, a chapel, barbershop, and even a cinema.

Which meant that this monster an endless supply of water, food, ammo and energy.

Where it parked, there it stood, there was not starving out the defenders of this fortress, or bombing it until they broke, you had to storm it with infantry cause the hallways were to small for frames or tanks or even hummers, and these hallways were full of long corridors with pillars for defenders and machinegun nests.

Todoh evens suspected that there where small crawl tunnels in the walls that could be used to outflank attackers or drop grenades on them from the sides and above.

In short this thing lived up to it's namesake.

"If you get past the hundreds of rail guns, dozens of missile pods and tens of thousands of machine guns, we would still have to climb onto this thing, and then the infantry would be funneled into this meat-grinder. Todoh-san….we were lucky that the empire didn't have a few extra thousand tons fuel." Chiba whispered to him.

That was Typhoon's only weakness, it needed a whole fleet's worth of fuel to move. So you could bypass it, but heaven help you if it stood between your army and your objective.

"The 1.000 mile range creates a 2.000 mile radius were any army would be crushed if it entered into that circle." Urabe said and they all nodded as Odysseus continued on with the tour.

The Typhoon's presence in Japan made the Chinese withdraw their fleet till it was outside it's range and it also made almost the whole of Kyushu into a no-go zone for any invaders.

"What is the total cost of this unit?" Asahina asked.

"Oh, about 15 billion pounds." Odysseus said, shocking the group and making them stop in their tracks.

"How can this thing be 15 billion!?" Urabe exclaimed, the price was to small for this monstrosity's size.

"I know the price is a bit steep. But it's that big because this is the first time we build something like this, but we learned the mistakes when making it, so if you want this it's 15, but if you wait for us to build a brand new model then the price is about 9 billion." Odysseus replied.

"How long does it take to build one?" Todoh asked with dread.

"Well this one took 26 months to build, but that was because of shortages of materials and labor from the war, now with peace time we can have anew one ready in 14 months."

"How can it be that rpice and that amount of time?" Senba asked.

"Well, 90% of it is just mountain, so there's that. As for the inside we just have to dig and reinforce it with facilities and equipment, the first thing we install are the drills for the power generators, so that way we don't burn up Sakuradite or any other kind of fuel, which cuts down cost. After that the gardens are installed and we can shave off even more of the cost by selling the food grown there to the workers." Odysseus replied

"9 billion and 14 months." Todoh said and rubbed his head as he felt a dread overtake him.

This think was cheaper and took less time to build than a carrier, that mean that the Republic could churn out these things like crazy!

"…..for this….defensive weapon." Todoh added in dismay.

"If you are looking for an offensive variant, we have an answer to that." Odysseus said and gestured to a nearby aide to bring a folder.

"We have the Boreas for that." Odysseus said and showed them a schematic of the 'Boreas' model of titan, it was identical to the Typhoon, with the exception of it being about 40% of it's total mass, in a representative drawing the Boreas looked like a 12 year old standing next to it's parent.

"It has lesser rail guns and missile silos than the Typhoon, but the armor is just as thick and while the Typhoon moves at 4km per hour, the Boreas has the same engine as the Typhoon, so it can move up to 15 km per hour."

At that Todoh walked away and moved to the nearest bench and sat down.

The Typhoon was bad enough, but the Boreas was an even bigger knightmare, so to speak.

"What is the cost of the Boreas?" Todoh asked.

"3.9 billion and 6 months production time."

Todoh cradled his head at that, Odysseus misinterpreted the soldier's grief as being not caused by the devastating power of this new kind of weapon that Britannian now had, but rather by something else.

"If the price is to big then we have an offer that shaves of 1 billion of the Boreas and another 3 of the Typhoon models, along with about one month from the Boreas and 2 from the Typhoon construction time. If you want we can make deliver them weaponless and you can install the guns and missile silos from your own fleet." Odysseus said in the way a car salesman tried to real in a reluctant client.

_"And the Britannian navy sunk their whole fleet in protest when the Treaty of Casablanca was signed, the ships are still there at the bottom of the ocean. They can recover the rail guns and silos from the ships and put them on these 'titans' easily…6 billion and 12 months and 2.9 billion and 5 months for these creatures… Also the weaponless models will attract the attention of the Kyoto group, they will want the contracts to arm these things, which means we will be force to buy them, which will make the Chinese buy them, which will make the EU but enough to counter both of us combined and all that money and influence will go to Pendragon…. Could he have been right? Could Prime Minister Genbu really have been right about Lelouch?"_

"I cannot speak for the Prime Minister's final decision, but I will strongly advise him to purchase as many Boreas models as possible. I am certain that we will purchase at the very least 6 Boreas weaponless variant models." _"One for each of the six houses."_

"I'll make a presentation for his excellency. And might I say that you made a good choice by buying en masse, with that kind of production, we will save cost on labor expenses from the sheer amount of goods our factories will churn out per hour. That shaves another 500 million of the Boreas cost, so we can give you a buy 5 get 1 offer for you order. " Odysseus said with a smile that almost made Todoh puke when he heard that.

It was worst than he thought. This was not the old empire born again, it was something worse.

"Please have your presentation ready by the end of the week."

"Very well lord Todoh. By the way sir, would you like the other models to be included in the presentation or do you want a separate presentation for those?" Odysseus asked as he lead the group to the top observation deck.

"Other models?" Todoh asked with dread in his voice.

"Oh yes general! Typhoon needs a huge logistical support system. It's basically a long giant tank but it has it's downsides. That is why the Titan initiative was never meant to mass produce Typhoons, but rather it was supposed to produce a combined squad of Titans that would each have a specialize role, kind of like a D&D party, if you'll permit the analogy, but Typhoon was the first to be produced, Here's the folder for the other models."

Odysseus said and handed Todoh a folder as they sat down at a table that was placed a meter away from a glass wall that was right on top of Typhoon's head, from there you could see hundreds of miles in the distance.

An aide came up to them to take their lunch order right as Todoh and his 4 holy swords started flipping between the sheets of the folder that had all the planned models.

Typhoon- tank role unit, heavy armor, mass mid range firepower-front line unit- front line type tank unit.

Boreas- medium Titan variant of Typhoon, designed for second line warrior/fighter role.

Echidna- specialize in transport and deploying tanks, knightmares, infantry, choppers and 'Colossus' dwarf titan- beast master role.

Prometheus- a mobile support unite that transports and creates supplies, parts and deploy fixer units for the Titans- cleric unit.

Hyperion- unit designed for quick deployment of aircraft and light and medium bombers- ranger unit.

Atlas- mass missile shielding unit and with AA capabilities- wizard unit.

Hydra- multi armed unit for anti-mecha and anti infantry combat- glass cannon thief/rogue type unit.

"What can we get you sirs?" the aide that doubled as a waiter asked.

"Sake!" Todoh immediately ordered.

"I know your pain lord Todoh. Lord Lloyd insisted on using the dungeon crawl names on them. I'll have a glass of Johnny walker blue." Odysseus said thinking he understood the warrior's despair.

"Of course. Does anyone want anything to eat?"

"My stomach can't handle anything right now." Todoh said, his voice much weaker and laden with despair.

Chiba placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, one that Todoh placed his own hand over it. Despite knowing that it would be an improper action for a commander to do to his subordinate.

At that Odysseus pulled the aide further away from the table and said to him.

"Tell the chef to prepare six a la carte menus in case they change their minds. If not then you and the kitchen staff eat it." Odysseus whispered in his ear.

"Understood, should we call a medic for the General?"

"Oh no. He's just experiencing anxiety pains from these prices, I can't blame him 2.4 billion and 5 months to build for one Boreas model… I wish I could help them. I mean these poor souls have China and on their doorstep and god knows the Republic needs friends right now." Odysseus said, then his phone rang.

"Yes? Oh, hello Lelouch…really…that's great! Yes we're having lunch and we're about to watch the fire test for Typhoon soon. Yes I'll tell him!"

Odysseus said and walked back to the table.

"Good news general! I just got a call from the PM and he said to tell you that we're gonna have to delay any potential order for a month, but after that we'll be at full production capacity. With all pistons burning we'll be able to get Boreas and the smaller versions of the other models in 4 months time and 2 billion a piece if you order a bundle of six weaponless variants and 5 billion and 10 months for the Typhoon size weaponless variants." Odysseus said in a cheerful voice.

And immediately Todoh put his hand over the sake cup before the server could fill it.

"I would like a bigger glass."

"Beg your pardon general. But the only bigger glasses that we have is reserve for the a la carte menu." the waiter replied.

"Bring us five of those then." Todoh replied.

"Make that six!" Odysseus said as he raised his glass towards his tour group and they did the same.

"To Boreas!"

"May the divine wind of victory blow in our favor." Todoh added to Odysseus's toast as they drank it.

"Waiter, make that seven a la carte. Come and sit with us son." Odysseus gestured to the aide that carried the folders with him.

"What do you want to drink?"

"I'll have some milk teas please."

"Waiter, and one milk tea for Rollo here."

xxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	17. Chapter 17

All hail Ch 17.

Around the typhoon there was a constant patrol of Japanese hummers and tanks that kept the huge crowd of tens of thousands, that came to witness this great beast, at bay.

They took pictures, videos, merchant sold cups and shirts with it's picture on them, somehow there were already 3d printed toys and plushies being sold of it, despite the titan only being in Japan for about a month now.

"The Typhoon's fire test will commence in 15 seconds." the crowd could hear from a truck's speaker.

The crowd of almost 100 thousands became silent when a great screech permeated the air.

Typhoon's torso pivoted to the left, it's great arms rose upwards to an angle that permitted the longest range possible.

Then it started.

A great ball of light that made lightning seem dim, followed by an explosion that made thunder seem quiet, and with that the first shell was fired.

Then the third, forth, 50th, 200th and like the ships of the line of old, hundreds of rail guns shot one after the other from the Typhoon's arms, shoulders, torso and tank lien base.

The crowd was a hundred miles away, but it still could see the massive towering construct, it could feel on their skin the heat from the explosion, their guts tighten from the shockwave of their guns.

The beasts' foghorn gave out it's mighty roar as it fired what truly felt like a storm from it's weapons, the solid projectiles went over the horizon and crashed a thousand miles away into an empty portion of ocean.

But even that could be seen by the crowd with their naked eyes.

where the shells hit it was like the sea came to life, and jumped up to grab the sky.

A great cheer erupted from the crowd of mostly Japanese born and a few other minorities.

There was something about that huge giant that woke up the inner child in them and they expressed their admiration for such raw power.

"Momotaro-san, momotaro-san!"

A few kinds started singing as the Typhoon continued it's test run.

xxxxxx

Typhoon engineering bay.

" Looks like we'll have to recalibrate the time interval between cannon shots. And one massed volley is still out of the question, all at once they have enough kickback to break the whole titan, looks like sequential fire is the only way to go" Lloyd said as he looked at the collected data.

"We'll have to recalculate how we factor in the planet's rotation as well, barely 1/3rd of the shells are hitting the target are." Cecile said as they watched a video feed from the observer unit that was 1000 miles away and near the target zone in the ocean.

Lancelot was the one that is giving video feed from the site.

And unfortunately, and fortunately for Suzaku who was piloting it, Euphy is with him in the cockpit.

"And what does this do?" She asked.

"That's the main rifle's alternate fire mode switch."

"And what does this do?"

"That's the grapple booster switch."

"And what does this do?" Euphy asked and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That makes me want more."

"My favorite button to push then!" Euphy said and they started making out. Suzaku was more passionate the usual with Euphy today.

For he just knew that as soon as they get back to the Typhoon, he'd get the blame from Cornelia for Euphy sneaking inside here. Even though she went over his head as well for this.

"How's it feel Suzaku?" the voice on the other end of the line said to him.

"Incredible…I MEAN! The, the accuracy has improved, now about half the shots are hitting the target." Suzaku said as Euphy muffled a giggle.

"Glad to hear it. You are ordered to return now. OH, and Suzaku-kun, I'm sorry to say this, but Cornelia has reserved the sparing gym for the next 6 hours….and she stated that you'd be her sparing partner for that." Cecile said to him, her tone laden with regret for being the bearer of bad news.

"She found out already then?" Suzaku asked as he felt himself become deflated from the beating he would receive from his girlfriend's sister.

"Sorry your highness, we tried to cover for you, but you know your sister." Cecile said o Euphy over the phone.

"Yeah….i do." Euphy said and looked at Suzaku with apology in her eye as he piloted them back to the Typhoon.

"You do realize that I'm gonna be bedridden for a day after fighting your sister."

"I'll just nurse you back to help then!" Euphy said eagerly, a bit too eagerly.

"_Kami-sama! She planned this!"_ Suzaku thought as she realized just now that the most feared members of the ex royal family was not Lelouch or Cornelia or even Schneizell, but it was Euphy and Nunnally.

They both had Lelouch and Cornelia around their little fingers, and they were both schemers, if today's incident and Nunnally's matchmaker plots were anything to do by.

"All hail the queens." Suzaku muttered under his breath, thankful that the two were on their side.

xxx

A knock on her quarter door brought Cornelia up from her slumber

Cornelia and Guilford were laying naked in each other's embrace.

"Commander, you asked to be alerted an hour before the ceremony."

"Thank you corporal, come back when it's 20 minutes to it."

"Yes my lord."

The voice from the other side of the door replied as Cornelia and Guilford got up and started to get dressed.

When she first arrived at the Typhoon the lack of discipline in the garrison made her snap at them, she went on a warpath, ripping up posters on dorm rooms, threatening to skin any soldier that didn't wear his helmet on all times, and so despite not being the commander of the troops, or even in the military anymore, Cornelia became the unofficial commander of Typhoon and wiped the troops into shape.

Before they were at best a militia, now they were good enough for their baptism of fire.

It was a far cry from her time of being the Grand Marshall of the Empire, where Field Marshall obeyed her and at the peak of the war she commanded almost 20 million troops. Now she ordered around barely a single divisions worth of 10.000 troops, pilots and support personal, but even so it was good to be back in the saddle.

But it was not like before, the restrictions placed on her as the 3rd princess were gone. Commanding troops during the day, laying in Guilford's embrace at night, and none of the stress and worry of the old days.

It….wasn't so bad as she might have thought, perhaps not bad enough that she….didn't mind if it stayed that way…..perhaps even forever.

"20 minutes commander." the reminder called to them and Cornelia and Guilford who was unofficially the commander of the garrisons knightmare contingent, exited the room and made their way to the main hangar bay.

There, the latest knightmare battalion assigned to Typhoon stood at attention, waiting for her to receive them under her command.

She had done this hundreds of times before, but what made this different from the rest was that it was the first battalion to be entirely composed of former numbers, from ones to tens they were all former number, now full citizens with the abolishment of Benjamin Rooster, and even their officers were former numbers. Their commanding officer, a lieutenant colonel was a former 6, who in the war served managed to jump up from the ranks and become an ensign at one point.

He was a tall blonde man with a scar on his face, behind him was his Master Sergeant, who was a huge behemoth of a man, of Irish descent who was so strong that he could wield a full MG42 machine gun with his bare hands without tripod.

"Battalion attention!" the sergeant exclaimed at they all snapped to it.

Cornelia could see a news team filming this, all under that Deithard fellow's, who was now Lelouch's unofficial head of propaganda, direction.

And her brother himself was behind the news crew and watching the proceedings.

This was a request of his. All he wanted was for her to receive the new battalion and nod her head in greeting.

But feeling more happy now, that she had been months before, she was feeling a little bit mischievous.

Deciding to go of script she stepped forward and said:

"Men, you're the first batch of new knightmare pilots for the Typhoon garrison. I would never have asked for you if you weren't good. I have nothing but the best in my Army. I don't care what you are as long as you go up there and kill any of the sons of bitches that dare face us in combat. Everyone has their eyes on you and is expecting great things from you. A whole country is looking forward to your success. Don't let them down and damn you, don't let me down! They say it is patriotic to die for your country. Well, let's see how many patriots we can make out of the sons of whores that come our way!"

She took a pause and cast an eye at Lelouch, whose face was scrunched up in surprise, she could have stopped there, but in for a penny, in for a pall, so she looked back at the assembled battalion and said:

"Long live the Republic!"

"Long live the Republic!"

The troops echoed back as one.

Giving them a closer look, Cornelia could see that in their eyes was that spark, that quality that she had seen in thousands of troop gatherings. These men were here because they wanted to serve under her and wanted to be worthy of her army.

She still had misgivings about mixing natives with former numbers, foreigners she could stomach since she hadn't said a word to Euphy about her beau, but the world had changed, so she adapted to the situation as any good soldier does.

She gave them a salute, which they all returned before dismissing them.

"Send word to our supporters back in the military. The message is 'long live the republic' and anyone who opposes that opposes me. And order, no…advice Dalton to run for a second term as president." She says to Guilford as they walked to do their inspection rounds.

Who as her ever loyal knight nodded and started sending messages trough their coded lines.

As they walked down the hallway they passed Lelouch, and as they did so Cornelia extended her hand over his head and ruffled his hair.

The boy looked at her like she had just grown two heads, and she could not help but smirk as Lelouch stared at their retreating form.

Yes, their current lives truly weren't so bad after all.

xxxxxx

"We have a problem with the titan orders. Originally Japan ordered six Boreas models, along with bids for the right to pre-order the first units of the other models. China had originally ordered 13 Boreas units, but after that the EU ordered 9 Boreas units, then China increased it's bid to 21, making the whole thing balloon to 18 Boreas for Japan, 55 for China and 42 for the EU, all weaponless models. Lelouch-sama, common sense dictates that we all deliver the order at the same time or we risk a unbalancing the global peace, but currently the Republic does not have the labor pool big enough to fill such a quota." Dalton said to the others present at the table.

It early morning and Lelouch and his allies always gathered for a staff meeting each brand new day.

"And we must also build a number of titans for our own use, less we be the architects of our own enslavement. I recommend building at least 14 Vulcan mark 2 models ( this was the name of the version of Typhoon that was approved for mass production) at the same time as fulfilling our obligations. We should also avoid building the offensive models as to not provoke a possible cassus bely for war." Cornelia added to the discussion.

"Why don't we partner up with the former Areas? I mean I know Casablanca does forbid us from having any economic ties with them, but maybe they'll make an exception this time, considering that they are the buyers." Rivalz said.

"Agreed. Alert the ambassadors to initiate talks with the victorious powers and the now former Areas to enfranchise the Titan Initiative to the former Areas. But I am confident that South America, Canada and Mexico will not say no to buckets of money,. Also, what is our situation with selling Typhoon?" Lelouch asked.

"Every single one of the 2 superpowers are giving massive bribes to prevent the others from getting it. The Japanese keep giving us bribes to keep the thing in the country, but they just don't want to buy it, why is that?" Shirley asked.

"It's a power struggle that's why, whoever gets command of this think will be the most powerful man in Japan, and Genbu doesn't like that." Lelouch replied.

"Do you think they'll use Typhoon to launch a coup?" Kallen asked with dread in her voice.

"They would not have to. This thing is so powerful that, the prestige from commanding it, would make it's head officer powerful enough to make the six houses shift their allegiance from Genbu to the Typhoon's commander. Genbu probably doesn't have anyone that he can trust not to usurp him, his recent embarrassments with the LSD winning the elections, and the result of the renegotiations of Casablanca make him look weak." Lelouch replied.

"That explains Japan, but in regards to the EU and China, why are they bribing us not to sell to the other, but not trying to buy it themselves?" Jeremiah asked.

"Typhoon is a defensive weapon, both of them are interested in invading the other's territory, not defending theirs. That's why they prefer to have it in Japan, rather than in either opposing country or even their own." Kallen said and this made Lelouch nod his head with pride.

She was coming along nicely with her political thinking.

The way things were going the future was secure for a post-Lamperouge administration.

"3 of the world powers trying co court favor with the 4th one. A massive sale and job increase, economic reform, repealing Benjamin Rooster, reforged diplomatic ties with former enemies and former conquered nations, how many months has it been since the election?" Lelouch asked as he unbuttoned his clip-on tie.

"This is your 8th month of office, my lord." Jeremiah replied.

"That's about it for this year then, I'll take it easy this winter and save a few projects till after new years. You know a lot of people think that these past few months they saw the worst and best of me. But come the next 3 years and…..hugh…..wait until they get a load of me then." Lelouch said with a devilish smirk and positively evil chuckle.

And immediately he felt the familiar form of custard striking his face.

"It's gonna be a long 3 years till then." He deadpanned as the table burst into laughter.

Lelouch didn't even bother looking at Kallen, he just started picking the pie from his face and eating it.

It was quite tasty.

Just as he was enjoying eating humble pie, the alarm sounded off.

"Sir, the Chinese fleet has returned and it's….it's now 3 fleets instead of one! Also, we have received a message from the Chinese Federation. It has declared that this is an independent action done by the 8th, 9th and 6th fleet! "An aide said to those gathered in the room.

The second half of the sentence was the worst part. It meant that the Chinese are doing a do or die offensive, where they either gain control of Japan if they win, but avoid political repercussions if they fail.

"What do we do? This is not our war." Jeremiah asked, then the Typhoon started shacking like crazy.

"The Chinese have started firing on us!" the aide reported.

"That answers that. Good thing they put out that announcement, now we'll be able to test Typhoon in combat then." Jeremiah said as they all made their way to their posts.

Cornelia would be the front lien commander and headed to the knightmare hanger. Dalton was in charge of the Typhoon itself. Jeremiah would mount the Siegfried and lead the air defenses, while Suzaku backed him up in the Lancelot.

Lelouch fell into the role as the overall commander of their force.

"Contact Todoh and request the IFF for their forces. Looks like it's time for them to be friends with us." Lelouch ordered from his command chair as the Typhoon started turning it's armament towards the 3 Chinese fleets.

xxxxxxxx

High above the Typhoon, the air defense for the Titan took to the skies.

"This is leader one to all force commanders, sing of." Jeremiah said from the Siegfried as he organized their air force.

"This is jet leader standing by." Turbo-the wing commander of the fighters reported.

"This is frame leader standing by." Scooter- the wing commander of the flying knightmare frame reported.

"Bomber leader standing by." Path Finder, wing commander of the light bombers replied.

"Tristan squadron standing by."

"Mordred squadron standing by."

Anya and Gino said as they lead their frames and their respective squads, which was composed out of 5 Vincents for the Tristan and 5 for the Mordred as their squadrons.

"Lancelot squadron standing by." Suzaku reported as he formed up with the rest.

"Allright listen up, we're heavily outnumbered here, so stay within 400 miles of the Typhoon, there it's AA guns and missiles will cut down any foes and shield us from their missiles, don't go on the offensive whatsoever. And make sure you synchronize your IFF with the Japanese flyers! "Jeremiah ordered from the Siegfried. He was escorted by 5 Sutherlands.

"Yes my lord." every squadron commander replied.

"Leader One, I'm detecting a new frame from it's energy signature it's a Rounds level frame. Recommend that only Tristan, Mordred, Lancelot and Siegfried squadrons should engage it, all other units should avoid the Shen Hu." Suzaku said over the open channel.

"You heard him, seventh generation and above fight that thing, the rest are to stay back." Jeremiah ordered.

"Copy that knight leader."

"Copy that knight leader."

"Copy that knight leader."

Jet leader, frame leader, bomber leader all replied one after the other.

Suzaku was stunned into speechlessness after hearing that.

"This is Tristan squadron forming up on your five boss." Gino said with mirth in his voice.

"This is Mordred squadron forming up your seven Knight Leader." Anya said in her usual almost emotionless tone.

"I…wha….knight leader?!" Suzaku could still not comprehend what he just heard! He was a foreigner, a civilian who never once served in any army, he only fought against the other pilots in sparing sessions up until now and they…..they.

"We'll let you take care of the Rounds level **knight leader**, well take the small fry. Just like in **training.**" Jeremiah said over the channel. Putting extra emphasis on 'knight leader' and 'training'.

Suzaku heard that and registered what he was trying to do.

"Good luck everyone. And knight leader, try and save some foes for the rest of them." Euphemia's voice was heard over the open channel, and this managed to break Suzaku out of his funk and confusion.

"U….Understood! This...this is knight leader, Tristan your up with me in the front line. Mordred squadron you're the second line. Tristan and Lancelot squadron will shield Mordred squadron as it fires it's long range blasters. The knight wing will assume vanguard position in front of the others and keep that big bastard away from the Typhoon!"

"Yes my lordoOOOOOO!" Gino said, with glee.

"Yes my lord." Anya said in a dry voice.

Suzaku almost laughed at that. Life was seldom boring nowadays.

"Copy that Knight leader." The last voice Suzaku expected to hear sounded of as the Gawain and it's escort of 5 Gareths, all piloted by the Glaston Knights all joined the formation.

"Your excellency, the commander should not be on the front lines." Jeremiah said.

"I cannot ask you to move forward if I don't take the first step myself. So I'll return to the Typhoon after we take care of these 3 renegade fleets. All units prepare for contact! We'll fight till our objectives are all cleared!"

"Yes my lord!"

They all replied s Lelouch lead them into battle.

xxxx

"We are detecting something on the main screen! We don't know what it is, but it's flying and has an energy signature similar to the Lancelot!" an aide reported To Dalton.

He was the only one there since Cornelia mounted her old Sutherland and was now leading the knightmare frames on the ground.

"On screen." Dalton ordered.

It showed a blue bodies, masked face of a flying knightmare frame.

That was the first time they would see the Shen Hu, but it would not be the last.

"We are detecting more such signatures!"

And then on the Shen Hu a wing of 30 Chuyen, the yellow colored mass produced version of the Shen Hu, formed up on it.

"Targets locked!"

"God be with us…Fire at will!" Dalton ordered and with that the decisive battle of the Chinese-Japanese war of 2020 began.

xxxxxxxx

As the artillery duel began and the troops closed in for a clash, a convoy from India arrived at the location of the Typhoon.

"Well, well, well…looks like we have the opportunity for a test run!" Laksharta said as she was escorted towards the entrance to the Typhoon with her convoy and it's cargo.

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	18. Chapter 18

All hail Ch 18.

The ground itself trembled beneath it, as Typhoon unhooked itself from the underground generators it dug and slowly moved forward towards the positions of the Chinese army, that during this month long ceasefire had been left on land while the fleet was away.

The 3 Chinese fleets constantly shot their rail guns and missiles at the titan, but just like a month ago, it's armor could not be pierced by their weaponry.

Typhoon's crew on the other hand were a different matter, if they made enough mistakes, then even the might that even gods feared could be brought down.

"Pivot the titan to the north and then turn the torso 90 degrees and return fire to the enemy fleets once we hit the beaches." Dalton ordered from inside the command deck.

He could see on the tactical display that Todoh's Gekkas were forming up behind the Typhoon, using it to shield them from the Chinese fleet.

Once they hit the beaches and pivoted to the north they travelled parallel to the ocean, firing back at the Chinese fleet with their rail guns and missiles, while from the torso and body of the titan thousands of machines gun nest and hundreds of artillery bunkers raised their shields and then started firing on the Chinese army stationed on the beach.

As they travelled northwards, Dalton could see how more and more Japanese troops left their defenses and rallied on the right side of the Typhoon in order to be shielded from the enemy fleet's fire and help with the battle.

"Lower the ladders on the right side." Dalton ordered.

xxxxxxxx.

"The Typhoon is pushing the enemy northwards and into our defenses, all units stay near the Typhoon's shadow, Burai battalions are to move up the knightmare for support fire!" Todoh ordered and the troops complied.

Just then the Typhoon stopped all of a sudden.

"Get your men to clear the trenches, we'll advance again after we secure this sector." Todoh heard Dalton say over the comm line.

"Very well, have Typhoon cover us." Todoh replied as they went and did their respective rolls. The Typhoon cut down the enemy with its machineguns and artillery and the Gekka picked of the survivors and kept them from getting to close to swarm the titan.

xxxxxx

As the battle raged on in the trenches , Tamaki lead his old Burai squad up the ramp and onto the tank torso of the Typhoon. Tamaki was now a reservist in the army pf japan and he even saw some combat during the last 3 months of the war.

Back then he fought with the Chinese and invaded Britannian, now he fought alongside the brits to defend japan.

They lived now in interesting times indeed.

Once Tamaki reached the top of the giant robot he could see how it's edges had crest line that was perfect for tanks, guns or knightmares to crouch down behind while reloading and then shoot from a well concealed position.

There where also many mini bunkers on the torso's surface, that had great number of cannons and what looked like to be gattling guns firing down bellow.

Above his head he could see the chinese artillery shells fly above them, the torso's crest protecting them from direct enemy fire.

A few gates popped up from the ground, from there Tamaki could see teams of orange clad brits holding sings that showed pictures of ammo rounds on them and an arrow figure.

Tamaki directed his squad there, once inside he followed a corridor that lead to a circular race track like area that had a lot of pit stop areas in the inner part of the track.

Some had a big X on them to show that they were busy, Tamaki continue to circle around until he found one that was free for the moment and then entered it.

The moment his squad stopped the imperial crews got to work.

"I need ap rounds and fast, there's more Gun-rus out there than there are grains of sand on the beach!"

Tamaki said popping up the lid and took in a moment to appreciate just how fast it all happened.

They hoisted ammo on his frame, cleared the visors, they replaced explosive armor plates that had been used and put new new sharp teeth armor plates on the frame.

A crew member tossed him a back that had a water bottle and some food attached to it.

A moment latter another crew member waved two glow sticks signaling that they were good to go, and his squad complied.

After entering the race track like circle once more Tamaki could see that the track ended with two sets of entrances and exits.

The left ones were for incoming troops from above and the right for back up, this all made for an all flowing traffic of frames that moved in a continues circle, all very organized, and very, very efficient.

"Never thought I'd be grateful for the damned Britannian discipline."

Tamaki muttered under his breath as he took a ration bar from a the kit that the pit crew threw him.

"Well, you know what they say, the stronger the army the worst the food is." Tamaki muttered and took a bite.

"Britannia has the strongest army in the world, how the hell did they lose the war?!" Tamaki said and wolfed down the protein bar, then went back to the crest and with his squad behind him they continued to shoot down Gun Rus.

Tamaki sparred a glance towards the other group of knightmares that were shooting down at the enemy from atop the Typhoon.

It was several battalions of Sutherlands and Glasgows and right next to him was the horned headed frame of the damned witch herself, Cornelia.

She had the top of her frame's lid open and was watching the battle bellow.

Tamaki could have shot here there and then, this was a dream opportunity that every single soldier back then fantasied about.

So he raised his rifle and shot down a Gun Ru a chinese fighter jet that somehow got close enough for a firing resolution on their position and a direct path to Cornelia.

The Witch of the Empire turned her gaze towards him after that, gave a brief nod of the head, then turned her attention back to the battle.

"Interesting times indeed." Tamaki said and went back to killing the enemy, well the current enemy that is.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Strange….this is very strange indeed." Lelouch said to himself as he observed the battle.

The 3 enemy fleets were currently shooting at the Typhoon and the enemy fighters constantly tried to bate them outside the 400 mile protection zone, but the Shen Hu and it's golden escorts did not join them.

Also the current enemy army did not have enough fire power to win against both Typhoon and the Japanese army, so why had they attacked?

In fact all they did was stay with the 3 fleets and only continued to block the Typhoon's fir eon the ships.

Yet strangely quite a few rounds were getting trough to certain ships.

Lelouch brought up the info on those particular ships and the info he had on these enemy forces.

"And now it all makes sense. This is Lelouch to all units, focus fire on the Shen Hu and it's Chuyen escorts. Ignore the enemy fleets for now. It's an Uriah gambit on from the Dragon cavalry faction. "

"Understood, shifting firepower now." Cornelia said and then under her directions the Britannian forces started targeting the chinese flying knightmares.

The formation then flew upwards at that, dodging and weaving around the rail fire and missiles from the Typhoon until they were at their maximum high level, then they positioned themselves straight above the Typhoon and started firing down at it.

It's anti-missile defense kicked in, but that just meant that now a storm of molten steel fell on the heads of the troops on the ground.

A great hadron barrage came from the thirty or so frames that were high above them, much of it was blocked or dodged, but what did get trough hit the Typhoon hard, not enough to injure it, but enough that it sunk the Titan into the ground for about a one floors worth.

This prevented it from advancing and sweeping up the rest of the chinese army on the beach.

"All units move up and attack! We must not allow them to have the high ground advantage!" Lelouch said and then every jet and knightmare formed up into a massive wedge that flew upwards towards the clouds.

"On my mark….MARK!" Lelouch said and as one the great wedge shifted into two groups that moved to the side, and trough that great gap a massive rail gun barrage and missile salvo was launched at the chinese frames, hitting them hard.

"Lancelot and Tristan focus on the Shen Hu, the rest are with me for the golden ones." Lelouch ordered and the melee began.

Lelouch could see how one Chuyen fell down and away from the group.

"Looks like we got first blood." Lelouch said to himself as the Gawain, Mordred and the Glaston knights fired one massive hadron salvo at the remaining Chuyens.

Lelouch smiled as he saw Suzaku and Gino gang up on the Shen Hu.

They both struck true, and immediately Lelouch's joy turn to horror as he could see the blue paint falling of the Shen Hu, revealing that it was in fact a golden Chuyen.

"That means that!"

Lelouch quickly turned his gaze back to the falling Chuyen, one that immediately stop pretending to be seriously damaged and accelerated downwards towards the Typhoon and then flew across the Typhoon and then at almost point blank range fired it's hadron cannon right as the main railgun line on the right arm, just as the shield were raised for a volley.

The frame quickly flew away from the explosion, the heat burning of the paint to reveal that it was in fact the Shen Hu.

xxxxxxx

"We lost 40% of all functions on the right arm."

"Decks 15 to 20 are going critical."

"Reporting fires in decks 22 to 27."

"It's coming up for another pass!"

The command staff said and the Shen Hu charged forwards before they could fire their missiles at it.

The chinese frame opened it's cannon for another volley, when it turned suddenly to the left and used it's blade to block a strange energy blow from a red knightmare.

"Initiate fire sprinklers and send the rescue crews. Get the reserve rail guns operational and resume firing with whatever it left in the right arm. Focus fire on the Chuyen and Shen Hun, remember to ignore the ships!" Dalton ordered and the crew complied.

Cornelia's training and disciplined shinned trough as they quickly started stopping the fire, patching up the wounds and striking back!

xxxxxx

The Shen Hu attacked with it's whip weapon after blocking with it's sword, the Guren dodged to the right then did another strike with it's energy arm, trying to grab the Shen Hu in it's deadly grip, the Shen Hu jumped upwards and fired down at the Guren, but the Guren blocked it with it's hadron arm, creating a shield that stopped the energy blast.

The Shen Hu raised it's whip for another attack while the Guren was blocking the energy beam, but the whip was shot from it's hand.

Lancelot charged downwards and slashed with it's sword, clashing with the Shen Hu's blade, then Suzaku did a strong kick that caught the Shen Hu in the sides.

Still reeling from it the Shen Hu tried to counter attack, but it's leg was caught in the Guren's radiation wave arm, forcing the Shen Hu to detach it's leg from it.

Blocking attacks from bot the Lancelot and the Guren who were now striking from the Shen Hu's left and right side, the Chinese started withdrawing. But not before being struck with the full force of the Mordred and Gawain cannons, the Glaston Knights own volley and the Siegfried's long slash harkens.

It's golden comrades flew down from above to aide their commander, followed closely by the Britannian air forces.

Once the two chinese groups united, they deployed their chaff smoke.

The Typhoon, knightmare frames, fighters and bombers all fired everything they had into that smoke screen, hoping to down as many foes as they could now that they thought that they had them on the run.

When the smoke cleared, the Republican forces saw that there was one, two and 3 burning chinese ships, all of them were the biggest ships in the fleet.

A great cheer rose up from the Britannian personal.

"Hong Kong! Hong Kong! Hong Kong!" Every single veteran that had served during the war chanted the name of the infamous battle where the empire suffered it's first major loss against the chinese.

The wounded Shen Hu and it's escort withdrew, the 3 enemy fleets fell back and the chinese army started surrendering.

The tables now were turned, as the troops cheered their victory.

But the Japanese and republican commanders did not celebrate.

"They used the chaff smoke to trick us into firing on the 3 flag ships." Lelouch lamented as he landed the Gawain on the ground and popped open the lid, to his right and left the Guren and Lancelot landed, on the hill behind him and above his position Cornelia and Guilford gathered the knightmares as in the background Typhoon could be seen, smoke still coming from it's wound and from it's guns.

All around them the troops cheered as the commanders and elite pilots all glared at the retreating chinese.

Clovis would snap a photo of this moment and use the image as a base for his painting ' the Republic Stands!" the seventh painting in what history would call the ' Painting of the Lamperougeing Wars' collection.

A marvelous piece of art, but even it's greatest lovers could not deny their confusion when asked why every commander and champion looked grim face towards the defeated foe.

xxxxxxxxx

"What's going on? Why are the commanders looking so angry? the enemy is beaten and we gathered a lot of useful data, so why?" Laksharta asked.

"It was an Uriah gambit. The commander of the 3 fleets belong to several eunuch factions and the leader of the flying frames is part of the 'Dragon Cavalry' faction. Just now they got us to kill the leading admirals of their opposition. Or so Lelouch just told me." Kallen, from the cockpit of the Guren, said to the Indian's enquiry.

"Cheeky bastards…..anyway how's the frame?" she asked Kallen, trying to lighten the mood,

"IT feels…like the two of us were meant to be." Kallen replied with a smile, despite the grim situation.

xxxxxxxxx

"As promised in our deal the battle has been won and the titan damaged. You'll keep your end of the bargain then?" Xingke asked Genbu

"Yes, two hundred thousand tons of Sakuradite will be delivered to your ports in secret and the generals captured will not be paroled for the next 5 years, but all the middle ranking officers and enlisted men will be returned within two months." Genbu replied over the secure comm channel and they ended their conversation.

Xingke then stepped out of the damaged frame and contacted his allies on the mainland.

"Transmit to this address that they are to assassinate the operatives that gave the false orders for the other two fleets to join the 8th, along with the comm crews that we had transmit the false statement that the 3 fleets actions were rogue ones."

Xingke said to a radio operator, he could not afford for a war between the Federation, Japan and the Republic, he needed their grain and Sakuradite.

At least for now.

After that he contacted the next person that he needed to negotiate with.

"The battle is still undecided. Currently I command the fleet, should we put a stop to it?"

"Are you offering me help for a victory that I've already obtained?" Lelouch challenged.

"You've won the battle, but the fight is not yet over, I am offering less casualties and more glory." Xingke replied.

"What are your demands?" Lelouch asked

"We will withdraw if you deliver all future Titans to my faction's lieutenants."

"A quarter." Lelouch counters

"60%."

"40% and only when you withdraw the Chinese troops stationed in the former Areas."

" 45 and we have deal."

"We do then."

The transmission ended there and then and Lelouch could see on his radar how the 3 fleets, now under Xingke fell back to international waters.

"_The 3 fleets all had admirals that belonged to one of the Eunuch factions, the Shen Hu and Genyu all belong to the faction lead by Xingke. This was not a battle to claim Japan. This was so he could have the admirals killed, the generals that oppose him captured and the surviving ships and army flock to his banner."_

Those where the thought inside Lelouch's head.

This was a loss for him, the first major loss. The former prince rubbed his head to sooth a forming headache, before another headache appeared.

It was Genbu Kururugi.

"Perhaps it would be best if you kept a garrison and the Typhoon here in Japan, in case of future events such as this." Kururugi Sr said to him over the comms, not even bothering to hide his smugness.

"This action _ will no doubt strengthen your position, since you'll attempt to use the presence of the Typhoon as a Varagian Guard to threaten your political enemies with. Either to send Typhoon against them, or scare them with the idea that you're the only one that can stop Typhoon from going on a rampage."_ Lelouch thought to himself as Genbu continued to smile smugly at him.

"I'll inform General Todoh that his troops will have the pleasure of acting as partners for the Typhoon garrison for the duration of their stay in Japan." Lelouch said and cut the feed just as Genbu's smile turned into a frown.

He then contacted Todoh to tell him the bad news.

After that he returned his gaze to the yellow sea.

At that very same moment Xingke looked back towards the shore, while at the same time Lelouch looked towards the chinese fleets that had now crossed the horizon.

Despite neither one of the two being able witness the other, the two kings could feel the other's eyes on them.

"_You fought harder than what I expected, I lost more than what I hoped I would not loose and gained less than what I calculated I would achieve. Next time things will be different."_

"_You fought harder than what I expected, I lost more than what I hoped I would not loose and gained less than what I calculated I would achieve. Next time things will be different."_

The Fallen Prince and the Dragon of China thought at the same time as they both looked towards the horizon.

Towards tomorrow.

The fire of battle was over.

And with that the Cold War had just begun.

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	19. Chapter 19

All hail Ch 19.

The water spilled down Suzaku's throat as he downed the last of the bottle, with that relief gone the pilot of the Lancelot looked back to his grim work.

Now that the battle and the war was over, it was time to heal the wounded, fix what was wrecked and recover the dead.

Suzaku was on the last assignment, and he looked at the rows and rows of body bags that covered whole fields of grass.

Britannian, Japanese, former numbers, chinese, that did not matter. Before the reaper all were equal as all were now unmoving.

"All this death, all this destruction….for power…?" Suzaku asked as he crushed the water bottle in anger.

"And that is why the Empire must never rise again."

Lelouch said from behind him as he came up to stand next to Suzaku.

"Xingke is not a fool, he did this because it is the fastest path to power in the federation. And China's government is the Empire in all but name, if there were elections in the federation, that would have given him an alternate means to power. Then this might not have come to pass. And if the Republic falls and the Empire rises again, well….no more elections, no more ballots…only bullets, only knives….only….this." Lelouch gestured to the field of dead and it's bloody harvest.

"Never again."

"Yes my friend, never again!" Lelouch said and the White Knight and Black King gripped each others hand, sealing their fates to be forever intertwined before a common goal.

After they let go of their hands Lelouch turned his gaze back to the aftermath of the battle.

"I promised no more war, no more death, no more sending the troops to die in a foreign land and yet here I am breaking all my promises."

"This wasn't your doing." Kallen's voice was heard from behind them, the two didn't even turn to look, only waited for her to come up to them.

"You came here to sell Typhoon, not intervene in a war. The titan needed a full crew to pilot it there. the Federation struck first when we arrived, and they also struck first the second time. All you did, ,all…..all we did was defend ourselves." Kallen said to Lelouch.

The prime minister of the Republic said nothing, he only gestured for Deithard to come close and give him a microphone.

"Attention all troops, this is the prime minister speaking. In accordance with the new treaty to purchase Titans from us, Japan has requested the presence of the Typhoon here. As such any tour of duty on the Typhoon will be voluntary, those who wish to sign up are free to do so, the rest will be redeployed back to the Republic, those that stay get double salary, that is all." Lelouch said and handed the microphone back.

"That takes care of any backlash and…and now I won't be forcing any of them to die in foreign lands…the only ones that will are the ones that want to." Lelouch said and walked away from the group and back towards his office on the Typhoon, he still had a lot of work to do as the PM before they went back to the Republic and left the titan here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cornelia and Guilford and even Dalton were driving across the country side, searching for suitable routes for how to best deploy Typhoon in case of any invasion from the China and the EU.

In the past she did everything in her power to invade and conquer this country, now she was doing her best to defend it from another invader.

"This reminds me of 4 years ago, when we ambushed that column." Dalton said from his frame.

"Not quite." Guilford said and the other two knew that he was referring to their escort of over 50 Gekkas that was beside the Glaston Knights, who accompanied them across Honshu.

Back then the Empire was hunting these things, now they were protected by them.

Truly they lived in interesting times.

The group was scouting for proper land routes for the Typhoon to deploy. Roads and railways were not a problem, since the titan had not tracks or wheels, but rather thousands of small unicycle like legs that could raise themselves up one of the time, that way it could travel without destroying a country's transportation network.

But things like town, villages, and crops field were a different matter, one wrong route could wipe out a whole city's worth of harvest, so they had to be careful.

"Stop here! I want to see the battlefield."

"My lady, there has not been a chinese attack on this region." Dalton said from his frame. It was good to leave the stuffy job of president of the Republic for a while and just be back in the saddle.

"No…not now, but there was one here. I can smell it, another two miles north." Cornelia said and lead them to a hilly temple area.

"They were up there on that hill, and the enemy surrounded the hill and made camp. But not a proper siege camp, this place is to rough and the stream of water prevents a proper siege line. No! Then….then the outnumbered defenders waited for something, nightfall, a thick fog, a storm, but it did come and after that they snuck down and ambushed their besiegers and that was how history was made here." Cornelia said, gesturing all across the battlefield.

She approached a plaque that had the name of this place.

"Okehazama, and there's a description of the battle….yeah, I just knew it!" Cornelia said cheerfully.

"Uh…your highness, might I ask how could you tell?" One of the Gekka pilots asked trough the speakers.

"Because that's why I would have done if I was the defender." Cornelia said with a hungry grin as she turned their column back to their original purpose and departed to continue scouting the land.

Being once more in a frame, preparing defenses, roaming the field of past and future battles. God, how she missed this!

Ride all day, make love all night, she never felt so alive, not even…not even when she was the Grand Field Marshall in charge of 20 million soldiers and Third Princess was she so happy.

"I need to talk to Lelouch before he leaves Japan." She muttered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"How are things in the capitol?" Rivalz asked Millie.

Currently he was on a flight back to the Republic, while Millie had been sent a week earlier to keep an eye on things while they finished their work in Japan.

"A massive headache. How Lulu can do all of this and still get all these victories is beyond me. I can barely keep the whole thing functioning." Millie replied over the phone.

"That's our friend for you, can't beat a woman in a ballroom dress in a race, but can turn a powerless land into a superpower." Rivals said and they share da chuckle at that.

"Anyway, Lelouch is sending me back with a draft of the various reforms that he wants to enact after New Years, and he wants us to get an estimate on which of the 3 B's, our coalition colleagues are." Rivalz said to Millie.

He was referring to browbeat, bribe and blackmail. For despite being full of people that obeyed Lelouch out of loyalty and admiration, the LSD and the other 3 parties had plenty of ones that had to be either intimidated, paid off or forced into voting how Lulu wanted.

Millie and Rivalz's job was now to find out into what category they fell into, so that Lelouch could know how to approach each mp.

"Oh, and Nunnally called and said that she's a no go for the show, but that we should go and not waste the tickets." Millie said to them, they all got Kaleido Star tickets, the circus was currently on it's first world tour and the first stop was Pendragon, where the opening show would be in 3 days and Lelouch was scheduled to go and watch the circus in a month from now.

"Lelouch and Nunnally, always keeping us on our toes….are you gonna ask to succeed him after his time as PM ends?" Rivalz asked Millie.

"Nah….I'll stay as long as dear Lulu is in charge."

"Same. I mean I just joined cause I liked hanging out with the gang, when he's gone, I'm gonna leave and follow him, just like always." Rivals replied.

"We seek not to be born on the same day, in the same month and in the same year. We merely hope to die on the same day, in the same month and in the same year. May the Gods of Heaven and Earth attest to what is in our hearts. If we should ever do anything to betray our friendship, may heaven and the people of the earth both strike us dead." Millie said to him.

"Now, don't make us sound like we're the freaking knights of king Arthur or something like that."

"I am not, I'm just saying that ' if you can, leach of your super successful friend for as much as you can'." Millie said, making Rivalz cradle his head in amused exasperation at her antics.

Things would be quiet for a while now and they would enjoy that as much as they could.

xxxxxxx.

xxx

"Millie will be minister of culture. Rivals minister of industry. Shirley minister of sports and I'll have to keep Kallen on as secretary general of the party, that way it will be clear to all that you'll succeed me as prime minister, that is if Millie, Rivals and Shirley approve." Lelouch said to the woman that was sitting opposite to him in a beach recliner, he too was in one and they were enjoying the beach punster from atop Typhoon's torso.

"Rivals, Shirley and Millie you can count on, the same for me and Jeremiah, the same with a lot of the LSD, but the rest of the party will follow you because of self interest. The trick to keeping them at bay is keeping them feuding with each other, that way you keep power by being a mediator."

Lelouch said, continuing his training of Kallen to succeed him, as he paused to sip some tea, he noticed that Kallen ingested a few pills.

"Anti –acid, I've been drinking to much lemonade, it's because of all these stressful crisises, one after the other."

"Keep taking the lemons Kallen, it's good for you and you'll need them. But..i sense that something else is wrong, mind telling me?"

"It's just that…" Kallen paused ,before her mask cracked and she started to cry.

"Why couldn't we have been all born ten years earlier? That way we could have prevented the slaughter, stopped the madness before the whole world was engulfed in flames. I mean this battle was bad enough, but it pails to all the horrors of the war…why, why did that come to pass?"

"I don't know Kallen, I honestly don't know. That's the one question that I can't answer. It's just the times that we are born into Kallen….An… age of wonders and of horrors." Lelouch said to her.

As the tears flowed on, he put a hand over her shoulders and she leaned into him.

As the two took comfort in each other's presence they heard footsteps behind them.

From the shadows Shirley approached the two. She had heard their entire conversation and had been watching them this past year.

And after the recent battle, she decided here and now that it was time to be bold, throw the dice and hope they land in your favour.

What had a way of showing people what truly mattered in life, and just how foolish your petty fears were.

"No more fighting, no more pain or heartache. We create a new country, a new world, so let's share nothing but happiness between us." Shirley said and kneeled down till she was at eye level with ELlouch.

Leaning forward, she pulled him into a brief but intense kiss, pulling back she turned to |Kallen, who was hypnotized from the display and leaned forward, grabbing her lips as well.

Shirley then pulled away again, and gently yet firmly she pulled the two onto her into a 3 way make-out session.

"It seems like operation blue ended in an unforeseen variable." Sayoko reported to her master from the shadows as she observed the 3 teens.

"I see, but I suppose this is a good ending as well if they all seem happy. What is the status on operation Spaniard?" Nunnally asked her attendant and friend.

"Sir Rivalz and Lady Millie are now set to watch the show. I have arranged for the car to have 'engine trouble' after the program ends and for a complementary dinner to be given to them as compensation." Sayoko reported in.

"Excellent. Then all objectives are cleared, you may take the rest of the night of Sayoko-san. But before you do, could you please take Jeremiah-sans dinner to him, he's forgotten to eat with all the work as of late."

"Understood." the maid replied and ended the conversations.

"With that , now! All objectives are cleared."

Nunnally said to herself as she smiled in joy, satisfied that her plans seemed to be bearing fruit.

"Let's see…..i think that her name was Chiba-san, and that Todoh-san is the object of her affections."

The most dangerous woman in the world said as she moved onto her next scheme.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Is this what you really want?" Lelouch asked Cornelia, it was the last day of their stay in Japan before he had to return to the mainland.

"Yes. I don't want to return to the motherland. There, I am jut an ex-princess, here….here I'm the leader of the first and last line of defense against two super powers. So I'll stay here to command the Typhoon garrison and keep Genbu in line." Cornelia, with Guilford next to her, replied as the two siblings looked at each other.

"This is a Major general's commission. Since you are in charge of 10.000 men now, it's only fitting that you should be properly acknowledged for your efforts." Lelouch said and handed her a piece of paper that had the contract for her.

"And you lot?" he asked the rest of his siblings.

"I'm going back to Australia to manage the hotel chains we have there. I'll help with selling titans whenever you need, but…..but my place is not in the Republic." Odysseus replied.

"Same here Lelouch, I like my job, and my home, and…and honestly I don't want to go back to the mainland, it's crawling with paparazzi." Euphy said and held Suzaku's hand.

"I'll assign the Lancelot to pirate patrols, that way you can see each other as much as you want." Lelouch said, receiving a grateful nod from the two of them.

Now he was silent, what was left for him to do or say now? What could he do or say?

"Go on brother. It's your time now. Go….and lead the motherland into the next age." Odysseus, the former crown prince said.

Many considered him the greatest fool of his generation.

But in that moment Odysseus the fool earned Lelouch's respect, as the Black King bowed his head to him, Cornelia and Euphy.

He, Suzaku, Kallen, Shirley, Jeremiah, Cecile, Lloyd and Dalton said their goodbyes and followed by Laksharta they left to return to the Republic.

The Typhoon gave out a 21 gun salute as the Excalibur took of and left the shores of Japan, it's crew all saluting their departing Prime Minister and their President.

"Nunnally….could you…..could you please call Clovis….I'd….I'll talk to him. Lelouch said, he had been avoiding the rest of his half siblings since he heard rumors of mass corruption, and massacres from them.

Clovis almost committed a huge one in Shinjuku ghetto during the war and Lelouch avoided most of them, but now…..maybe it was time for a new leaf.

Nunnally was openly crying tears of joy when he asked her that.

Her bother was starting to let go of his hatred and to heal his broken soul.

Things seemed to be looking up for them.

They returned a day latter to find that Millie had organized an event in their absence and had even roped Viletta into participating.

"Welcome to the Kaleido Star festival battle royal game!" Millie shouted over the speakers of the Government building as the leaders of the Republic could only stare in shock and wonder.

"How could she do something like this? Who approved of it, why did they approve it?" Lelouch asked he looked at the coming chaos of acrobats and circus performers that were ready to swamp him.

"Millie-san said it was for charity, and the reception has actually been quite positive. Looks like your approval ratting just went up by 8 points after this." Rivalz said to him.

"8 points you say…Well…elections have been won by less…then…Long Live the Republic!" Lelouch said as he allowed himself to be roped into Millie's crazy shenanigans.

"_I preferred the battlefield" _ Lelouch thought to himself as a big clown afro was shoved onto his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown location.

"Lelouch is becoming to powerful, we must put aside our petty differences and stop him now." Mad Jack said to his staff, they were having a secret meeting with some very special guests.

"On him not belonging in power we agree on, and if you would say that its' time for the Republic to fall, then we agree on that as well." Guinevere said as she, Carine, Monica Kruszewski, Bismarck Waldstein, Nonette Enneagram and Dorothea Ernst all started discoing plans on how to topple the Republic, depose Lelouch and bring back the Empire.

On the last two seats of the table, monitors that linked the meeting with the High Eunuch council and Genbu Kururugi, made up the last two shadow partners in this new coalition.

Interesting times indeed.

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	20. Chapter 20

All hail Ch 20.

"And that's how we got the second Russian fleet destroyed, they came straight from the Baltic to fight us, and they did put up a better fight then the Port Arthur fleet, but fortune smiled on us that day." Albert, eldest and squad captain of the Glaston Knights heard Senba of the 4 holy swords tell the story of the Russian-Japanese war, before Russia joined the EU.

The old soldier had been coming here almost every night to the garrison of the Typhoon camp and shared stories with the Republican troops. Now they were at a camp fire, cooking bacon and hardtack and listening to another one of his tales

Albert, and any of his brothers, didn't know why the old man did this, a common enemy in the federation was not enough to erase the past hostilities between the two nations in his opinion.

But maybe that's why the old soldier came each night, perhaps he knew to that the wounds hadn't healed completely and that was why he was here.

"You sound bitter about it." Bart said to the old man.

"In a way I am, we won the war, but lost the peace. The defeat was so humiliating that Russia joined the EU after that, creating an even bigger enemy of Japan. Funny thing is that I can't see how it would have ended any other way. IF we didn't win like that we would have lost the war, and since we did become the victors we created an even bigger foe to face in the future. Looks like in war only the undertaker is the victor." Senba said as he took a forkful of bacon into his mouth.

"The war between Japan and the EU never came to pass." Claudio said, clearly hinting at the war that came to pass between the EU, Japan and China vs the Empire.

"No, it comes now." Senba said to them.

"What do you mean old man?" David asked.

"This situation with China will be done soon enough, and after that it will be the EU's turn to try and stake a claim here. Or maybe Japan will try and stake a claim on either of them. Regardless the one's in charge always seem to want to drag us into hell, all for their own glory." Senba replied.

"Yours maybe old man, but not us. You got victory, but we got the Black King and our very own Father to lead the country. So, in the long run, looks like you got the shorter end of the deal." Claudio said with a smirk, referring to their current prime minister.

"General Dalton and Prince Lelouch both know the value of their men's lives, and know that the best victories are the ones obtained without blood. Few other leaders know of it, but…General Todoh is one such man." Senba said and all of sudden it clicked.

They were the Glaston Knights, the sons of Andreas Dalton, the President of the Republic, bodyguards of Cornelia the greatest general in the Republic and acquaintances with Lelouch, the Prime Minister and he was Senba, loyal follower of Kyoshiro Todoh, the most respected warrior in Japan and…and a potential rival for Genbu.

Maybe even a rival that the Republic could 'appreciate' him being in power.

"And how would Todoh have handled the crisis that started the war old man?" Edgar asked.

"How would Prince Lelouch have handled that crisis?" Senba asked.

"Are you comparing his excellency to Todoh?" Albert asked with half a sneer on his face.

"Are you saying that it's to much of an outrageous statement?" Senba challenged.

"Todoh is not the prime minister of Japan." Claudio stated.

"No, he isn't. Kururugi Genbu is. He's the current one that is." Senba said, the meaning of his statement now clear to the Glaston knights.

"That's true….that's true…..But elections are coming up. And…I'm guessing that you want to enquire on where the Republic stands in regard to Todoh potentially becoming the new leader of Japan then?" Bart asked.

"And what is your stance on it?"

"Well, I can't speak for our father or for the PM. But…I will bring it up. But I can state that whatever the response, Todoh would be better received, for the very simple reason that he's not Genbu Kururugi, and currently that's a plus in my book." Claudio said and the six men all shared a chuckle.

"Does he even know that your doing this?" Bart asked.

"Todoh-san has no desire to seek power." Senba replied.

That caused a shift in the demeanor of the Glaston Knights.

They didn't know if it was real or false, but having been raised by Dalton, they considered that fact a plus in their book.

Dalton was the same, having come out of retirement to run as President not because he wanted, but because he had to. To try and save that was left of the country from collapsing, or perhaps holding the whole thing together long enough that someone who could, would appear.

"Well, we brits have always preferred leaders with a military background." Albert said, to which Senba smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In another location, Dalton and Todoh were sitting opposite to each other.

The President officially was not here, and Todoh was supposed to be with Cornelia, helping plan out their defenses against the chinese.

But, much to the two soldiers regret, it was time for politics.

"Their plotting as we speak you know. Your 4 holy swords. One is currently approaching my sons now." Dalton said as Todoh was performing a tea ceremony.

"You didn't drag me all the way here just so you can tell me what I already know, and regret."

"If you don't want the crown that they are forging for you, then why don't you stop them?" Dalton asked.

"Do you know the story of Spartacus?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that after they defeated the second army that Rome sent against them, they reached the Alps. They could have easily crossed them and escaped, but his army wanted to stay in Italy. Spartacus tried to convince them otherwise, but they would not be stopped, so they turned back and were slaughtered by Crassus, Caesar and Pompeii." Todoh replied as he handed the tea to Dalton.

"You didn't mention that a part of the army decided to cross the Alps instead of staying in Italy, so there was a choice and it was taken by them." Dalton said as Todoh prepared himself a cup as well.

"But Spartacus chose to stay with the army in Italy." Todoh replied, to which both of them drank their fill.

Neither said a word after that, the story of Spartacus's final decision applied to them both. For neither could walk away from their troops or their country, even if they desired so in their hearts.

All that was left was the details of the Republican-Japanese alliance to be hashed out between them.

Outside the tent where the meeting took place. Cornelia stood next to Chiba.

"I am surprised that you are not inside with the negotiations." Chiba said to the former princess.

"Dalton is the head of state. It is his job and his prerogative in these matters. My job is to enforce his decisions and protect him." Cornelia replied.

"You sound oddly content with being now a servant to your former subordinate."

"Dalton is one of the few people I would follow to the gates of hell itself. The circumstances of our birth is why I was the leader of the army, in the old empire, and not him. A lot of things were wrong in the old Empire." Cornelia replied.

"Oy….how did you…you know." Chiba said and gestured to a group of 3 men further away from them.

Namely, Guilford, Senba and Asahina. Who were both playing a game of cards away from the women.

Cornelia snapped her gaze towards a now blushing Chiba with so much speed, that the former princess could feel a crinkle in her neck muscle being born from the sudden jolt.

"Well, the thing is that I started years before we actually got together. I first made sure that he would be eating every meal with either me alone or that I would be in the lunch group. I would also hold surprise meetings and 'request' his presence every time a woman got to close to him. It's like any other campaign, you must strike your target's means of supply and prevent any outsiders from getting close to him, then when you are certain of victory you launch a full scale offensive!"

"How do it do that?" Chiba asked and Cornelia leaned forward and the two women started whispering to each other.

"What are they doing?" Guilford asked, startled when he heard the two women giggling with each other.

"Chiba is probably asking for pointers from how Cornelia snagged you, so she can do the same to Todoh-san." Asahina replied.

"Oh, ok then." Guilford said and started to focus all of his concentration on the card game.

"How did she do it, by the way?" Urabe asked.

"Oh, we stumbled onto Suzaku and Princess Euphemia kissing, and that made the commander realize that the old rules don't apply, so she jumped me." Guilford said, casually giving out one of the biggest secrets in the Republic.

Urabe received a coin from Asahina after that.

"You bet on whether Suzaku and Euphy were together or not?"

"Nah. Anyone who reads the tabloids knows that. We bet on whether it was you, or Cornelia, who made the first move." Urabe replied.

Guilford only let out a breath of exasperation. The power of gossip truly was astonishing.

xxxxxxxxx

The silent hum of the Gawain's engines calmed the nerves of the former prince, as he piloted the fame higher and higher into the atmosphere, until he broke the clouds and could clearly see the last moments of twilight.

Ever since he first piloted it, Lelouch now took the Gawain out for flights in his leisure time. HE felt a connection with the frame and planned to buy it after his time in office would be over, so as to use it whenever he pleased.

"_The pilot of the first jet plane said that if felt like he was pushed by the wings of angels, when compared to the old propeller crafts. This might be the closest I ever get to heaven."_

Lelouch thought to himself as he gazed at the sky, the setting sun, the rising night, all that signs that heralded in the coming of tomorrow.

The 2nd Battle of Kyushu had left a mark on him, he had up until then honestly tried to avoid bloodshed and solve all his problem trough non bloody means.

But the rest of the world had no obligation to follow the same rules.

"The old world…is not gone. Only the Empire, only part of it is gone. The rest….the EU, China, Japan…..all cut from the same cloth…I now know what my purpose truly is. Xingke….Kaguya….even you Schneizell, you are the sparks, the embers, and you are about to set the world ablaze…I will watch you, I will witness you and I will judge you….be you worthy and I will fan your fire until you birth a flame that will make this world be reborn. Btu should I find that it is not warmth, but rather the inferno for any of you to rule over the ashes, is what you bring….then…..then…..then let the people decided."

Lelouch said as he felt his own fire, his own burning hatred dissipate. The inferno inside him to reach out and destroy the empire was now long gone, and his experience with the elections and with Kallen showed him that people follow what they want to follow. With the right persuasion that is.

"If they want a return to the old then let it be so, if they want a new tomorrow, then it's up to them as well. I am done with trying to reshape the world. I plotted it for years and the world reshape itself before I could even begin my plans….NO more…no more…..I rule the homeland because they all wanted me to, and one day they won't want me anymore…..let it be so. Let all who chose the ash be given ash, but those who choose the fire be given fire. That is my new pledge."

His time as an mp, then pm had changed him, the war had changed him as well. In the fall of his father Charles, in watching the war, he saw that everything was like this, the world was like this because the people wanted it so.

The people wanted all that came to pass. Lelouch could not deny that anymore, he after all had won power trough such means.

Such means ruled the EU, such means now ruled the Republic and the former Areas, such means ruled Japan, and if Xingke was smart, and he was, then such means would rule China soon.

"Let it be given. Let there be a choice. Let us be free to chose….chose….." Lelouch said and then piloted the knightmare down back to the ground.

"_|Let them be free to choose. Of course I will make sure that any choice presented before them are only the 'right kinds of choices'." _ Lelouch though and reflexively looked around, to dodge a pie in the face from Kallen. Thankfully he was the only occupant in the frame.

As soon as he returned to the hangar, he was given a report by Deithard.

Guinevere and Carine, along with several of the still alive knights of rounds, had landed with an EU, Chinese and Japanese mercenary army on the shores of Honolulu.

And with that they now controlled all of the Republic's Pacific shipping routes from there.

And with the Republic's trade deals with both the EU and China being so vital to the economy, it was safe to say that they now held the whole country hostage with that.

They then announced the return of the Empire and summoned all who would join to come to their banner, promising to crush those that opposed them

"Time to make a choice."

Lelouch said as the alarm was sounded all across the country. It appeared that the next struggle for the Republic's future would be at Pearl Harbor.


	21. Chapter 21

All hail Ch 21-0

Pearl Harbor. Imperial faction HQ.

Guinevere and Carine openly glared at the emissary that had come to parlay with them.

It was their families former bannerman and now current president of the Republic, one Andreas Dalton.

"Have you come to redeem your honor?" Guinevere said in an accusatory tone.

"Your highness, I have come to do my duty and try to prevent this madness from escalating nay further." Dalton replied.

"Madness? Of course you'd see it that way, after all you profit the most from my family being deposed of it's birthright, or am I wrong 'Mr President'?" Carine accused him.

"I ran for the seat because those still loyal to the country were desperate for someone that was not a foreign agent or a communist. And once there I took the oath that I would to my duty to serve the land. Your highness, your actions is ill advised. I advise you to seize the blockade of our trade and come to the negotiations table. I am certain that a deal that is favorable for both sides can be reached."

"Negotiate with Lelouch? Ha! The sword is the only treaty that stands! I will remove this blight called a republic and will-'""Your highnesses cannot win."

Dalton cut Guinevere off.

"You were not here after the war was over. The people were hungry and angry, jobless and hopeless and when the stock market fell the flood gates opened. At the beginning of that black the year a loaf of bread was two pounds, by the end of it the price was 10.000. Then he came, restoring the economy, lifting out laws that divided the country, reestablishing our power in the international market and now he has even turned former enemy's into allies and even reestablished relations with former conquered countries. To you he is a rival for the throne. But to the people he is the Man or Miracles that restored their country."

"The people? The people are sheep, nothing more!" Guinevere said, her voice rising.

"Not just the people!" Dalton shouts back, cowing the former 1st princess into a shocked submission

"What? What are you talking about? Carine asked hesitantly.

"Who do you think will support you? The politicians? The few you get to your side will not be enough, the politicians like this new republic and do not want to give up their power. The industrialists? Their firms prosper because of the pm's deals. The military? They will never turn against the man that freed them for Casablanca and gave them the means to restore their armed forces, the same for the air corps, knightmare core and the navy."

"The nobles will flock to our banner!" Guinevere shot back.

"I am a noble you highness, and so is Jeremiah, and the judged that could have condemned Prince Lelouch to rot in jail, so are many of those in the groups that I enumerated previously. We are the ones that stayed here and put our bloods sweat and tears into picking up the pieces and fixing this broken land. None of them will flock to your banner, because in order for you to restore the Empire, it will mean ripping apart all that we have built. And no noble will follow a queen that asks him to destroy his own creation."

"Enough! I will not here any more of this blasphemy. The strong rule the weak and the weak obey, I will restore the proper order of things-" "Cornelia-sama is stronger than you." Dalton said cutting her off one more.

That seem to finally strike a cord between the two sisters.

"And she is on the side of his majesty Lelouch, who also has me and Jeremiah, and Suzaku, and Lady Kallen, and many, many more mighty warlords and leaders. You are not strong enough to defeat even one of them." that seemed to knock the wind out of Guinevere's sails.

"You have misspoken Dalton. My unworthy half-brother's title is excellency, 'majesty' is reserved for the emperor."

"No your highness, I did not misspeak." Dalton said and turned to leave.

"This madness! I have more of a claim than that brat. You and all of your ilk are traitors to the Empire!"

Dalton then turned back to her and with a voice half filled with regret, half with hope he replied with:

"Then long live the Republic." He felt no joy at this, even if he won the argument.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Clovis, Cornelia, Odysseus, Euphemia, Gino, Dalton, Guilford, the Glaston Knights, Anya and Suzaku were all standing with the war fleet opposite of Guinevere, Carine, Monica Kruszewski, Bismarck Waldstein, Nonette Enneagram and Dorothea Ernst and their mixed army of EU, Chinese and Japanese Mercenaries and Britannian exiles.

It was one last physical standoff on the beaches of Honolulu, one last parley before things got ugly.

At least that what it was supposed to be before Luciano and Nonette suddenly stepped forward and aligned themselves next to Gino, Anya and Suzaku, and then the ships, and soldiers under the two's command ( which was almost the entirety of every exiled Britannian) started moving towards the Republican army and switching their IFF to the Republican frequency.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Guinevere said in outrage.

"Why we are joining up with our army of course." Luciano replied with a sadistic smile.

"Your army!?" Carine said in shock.

"Yes your highness, we wanted for month now to return to the motherland, but fuel for that is expensive and just returning after years abroad and not bringing any gifts is bas manner. So me and Bradley decided to play along so that we can steal any equipment you give our forces and bring it as a gift. That and serve as spies for the republic while we were on your team." Nonette said and gave a nod of the head towards Cornelia, who nodded in gratitude.

"Y-you'll pay for this, you filthy traitors!" Bismarck said with menace in his voice.

"Traitors lord Bismarck? We are standing with the army that fights for the motherland, an army which is commanded by a princess, an army that fights for a country that is lead by the son of the previous emperor. You on the other hand have come here with foreign soldiers to overthrow said army, country and leader. I am afraid that out of the two of us, you are the traitor Bismarck, while I am the loyalist." Luciano bit back with a sadistic smile.

"Now you cannot claim that the army you are bringing is nothing but a foreign horde to put you as a puppet for China and the EU. Stop this madness sisters, there is no way for you to win now." Cornelia said in a firm, yet pleading tone.

"So, am I to just step down and let that brat crown himself Emperor then!?"

"That is our brother Carine! And the Empire and the throne is gone!" Odysseus said, his voice uncharacteristically full of power and authority. This made the two rebelling sister's eye go wide as saucer plates.

"The past is that past and it's not coming back and guess what, while you two were off cutting deals with the ones that destroyed the Empire, we went on with our lives, we all adapted to the present and we like it! I like my job sisters. I love not having to wake up each day and not have to worry if a word I say will cause an international incident, I don't have to dread a day in which I'll have to decide the fate of billions! I like talking with people and them not bowing and scrapping at me! This new life, this new world. I like it." Odysseus said, in that moment he truly shinned as the first prince that he was, for the first and last time Odysseus lived up the heavy expectations on his shoulders.

"I like my life too! No more been hounded and used for games of power, no more not been able to do what I want or go where I want, or have to bite my tongue because of some stupid law, made by fools that are long dead, so that the living may suffer under their hate and greed from beyond the grave! I like it and I want this new world, and it can be yours too!" Euphy said to her.

"In the old days we would have fought each other. Not because I was a threat to you, but because a day would come when the throne would be vacant and you could not afford me becoming a potential rival down the road. We don't have to do that! Guinevere, Carine, we don't have to die for the past, we can live for the present and build a future together! We can be a family once more!" Cornelia said pleadingly.

"You've all gone mad!" Guinevere said, her mind loosing it's grip on reality.

"We've moved on with our lives. We've grown up." Clovis said and took a step forward. "And we don't want things to go back to the ways from before. Back to the dark times. Back to the empire. And we won't let you drag us and the country down that path." The former third prince Clovis said, and with that the time for talks was over.

Both sides now prepared for a clash of blades.

"STOP!"

When a booming voice was heard over the whole battlefield. A voice that could make whole armies bow down to it's commands.

And this one made two armies do so.

Lelouch, riding on the arms of the Gawain , escorted by the Guren and a squad of several Vincents, all flew between the two armies.

"I see you decided to lead from the front. Brave of you brother. Foolish but brave." Guinevere said to Lelouch as he disembarked from the Gawain's arm.

Lelouch said nothing to them, he merely turned towards the Guren and gave a nod of the head.

At that the red frame and the Vincents all pulled out projector and screen and immediately two images appeared, one was the House of Commons and the other the House of Lords.

"Ladies and gentleman, esteemed colleagues. Considering current circumstances, I think it is time to put the rest an issue. Namely the issue of legitimacy ." Lelouch paused and turned to glare at Guinevere and Carine.

"As such, I call upon a special motion. In which a nation wide referendum will be held. The subject will be if either the Republic of Pendragon will remain the Republic or will return to the Empire. The final ballot will be decided by a 51% majority. All in favor?"

Lelouch asked, and immediately, very single mp in both houses raised their hands in approval.

"Have you gone mad? What manner of insanity is this? Elections, referendum. The strong order and the weak obey and the royal family has always been the strongest!" Guinevere and Carine shouted back.

Lelouch turned his head to look back at the two and replied with:

"That is for the people to decide."

"The people's place is to obey their betters!" Carine exclaimed.

"Prove it."

"What?" Guinevere asked in confusion.

"If what you are saying is true then you'll get enough votes to restore the monarchy. So if what you are saying is true then why don't you follow on the referendum, Unless of course your lying? OR is that you two are not strong enough to win it?"

Lelouch said in challenge as the two sisters glared at their half-brother.

The Black King smirked in triumph at having outmaneuvered them, when his ear piece rang, indicating that someone was contacting them.

"What is it Rivalz?"

"Lelouch, me and Millie just got word from the GOP and GDP that they are planning to announce that they are breaking the coalition!"

"What!? Why!?"

"I don't know, but Millie is talking to Deithard right now, trying to get an answer. All we can dig up is that they received several phone calls that can't be traced, they were contacted right after the vote for the Referendum passed!"

At that Lelouch pulled felt his pocket phone vibrating.

He pulled it out, it was messages from his agents in foreign lands.

Japanese diet disbanded. New elections imminent.

China and the EU relations head up.

Chinese Eunuch factions in disunity.

Signs of Indian secession.

Mainland European nations are planning to pose sanctions on Russia, the Baltic states, Finland, Norway, Sweden, Kazakhstan and Georgia for forming Euro-Britannian. Vote seams to be ready to pas.

Troops mobilized on Ukrainian border.

Report of skirmishes in Mongolia and Tibet.

English fleet leaves Gibraltar.

Troops spotted near Suez.

Russian troops refuse to leave Crimea.

Riots reported in every major city in Japan, China and the EU.

Chaos, pure chaos everywhere, the whole world seem to have gone mad in the span of a day and was ready for war.

Ironically it seemed only Britannia seemed to be the only country not going guns blazing at the moment.

It was madness, that seemingly sprouted out of nowhere.

But one soul knew where all this came from.

"This situation will either go to the provocateurs favor and they will seize power. Or will force the ones that are currently in charge to cut a deal with their leader, giving him a stepping stone to control….well played brother…well played."

Lelouch muttered to himself.

While, far away, in his secret location.

A certain blonde prince of the former empire, despite now hearing it. Smiled in satisfaction.

The game was on.

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	22. Chapter 22

All hail Ch 22.

xxxxxxxxx

_My name is Alexander Isoroku di Britannian. I am a cardiologist at Saint Sebastian's. A Colonel in the Republican Guard Knightmare Reserve. Five years Champion of the Republican Squad Knightmare League, ten years Solo Champion, and two years Combined Arms League champion. My father is the White Knight, my mother is Santa Euphemia._

_And my uncle. Well many people called him the Man of Miracles, Glorianus, Terranum, and the most popular Lelouch the Great._

_But to me he was Uncle Lulu._

_So many ask about the myth, that they never bother for the man behind it, behind the mask. Of what he had to do to win, of what he had to give up, of the price he paid, the regrets, the sadness._

_Often times I think that my uncle was meant not to lead or rule, only to reform. He shinned the brightest when there was a problem to fix, but after it was over he always seem ready to give up all of his power without a moment's hesitation._

_Some would say that's insane._

_You maybe right, but it's good to keep an open mind, so in this series I would like to take you an a journey of the true stories behind Lelouch Lamperouge. The man who changed the world._

_Opening lines from- 'Alexander di Britannia's Tales from campaign bus'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've received hostile replies from every minor party member within the government, all of them are turning down our offers to form a new coalition, all except one of them, but….but it's the communist party." Rivalz reported.

They all sat down in the pm's office in Pendragon and were holding an emergency meeting.

"What are the reasons that they are using as pretext?" Millie asked.

"Apparently the GDP and GOP withdrew because they consider us selling titans to the EU, Japan and China to be unpatriotic." Deithard replied.

"If they truly believed that, then they would have blocked the sales bill when it was introduced last month. Now we find ourselves in a situation where we need the referendum in order to peacefully defeat Carine and Guinevere, but for that we need a functional government which we don't have, which means the more we delay, the weaker we appear to be and the stronger Carine and Guinevere will become. And if we form a government with the communists, then we risk loosing out support base and this country either turns into a one party dictatorship or the Empire 2.0 from the referendum, or perhaps both. Whatever choice we make, we loose…This is Schneizels' work. Well played brother…..well played."

Lelouch said as he leaned back into his chair, contemplating his next move.

"What's the international situation?" It had been a day and a night since the world had exploded.

The media and online community was already calling this the Revolutions of 2019 or 1848 come again. This was clear that it was all manufactured, everything was happening much to quickly and to organized for it to be spontaneous.

"The Japanese are in full special election, the Federation is squabbling like crazy with two main factions of western and eastern eunuchs as the main competitors. In the EU the former Euro-Britannia states are hostile with the mainland European states, mainly over not being included in the Schengen Area and the huge taxes on Russia exports." Deithard reported.

"What of Kaguya and Xingke?"

"Lady Kaguya has been seen publicly talking with union representatives in Japan and visiting orphanages and praying to war memorials, apparently she's gaining quite the fan base now. Xingke's factions has declared neutrality officially, but we are receiving reports that more and more officials in both western and eastern eunuch factions are being replaced or outnumbered in their departments by people tied to Xingke's Dragon Cavalry." Dalton replied.

"Our main rivals are making a move then, we cannot afford further delay. Give the following statement to the press-'Special elections are to be held on the 25th this month. Referendum on the 26th." Lelouch replied and got up from his seat, walking to the broadcasting station so he can hold his speech.

"Lelouch, holding a campaign for the referendum and running an electoral campaign at the same time. Are you sure you can handle it?" Suzaku whispered to his friend, as the former prince was doing his final adjustment's to his suite before the broadcast.

"It's the only choice we have. Play by Schnitzel's rules and we loose. We must break the game in order to win it, so this third option is our only option."

"2 minutes your excellency." Deithard said to him.

"Also…I have a favor to ask of you and it's not gonna be something you'll like, or she'll like."

Suzaku narrowed his eyes at that, he was not the brightest bulb in the shed, but he still was a politician's son.

"Go to the former Areas and visit them with Euphy….I….need her to charm the people there….and to be seen being applauded by their masses. She's very popular down there because of her 'Enfranchisement' drive from back during the war. I…I need her to be seen giving speeches about mending the relation between the Republic and it's former slave nations…..If the electorate see that, then they'll be swayed to our side since they'll think that with the LSD, there will be fewer enemy countries." Lelouch said to him, as Suzaku continued to glare at him.

"I'll tell her this minute, but Lelouch…she's your sister…..are you really gonna use her a pawn in this?"

"We cannot change the world with nothing but pretty words and hope." Lelouch replied, his voice filled with bitterness and self-loathing, and only the barest hint of hesitation. Hesitation for the though that maybe, just maybe there was another path our of this mess.

"Would you have asked the same of Nunnally?" Suzaku said, and witnessed his 'old friend's' face go bug-eyed from the impact the question had on him. Lelouch said nothing, merely turned to the camera and 10 seconds alter he plastered one of his fake smiles and starting addressing the Republic.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we gonna meat up?" Euphy said from the other end of the video-chat that she had with Suzaku. The Japanese boy could see his girlfriend moving around the room and pulling out already filled suitcases.

"_It looks like she had planned ahead for a situation like this_"

"Aren't you bothered by how he's using?" Suzaku asked.

"Why should it? After all this is all to help the Republic, prevent war and even improve relations with the other countries. And it's not like he's forcing me to go, he asked, so what's the problem?" Euphy asked in confusion.

To which Suzaku looked at his girlfriend in a new light.

It wasn't that she didn't realize that she was being used as a pawn, but rather in her eyes she could see the spark that said ' I want to help, more good than bad comes of this, so what's the problem?'.

"I think…I'm in love."

"WHA! WITH WHO? WHOSE THE SLUT!?" Euphy screamed from the other end of the line and looked at Suzaku with murder in her eyes, like she was ready, and perhaps even capable, of coming trough the screen to choke him.

There and then, there was no doubt in Suzaku's mind that Euphemia and Cornelia where sisters.

"Y-you of course!" Suzaku said still startled, and a bit fearful, from his girlfriend's display.

"OH!...Oh, I'm the slut!" Euphy said cheerfully, her terrifying demeanor gone and her usual sweet self returning.

"_Wait…..if she can become like that, even if she's so nice and innocent all the time, then does that mean that …Nunnally…..heaven help whatever boyfriend she gets." _ Suzaku thought to himself as he prepared to take the Lancelot to Mexico City for their first stop on this 'Pink Tour' as history would call it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We must unite and purge the poison that has sapped into our land. Only then will the Empire be pure, be holy, the reborn into the master of the world, as Destiny itself has foretold!" Lelouch watched Guinevere's latest speech, which was meant to drive up support for her and Carine.

It had been almost a month since that fateful day and the election was in full swing. It was now the night before the final vote and after that would be the Referendum vote.

Now it was time for Lelouch's final speech.

Walking up the podium, housed inside Tiger Stadium, Lelouch gave a wave to the 50.000 people that where here in person and the whole country and whole world, that was watching from home the live broadcast of this event.

"Good day to you ladies and gentleman. I will be brief since I am sure that you all have better things to do then look at my ugly mug and hear my dreadful voice."

Lelouch said and a wave of laughter came from the audience, when it died down he continued.

"I have in my hands a speech, one prepared before hand, one that shows all the flaws and errors in my electoral opponents policy and my Referendum opponents philosophy. But I won't be reading from them." Lelouch said and made a show of throwing away the speech papers, he then walked a few paces to the right of the speech stand and after stopping he took of his cloak, and his purple jacket and loosened up his shirt collar.

"Instead I want to walk to you. Not hold a speech, but actually hold a conversation with you all present tonight, those of you watching at home and abroad. Not a prepared speech, not a statement from the Prime Minister. Just a friendly chat with Lelouch Lamperouge, no more no less."

The crowd was silent at that.

They did not know how to respond, but their bodies reacted by leaning forward instinctively, hypnotized by this unforeseen turn of events.

"It was long, so long that I barely remember when it happened. I was just a child on the last happy summer of my life, I found a crop field that was rotting there, simply rotting from lack of tenure or care. And an old man was gazing at the field with sorrow. I walk up to him and said 'What happened?'. The old man replied: 'They are all to busy arguing and fighting to bring in the harvest'. 'Can't they work together somehow?' I asked the old man. 'That is an impossible dream'. He replied an walked away. That incident was us, it was the Republic. After peace finally came, this land was divided, those that lived in it to busy arguing with each other to bring in the harvest, to rebuild, to become prosperous once more. That was what the rest of the world said and thought about you, that you cannot simply work together and lead a good life once more… Ladies and Gentleman…YOU PROVED THEM WRONG!"

Lelouch said and the whole crowd went nuts, cheering, whistling and waving flags like mad at that.

It lasted for almost five full minutes, but when it finally died down, Lelouch continued with:

"We cannot hold the plow and the sword. I understand that the reasons for the divisions in this country, the hate, the desire to go back to the old ways either for good or bad reasons. But…remember this…..like the ones that lived in those fields. We can argue and fight and bleed….but we've all bleed enough. Or we can all not fight and go and work and enjoy a fresh loaf of bread, the bounty of our efforts. And I think we can all agree that nothing beats nice, fresh, hot bread."

Lelouch said and another round of applause sounded off.

"Tomorrow and the day after you all have a choice. And I want you all to know that no matter what choice you make that it has been an honor and a privilege serving as your Prime Minister for the past 16 months. As a thank you, I would like to give you all a gift. And my gift is this: I give you **all my blessing and wish you nothing but happiness and health in your lives.****" **

At that, the crowd went wild, the cheers and applause were so intense that the microphone's had to be adjusted and the stage itself shook from the sound waves.

BAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

But even the cries of a crowd could not stand against the power of a bullet.

The whole stadium went silent as they looked at the platform where Lelouch now stood, his shirt now stained with blood.

Lelouch looked straight at the crowd, gave a smile and then collapsed onstage.

Pandemonium engulfed the stadium as screams, cries and pure chaos erupted from the crown.

15 minutes latter a voice was heard over the chaos.

"Ladies….and…a… ." The crowd stopped it's panic, and looked back at the main display screen.

There, sitting on a hospital bed, with his left arm in a swing was their prime minister.

"It…seems that some people….have reacted negatively to my words….b-but…i-it takes more than that –t-to get me….see y-you all at the vote and the Referendum." Lelouch said.

With that the live broadcast ended and he leaned back in his private hospital suite.

"Don't look so glum Jeremiah, you're shot was impeccable." Lelouch said to his 'assassin'. Who was sulking in the corner away from the group.

"He's sad because he had to shoot a member of the royal family, don't you remember that he took an oath of loyalty?" Shirley said, and lightly wacked him over the head.

"Hit him again and harder, maybe next time we'll knock some sense into him. Kallen said as she pealed a tangerine.

"Leaving all that aside, you should get some rest Lelouch. You've been campaigning for a month now and you've barely had 4 hours a sleep for the past month. And you've just been in surgery. You need to take it easy now!" Rivalz said to his friend.

"I'll rest after the results are in."

"You are so lucky that Cornelia and Euphemia are not here." Nunnally said from next to his bed side.

Lelouch only ruffled her hair and smiled at that. Really, what was the worst that could happen?

Two days latter the results were in.

LSD now had 77% of the seats and the Referendum passed at 81% in favor of the Republic.

And Lelouch had not taken it easy these past few days.

The sound of a glass hitting the floor interrupted the victory toast at the LSD's headquarters.

Looking at where the sound came from, the gathered members and allies of the party where surprised to see that it was from their own leader.

"My lord? Has troubling news arrived?" Jeremiah asked in surprise.

"N-no…I..I dropped it form my good hand….because….I should have rested a bit more….vause….my good arm just wen numb….so…please call a medic…I'm having a heart attack." Lelouch said and fell forward to his knees.

A combination of overwork, insufficient food, water or rest, and a none lethal yet heavy wound had taken it's toil on him.

Only Kallen and Jeremiah's quick reflexes prevented him from hitting the floor hard.

Before he closed his eyes Lelouch had enough strength to mutter one last sentence before unconsciousness gripped him.

"Not….not checkmate…not yet…..not yet."

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	23. Chapter 23

All hail Ch 23.

"Come in." Euphy said as the door to her and Suzaku's train wagon opened up and two people entered. Namely the prime minister of Brazil and his chief secretary.

"Your grace. Might we have a word with you about the advance copy of your speech towards the Diet?" the prime minister said to her.

"Is there a problem with it?" Euphy asked innocently as she fiddled with her glasses, taking them off.

She didn't need them, but she liked how they made her look smarter.

"Yes. With sentences like: 'workers of Brazil unite, you have nothing to lose but your chains' and 'they've bleed you dry, the government have bleed you for all you've got'. It's safe to say that this speech isn't in the spirit of cooperation between our two countries."

"Really now minister. You both know why I made such a speech and why I gave you an advance copy." Euphy said with another 'innocent' smile on her face.

"So what are your demands, in exchange for changing it?" the Chief Secretary asked.

"Well I want this." Euphy said and Suzaku stepped forward and gave them two folders.

The first was a series of economic reforms, designed to benefit the common man and the middle class at the expense of the rich of Brazil.

The second was what made the Brazilian duo panicked.

"This is a secret treaty of alliance with the Republic!" The prime minister said.

"Really minister, it's just a non-aggression treaty that states that Brazil will not join any foe that declares war on the Republic, and that's a good thing! I mean our two countries can't fight any future wars between them, if they are friends after all." Euphy said cheerfully.

"Yes, and I suppose that it's just a coincidence that you presented these two proposals together, that way the people will associate a favorable view of the Republic to be synonymous with a better life for them. In short it's blackmail and extortion. So why should we agree to this?" The Chief Secretary said

"Because it will bring peace, and prosperity to your country and mine?"

"Really your highness, as if a government's business has anything to do with those!" the Chief Secretary said in amusement, to which both Euphy and Suzaku had to fight the urge to tear into that greedy prick.

"Because I will say that you support this initiative, therefore ensuring your re-election?" Euphy offered her bribe.

To which the Prime Minister turned to whisper to his Chief Secretary.

"It's for the best."

"Minister, it's corruption of the highest order, she's blackmailing us out of our independence! Today a pact, tomorrow we'll be bowing down to Pendragon once more!"

"But it will guarantee re-election and a lot of jobs with the Titan factories and the renewed trade deals. And…it would also mean a raise in the salary, and of the number of officials like yourself Chief Secretary….so as to 'properly' manage such new affairs."

"Well…in that case I suppose that it's for the best."

The duo agreed to Euphy's demands and she agreed to change her speech, and after that they left.

"Euphy…I am pretty sure that Lelouch sent us here just to smile and wave for the cameras…not conquer the whole of South America with only your wits and words alone." Suzaku said to her with a deadpan voice.

"It's not conquest Suzaku. It's just establishing a proper working relationship with the new countries. And doing our best to make the lives of their citizens better. The two treaties will help millions of souls out of poverty and despair, and it's not like we forced them to take the deals."

"No….you were just very 'persuasive.'" Suzaku dead panned and Euphy giggled.

"Besides, there's no need to 'conquer' every country down her one by one. After Brazil joins us the other countries will see which side their bread id buttered and will voluntarily come to us before we come to them."

Euphy said and silenced his protests with a peck on the cheek, which turned into a make out session.

"_Honestly…it's no wonder poor Lelouch had a heart attack, it this is what he has to deal with daily. I mean is every single one of our comrades secretly conspiring for our 'benefit'?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"You know, an Emperor is not necessarily one that holds the title of emperor or empress." Jeremiah said to his, as of recent, fellow co-conspirator. Namely one President Dalton.

"Perhaps." Dalton replies .

"And no king reigns forever, in fact it was his majesty Charles that showed that a clear line of succession and a non violent transition of power is what was lacking in the previous system." Jeremiah said neutrally.

" I am inclined to agreed with the idea that If we a different monarch then we may have even ended the war in a draw, or perhaps not even fought it at all. Someone else, other than his majesty Charles, might have supported the withdrawal from Japan. I myself felt that there was no need to stay there after punishing Genbu's arrogance." Dalton suggest and at that Jeremiah smiles, confirming that they are of the same mind.

So they hatched a plan.

"His majesty Lelouch has indicated to me that he does not desire a return to the old system, that instead of a hegemony, we should form a coalition, like he has , instead of autocracy. A sort of first amongst equals being a more 'practical' and more efficient system." Dalton says.

"Of that we are in agreement, it is likely that his majesty will enact laws that limit the years and number of terms that he can wield power, in order to ensure that a second Charles does not rise after his passing."

"I agree with that lord Jeremiah. But…I do not like not having a member of the royal family in charge, Britannia has survived since the time of Arthur Pendragon with a royal family. Even though we may never have a hereditary leadership, it's better to retain some semblance of familiarity with the old system in order to allow a full transition from the Empire to the Republic."

"I am of the same mind general, to that I suggest that we make it so that when his majesty can no longer be prime minister, that he succeed you as president." Jeremiah suggested.

"And when his time as President is up, there are many other avenues of power. For example there is no law that prevents him from being the leader of a party and….and having the standing president or prime minister be loyal and obedient to his majesty or all three be in fact his majesty's servants as he leads them from 'retirement'." Dalton replied.

Just then the two nobles realized that his majesty already had Kallen, Shirley, Millie, Rivalz as his party leaders, and all owed their position to him.

It was clear to the two that his majesty had already planned for his eventual 'retirement' and had his 'successor's already picked out.

The duo smiled in joy at their lord's delicious deviousness and raised their cups. They were certain that Lelouch had ulterior motives for picking them as the party leaders.

"So we are in agreement then? The throne will move to the shadows, and we will make sure that the 'proper' candidates succeed in each position." Jeremiah raised his cup.

"Might I suggest we apply the same laws to the shadow throne as well? This would prevent situations like what happened with Princess Guinevere and Carine. There will always be pretenders to the throne, but it's best if it stops short of we killing each other." Dalton suggested

"Very well, then a term limit to the shadow throne and peaceful transition trough a vote is what we will do."

"Of course. I will bring this up with the rest of the loyal royal siblings. But I am sure that princess Cornelia will support this, along with lady Euphemia , Clovis and Odysseus. So a toast to his majesty, Lelouch the 98t emperor of Britann…...actually we can't very well use the old title, what should we call him?" Dalton said as he scrunched his eyes in thought.

"How about just the Emperor?" Jeremiah suggested, to which Dalton smiled.

"For the Emperor then."

"To the Emperor. The champion of peace and prosperity, the…..the master of manking."

"For the emperor."

"For the emperor."

They clinked their glasses together, the liquid swirling inside it.

xxxxxxxxx.

Water…..no…..mist was what Lelouch felt on his cheek.

As he woke up in a very thick fog.

"No boat or river…..not the Styx…..not yet…good….have to get back to the land of the living… Nunnally will kill me if I waste time in the afterlife." Lelouch muttered to himself as he started walking trough the fog.

He walked and walked until he found a set of stair, stairs that seemed to be floating by themselves, without any support, and at the top of the stairs was someone.

"Do you have any pizza?"

Someone with green hair.


	24. Chapter 24

All hail Ch 24.

A week had passed since Lelouch was in his coma, the doctors said that he would be fine. He just needed his body to heal, and then it would wake up from his chemical induced slumber.

But just like in any kingdom, when the master of the realm was still, the vultures circled.

Kallen, who after the elections was named Deputy-Prime Minister, was holding down the forth, as the current Prime Minister of the country.

Before here were 3 representatives of a faction within the party that had about 35% of it's numbers in their power. And they were hear trying to blackmail her.

"You want Millie's job as Minister of Culture. Rival's position as that of Transport and Shirley's post of Minister of Economics." Kallen said with a glare at the leader of the trio.

"Yes. For now that is." James Blackwell, said. He reminded Kallen of the worst of the Old Britannia, it just goes to show you that the poison never truly goes away.

"And if I say no?"

"Well, then we will leaver the party and take 35% with us, which will trigger another round of elections. Ones that I doubt that you can win, with his majesty's condition." The man said with a smug look on his face, one that his comrades mirrored.

This was a rebellion plain and simple. So Kallen look back to the many lessons that Lelouch drilled inside her on how to handle situations like this.

"And how do you think Lelouch will react when he wakes up and hear that you stole the positions from his dearest friends?" Kallen said with a smile.

The man on the left. Jacob Morrow, immediately blanched and Kallen knew that this one would immediately fold.

"_That's Browbeat."_

"You dare address his majesty so disrespectfully, you half-breed mongrel!" James said, and immediately shot up from his seat.

Kallen smirked at that, one more move and she had him.

"Of course I do. I am his confidant and successor."

"You are nothing but his exotic whore!" James said, pure hatred in his voice and eyes.

"It must be hard for you, to know that your sisters and cousins, who have been trying to catch his eye, have constantly lost to….'an exotic whore'. Guess it shows just how little value your clan has when your ladies are of lesser values then 'a whore'."

At that James move to strike her across the face, but Kallen caught the fist and twisted it, making James bend over in pain.

Kallen then buzzed the her comm, and security rushed in.

"He tried to assault the standing Prime Minister, which is a crime even for an elected official. Take him away." Kallen said as the guards, one native and one former number nodded and hauled James away. With that now Kallen could keep him under control, with the threat of leaking this incident to the press and sending him to jail.

"_That's blackmail."_

Kallen thought as she turned her gaze to the last man in the room, Alexander Mckluleey. The man of Scottish descent just folded his arms in front of his chest and continued to glare back at her, signaling that he was ready to fight to the bitter end.

"One hundred thousand pounds." Kallen said.

"3"

"One and a half."

"2."

"One-eighty, and I'll sponsor you as the replacement leader for Mr James, if during the next round of legislation you support our decrees."

"Deal. James said, shook hands with Kallen and left along with his other colleague."

"_And that's bribe." _

Kallen said and as soon as she was alone she let out a breath of exhaustion.

"_Wake up already Lelouch. We need you, I need you."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

With the chaos engulfing the globe, with minor battles that threatened to escalate into war, the Republic was the only country that remained stable during this chaotic times.

But even so, that did not mean they did not have their troubles.

And that was why before she knew it, Nunnally was torn apart from her brother's hospital bedside, and made to give a speech before Parliament and answer question from reporters.

By virtue of being Lelouch's closets living relative, the people wanted to her words. In their minds, despite the new constitution and laws, Lelouch was the 'Emperor' in style, if not in name, and his sister was his regent while he was sick.

"Lady Nunnally, what will be the fate of the princesses that rebelled?"

"T-they have violated Republic law, and as such they are under arrest, pending a trial. For now the deposition process is still ongoing."

Nunnally replied, thanking the stars, that the death penalty was no longer legal in the Republic. she hoped that things would turn out okay with Guinevere and Carine, and the other former knight of rounds, and one day, they could be friend and a family once more.

"When will we be sending troops to intervene in the Suez Crisis?" another reported said.

This was the seventh question out of ten, that asked if the Republic would be going to war, to take over any new territory.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. With her brother in the hospital, the world in flames, and the country still recovering from the last war and the recent battle in Japan, Nunnally was tired of all these questions on when, no if, they will resort to violence.

" The world today is in a state of chaos. But it will heal, after the dilemmas are solved and put to rest, and no more war will be used to achieve that! The great question and dilemmas of today will not be deiced by iron and blood, that was the mistake of The Great War, but by speeches and majority decisions!"

Nunnally said with whatever strength that she managed to muster in her voice.

At first there was silence, then the sound of a clap.

Nunnally could tell that it came from the booth in Parliament, where she knew that Lloyd and Cecile sat, then a third clapping, that she knew was from Cecile.

The third was from the President's booth and soon a round of thunderous applause swept the room.

At that Nunnally had hope that everything would turn out allright. That before they knew it they would all wake up in a good place.

xxxxx

World of C.

"No pizza? You're a very rude guest, coming here to visit with no gift."

"Well, you are rude host! No hello, no welcome, not even a chair. If I had a pizza on me, I would not even give it to you!" Lelouch shot back at C.C as the battle of wills began.

After what felt like a lifetime of arguing, the two made peace enough for C.C to tell him her story.

"So he's here is he?" Lelouch said with purest malice in his voice.

To which, the witch C.C pointed towards the direction where Charles laid.

Walking there, and grabbing a piece of fallen masonry as an impromptu club, Lelouch steeled himself to end this once and for all. Only for him to find a skeleton dressed in the Emperor's clothes.

"How?"

"On the eve when he was supposed to take my code and start his plan to kill the gods and turn all of humanity into a single being, the EU or China, or Japan, or perhaps all three bombed the entrance, thinking it was a secret research facility for the Empire. It damaged Akasha beyond use, we became trapped here. Charles was so distraught that he forgot to take my code. He only tried to continuously fix the Sword of Akasha enough for his plan, so he starved to death." C.C said to the former prince, the shadow of regret in her voice.

Lelouch was silent, before he let out a broken breath of air. A hissing, gnashing breathing cycle began, and so in an almost exorcistic manner, the final bit of Lelouch's demons where dispelled there and then.

"And my mother?"

"Who do you think was his partner in crime?" C.C asked.

At that Lelouch grabbed a necklace that hanged on his neck, one that contained the last taken picture of Marianne and her two children, before that day in Aries Villa. And tossed it on the ground, smashing it with his rock club.

"And why am I here then?" He asked dispassionately.

"You are in a coma, between consciences and the dream world. People stay in this mist before they either move on or return to their bodies. I just decided to not ignore you like the rest and ask."

"As what?"

"Pizza."

"Get your own pizza."

"Can't, the gate has to be opened from outside."

"Then I'll open it."

"Why?"

"Do you actually think I'm gonna let a crazy witch, that was my insane parents partner in crime once, here at the very epicenter of humanity, isolated, where she could loose her mind and do who knows what?" Lelouch deadpanned, to which C.C smiled.

"I see why you where his favorite."

"Charles had no favorite."

"Yes he did. And the reason it was you, was because he saw in your eyes that spark that would make you the next ruler."

"The mist has already made you mad woman. As I said before, Charles had no favorite."

"So you're not the new leader of Britannia then?" C.C asked with a knowing grin, one that made Lelouch's grimace in annoyance.

He turn away from her, so as to find a way to return to his body, when she asked him a question.

"Do you want to make a contract?"


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25.

The light blinded him, enough to make the young man close his eyes, before he once again opened them.

Lelouch had been in a chemical induced coma for a long time now, and as he slowly regained his strength and woke up from it, he noticed that he was alone and it was late at night.

Breathing heavily he turned his gaze towards a nearby remote, he used his to turn on the mounted on the wall tv.

What he saw nearly made him have a second heart attack.

Nunnally words about speeches and resolutions, the news how Suzaku and Euphy had established a series of treaties with the various governments of South America.

Insane actions like these ones he'd expect from Jeremiah, Dalton or Cornelia, but from Euphy and Nunnally?

Did they even realize how this all looked?

To outsiders it looked like Lelouch was restoring the old empire!

This was bad, very, very bad, at the current rate it was possible that the world would put their squabbling aside and unite once more against them!

"Could this be Schneizell's plan?" Lelouch wondered out loud as he closed his eyes and went to sleep, he'd deal with all this in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want every single political, military and industrial leader that supported my sisters attempted coup to retire immediately and be replaced with a successor, and be confined for a period of 5 years minimum to house arrest. Those that agree, we'll allow them to keep their honors, privileges and pensions. Any opposition will be….must be dealt with accordingly." Lelouch said to Jeremiah, delegating to him the job of performing a 'clean up' operation within the Republic.

"Should we use the traditional methods my lord?"

"No deaths Jeremiah, and no 'accidents' either. We cannot restart the vicious cycle of revenge and counter-revenge once more. Break some bones if you have to, just don't dig any graves. And send for Millie and Rivalz after you leave." Lelouch said from his hospital bed.

The newly appointed Chief of the General Staff nodded and left the room.

Outside there was Luciano and Nonette.

"We are to conduct a light purge, abdications only, no casualties."

"The other countries might interpret this as weakness, it does not bold well for us if we don't bury a few bodies." Luciano said as Jeremiah gave him and his fellow rounds a list of leaders to be dealt with.

"His majesty disapproves of escalating the political conflict. Those that agree will be allowed to retire with honors and privileges intact, but his majesty only specified that we dig no graves….no details on other means." Jeremiah replied with a wolfish smile.

"So, we cripple a few, beat up more and kidnap and hold in a safe house a few here and there then. That should work. The crippling part is considered an even worse fate than death, so that might work even better for us t to acquire a ruthless reputation." Nonette said with a grin as she gave her list a once over.

"I must say that it's good to have a proper autocrat leading the country once more. Let the damn EU have their presidents, this is the land of kings! And now with a proper Emperor, the land will prosper once more." Luciano said with a grin.

"His majesty is the Prime Minister lord Bradley." Jeremiah said with a smirk that indicated the fact, that he did not believe his own words for a second.

"Of course he is Lord Gottwald, and we will continue to deny he is an Emperor every single time we are asked." Luciano said and the trio gave out a chuckle.

Centuries from now historians would point out that this moment would be the inspiration for the 'Oath of Silence'. A wow that all members of 'Lamperouge', the secret mafia like society that controls the Republic take when being initiated into the organization.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When can parliament be reconvened for these proposals?" Lelouch asked as Rivals looked over the list of laws that his friend wanted to be enacted.

Laws that would limit the number of years, mandates and turns of officials both in government and the state.

Give a huge amount of power to the Supreme court, many regulations on companies, and so on and so forth.

In short if was the exact opposite of any dictatorial systems desire.

"It will take a week at best. But Lelouch, buddy, this will be a hard sell. This thing will strip a lot of power from our own powerbase and supporters." Rivalz cautioned his friend.

"Leave that to me Rivalz, they will vote for their own self weakening, I will se to that and I'll sell it so that the damned greedy, corrupt bastards will thank me for convincing them to cut of their right hand, using their left hand." Lelouch said with a smirk and quickly looked around, expecting to get another pie in the face.

Thankfully Kallen was not here at the moment.

So, Lelouch was confident that he could relax. At the very least he was sure that Rivalz and Millie hadn't pulled any insane stunts while he was in LALALAnd.

"So, I spoke with Lloyd and he said that some fresh air, and sunshine would be good for you. So we have a relaxing weekend for you….in Sochi." Millie said and immediately Lelouch looked at her with shock on his face.

"That….that is in Russia. Millie….Rivalz….why should I go to Russia?" Lelouch asked carefully.

"Because the Russians invited you there. And we replied that we would consider it."

"And why is that Rivalz?"

"Because the EU has opened the Dardanelles for ships of all nations within the EU…." Millie replied.

"Congratulations to the Russians then. They have just accomplished their 300 year old objective."

"…Excluding the Russian fleet from that list." Rivalz added and Lelouch was silent at that.

He starred at his two friends, the two friends that hew thought would be the last bastions. The only ones that did not do some kind of international idiocy.

"What is the opinion of Shirley and Kallen?" He asked.

"They got the jet ready, your go is what they are waiting for."

Lelouch closed his eyes at that. He had done it, he had corrupted his loved ones with his presence, by making them his lieutenants he had forced them to undertake drastic measures, imposed on them by their positions of power.

Power truly corrupted all.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's how I got on a plane to Russia. This is all madness, at this point we are nearing the point of no return. If I don't handle this delicately it will be us versus the Russian in a cold war for them to regain their prestige by fighting the current weakest international power. Or it will be us vs the EU for getting to chummy with Russia. Why…..why did you did not stop Euphy? You were sent there to smile for the cameras and kiss the heads of children, not to perform a Reconquista!"

"Can you stop Euphy if the becomes stubborn about something?"

Suzaku replied from the other end of the phone line.

At that Lelouch chuckled, and with that the two friends shared a bitter a laugh as they both tried to prevent this situation from blowing up, even more than it already has.

"So what's the plan?" Suzaku asked.

"It's an improve gig, just like at Dallas." Lelouch said as the pilot alerted him to the fact that they would be landing soon.

"One question before we got to hang up. That dream that you told us about, with the green haired woman. Did you take the contract or not take the contract?" Suzaku asked.

To which Lelouch only gave a ide smile trough the video call, and ended the transmission.

Welcome to Russia.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26.

The caviar and vodka where exquisite, as was the fish and meat served by the various Russian politicians, oligarchs and Lord Michael and his allies as Lellouch, Kallen, Shirley, Suzaku and Jeremiah where on the opposite side of the table away from them.

"You...desire an...accord with the Republic?" Lellouch said, carefully masking his reaction.

"Yes your majesty. The current state of affairs is abysmal for both our nations. The most prosperous period our country went trough was when we formed Euro-Britannia. The vassalage tax was much lower than what the EU asks and you kept your nose out of our business." Vladimir, the leader of the Russian oligarchs said.

"I was under the impression that the Empire had assigned Governors to dominate this region." Lellouch said and looked towards Michael.

"I held the title. But we decided to govern this country by comity and vote with the other local leaders." Micheal said and he received nods of approval from the before mentioned leaders.

"I see. We will draft a proposal and hash it out tomorrow. Gentleman, we will now retire in order to work on it." Lellouch said and after an exchange of pleasantries they left for their quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is a disaster in the making!" Suzaku was the first to say it out loud after Jeremiah did a sweep to make sure that the room was bug free. For although Suzaku was the least politically capable of them, the sheer magnitude of this potential catastrophe was so grand that even he could see it clear as day.

"With South America having established semi- official alliance ties with us thanks to Euphemia's efforts, the EU and the Chinese will not stand by idle and let us forge a close alliance with Russia. There will be retaliation." Kallen said.

"Maybe we can get Todoh-san to help us. The power shift has already started in Japan!" Suzaku said hopefully. As Lellouch paced the floor back and forth, running over hundreds of scenarios in his head.

"That will take to long. And even so, Todoh will try and sit this one out. He's that kind of man. This could not have come at a worse economy is still recovering, the army and navy is still reforging itself. We have no stockpiles of munitions or fuels big enough for a conflict of this size. And the Titans are still at least 6 months away from completion. Not to mention if the relationship sowers we'll be left with incomplete Titans that we can't finish, let alone crew or use." Jeremiah said in half despair and he opened and closed his fist in anger.

"And the people will not support such a move. The scars of the Great War are still fresh, electoral victory or not. We won't survive next year...yare, yare...What a way to spend the holidays." Lellouch said in a half chuckle as he stopped pacing and sat down.

"It's obvious that we can't join forces with them, but if we refuse then that might make us seem weak in the eyes of the world. Also Russia might throw their lot back with the EU or China and march against us as a reprisal for us rejecting them." Kallen said and Lellouch gave a nod of approval, she was coming along very nicely with her political mindset.

At the way things where going Lellouch was certain that after his second term is done he could retire from politics and pass the reign to Kallen. At least that's what he thought anyway, genius that he was.

"Looks like there's only one last option for us."

"What's that?" Suzaku asked.

"Gamble, and we do it with loaded dice. The Indians are also causing trouble for the Chinese, and there's the usual tension amongst the EU nations. So here's what we are going to do. We'll give terms that we'll only agree to a deal if the Russians get China on board, along with at least half of the EU." Lellouch replied.

"Is that feasible?" Kallen asked.

"Feasible no. Possible yes. There's bound to be plenty of states that are disillusioned with the EU. If we kick up the hornets nest enough, then we can use that to negotiate with both the EU and China enough to placate the Russians and prevent this whole powder keg from blowing us all up." Lellouch replied.

"We should focus on Germany and the African countries. They are the ones with the most 'neutral' relationship with Brussels. As for India, might I suggest we hold a friendly game of Senshado between the Republican Team and the Indian team." Jeremiah suggested.

It was an old trick to get leaders to meet face to face without the need for a big conference or international visit event.

"Invite the Russian team and the Japanese team as well. That should send a message to Beijing and Brussels. But let's do a bit more brainstorming, we have to make this thing as big of a chaotic show as possible. What's the easiest way to spread chaos in government I ask you? The answer: a referendum! We'll stipulate that every country that wants to join us must hold a referendum. That will prolong the proceedings and give us even more leverage to negotiate." Lelouch replied.

"And it will also drain the EU and China of resources and spy personal as they will use them to make sure the results of the referendum does not go in out favor." Kallen added and once more Lellouch smiled that his main protege had learned his lessons so well.

"Perfect. Let's retire for the night. We have a busy day ahead of planning a political movement that must intentionally crash and burn." Lelouch said with delight as he made his way to his room. Once there he crawled into bed, only to jump off it and pull out a gun at the body that he felt was in his bed.

Turning on the lights he saw that it was that green haired witch lying on the mattress, eating pizza.

"What are you doing here, how did you get in? Why are you wearing my shirt?" Lellouch asked in outrage.

"This is a man's shirt? I thought it was a womans?" The green haired witch said teasingly.

At that Lellouch felt his blood boil. "Mental note; get new outfit." Lellouch muttered to himself as he holstered his gun and went to take a shower.

He was naked and stepping into the shower when Kallen came into the bathroom with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Who is that?"

"A crazy woman who somehow outsmarted the KGB and is lying in my shirt, on my bed."

"And why is she there?"

"Because she's a new ally that's to dangerous to be left unchecked." Lellouch said as a matter of fact, that calmed Kallen down a bit. She believed him when Lellouch said that he was interested in her for power's sake and nothing else.

"She's very pretty." Kallen said to him.

"So are snakes, but their bite sends you into agony. And that woman...I barely know her and I'm already stocking up on aspirins and anti-acids." Lellouch said and started showering.

He noticed that Kallen left after that. He was glad for the few minutes of quiet that he now had. His life as a politician was an emotional rollercoaster from start to finish.

When he was done, all he wanted was some peace and quiet, and what he got was a face full of carpet as he tripped on something as he was leaving the bathroom.

Looking at the incriminating object Lelouch saw that it was a pile of Kallen's clothes. He followed the trail of them and saw that they lead to the bed where Kallen and C.C where now covered with the blankets and probably naked under neath.

"What's going on?"

"I am establishing friendly relationships with another potential power broker, and avoiding conflict." Kallen replied with a red face.

"Sure you are. This is all for politics sake. Nothing for your own 'pleasure'" C.C whispered in Kallen's ear, making her blush intensify.

_"This was not what I had in mind when I tutored her on 'aggressive negotiations' _" Lellouch said as he starred dumbfounded at the sight in his bed. He didn't know what protocol demanded of him, but not being crazy enough to repute the open invitation of a warrior queen and a witch he decided to join them in bed.

Needless to say he was very tired and sore the next day, he just knew Nunnally would be mad at him for some reason now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After another week in Russia, during which the chaos from what was no doubt Lellouch's blond hidden rival subdued itself, the final draft of the treaty was made public.

"The Commonwealth, I must admit that I thought the LSD name for the party was your craziest idea. But this...oh this is crazy.

1-A nation that any country can come and join for a period of 5 years by popular referendum.

2- It's chairman elected by direct vote by it's candidates.

3-No border taxes and open market for it's members.

4-Members will by default give economic aide to other members.

Lellouch, I have never seen a bill like this designed to fail so spectacularly."

Rivals said with a grin as the two where enjoying some leisure time.

Namely Lellouch was playing chess against 49 other skilled opponents that where all from various parts of the military, the LSD, Lloyd's lab personal, and a few nobles, former numbers and commoners that agree to play against Lellouch.

It was a classic circle of tables with one chess set on each of them. Lellouch was playing black while his opponents where all white and for now Lellouch was winning each match.

"Quite so Rivals. And when this farce is over, and we properly negotiate with the EU and China, we can celebrate with a game of Senshado." Lelouch said with a grin as just then Shirley came running to him with a note.

A note what upon reading it, made Lellouch's face contort with disbelief on his features.

"The...the...the referendum passed...They...they are all joining. Algiers, Morroco, Egypt, all of the African ...Germany has declared  
...the Russian and Indian people are declaring for the Commonwealth!"

Lellouch read the notice outright.

"It's not just that! Europe, Australia, New Zealand and even China they...they've all holding referendums! The whole world except for Switzerland is joining the Commonwealth!" Shirley said in a panic.

"B...but...Why! They hate us! They went to war with...us..."Rivals said, flabbergasted at this development.

"They are bankrupt from the recession, and we are the only country that was money now from the Titans and the Kyoto Conference." Lelouch said as he ripped up the paper and then walked all across the circle and made a two move checkmate on each player.

"Gather everyone now! This is a national emergency! Send the word out that it's all hands on deck. All official and unofficial money sources are a go. All agents are to be activated. I want bribes, blackmails, brown-beats on every potential ally, neutral and foe. In short we must do everything we can to make sure that I do not win this election and become the legitimate leader of the world, all the while making it look like I am trying to do that so as to not lose face!" Lelouch said angrily as he made his way towards his main conference room.

This was proving to be a very, very interesting December.

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!

PS- sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I was preparing for my Rezidential Exam, and I passed!


	27. Chapter 27

All hail Lellouch Ch 27.

"Mister Lamperouge, what is your campaign agenda for the position of leadership of the New Commonwealth, now that the referendums have all passed?" The first question came from the group of reporters that was interviewing him.

"Fix it, that's my agenda."

At that a flurry of camera flashes passed as the reporters all scribbled down on their notepads and thousands of comments appeared on the live stream to this press conference.

"Fix what exactly your excellency?"

"Everything, for everything is broken. The postal service, healthcare, the school system, the justice system, everything is so broken that up until the referendum itself the world was engulfed in chaos. Can any of you honestly say that anything is functional in the EU or China?"

Another flurry of flashes, scribbles and comments followed.

"And what makes you so certain that you can successfully reorganize the entire world."

"I can achieve such an objective, because the deplorable state the world is in today it is impossible for me to, pardon the my language, screw it up even more than it already is." Lellouch added and then withdrew from the stage amidst a sea of flashbulbs and a cacophony of reporters asking questions.

"Mister Lamperouge, is it true that you will not participate in the upcoming electoral debate?"

"Never argue with fools. They'll stun you into silence with their stupidity, drag you down to their level and beat you with experience."

"Are you calling the governments of China and the EU fools?"

"And corrupt, incompetent, cowardly and only interested in votes, only to discard the voters once they're in office."

Lellouch continue to answer the questions as he made his way towards his prime minister column escort.

"Your excellency, what is your response to the accusation that this is another attempt from Brittania to conquer the world?"

"If I wasn't trying to rule the world, then I wouldn't be a candidate for the position of leader of the Commonwealth." He replied before he entered the limousine and they drove away from the reporters.

"I don't think even you would vote for yourself after such a pompous campaign press conference." C.C said from the opposite limo seat as she munched on pizza.

"That's the whole point." Lellouch replied as he went over a few drafts for the new laws he was putting through the Republic's parliament.

This whole referendum debacle was actually in his favor, since the Republican politicians where so focused on getting a piece of the power that came with the Commonwealth, that they were giving concessions left and right to him.

"Rivals will need to modify page 4 of the '4 year prime minister limit law'. And page 12 on the 2 terms max limit of the Presidential law, along with page 3 of the 8 years limit of terms as an mp or house of lords member" Lellouch muttered to himself as he went over the drafts.

"Why are you so adamant about limiting these things, won't it limit your time in power?" C.C asked.

"No king reigns forever."

"King? I thought you were a, what is it that you called yourself? A 'humble servant of the people'?"

"Don't try to play this game with me witch."

"Or what? You'll drag me down to your level and beat me with experience?" C.C said with a smirk, making Lellouch fume and glare at her. He did a few steady breaths to calm his nerves before he replied to her.

"I will eventually lose power. All in power eventually fall from grace and as such I would rather it be on my terms and with that I'll leave these new laws, which will act against any potential power hungry tyrants that will do whatever it takes to remain in power. This way they will be removed before they become a state within a state and also force them to continuously do some good for the common man so as to get elected." Lellouch replied.

"Won't they also hamper the politicians that have good intentions?"

"There is no such thing as a politician with good intention, only ones those whose do more good than harm."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yes."

At that C.C gave out a brief chuckle.

"But why 8 years limit as an mp, 4 years as prime minister and 2 terms as president?" C.C asked.

"Because any more than that an you have system where they stay in power until they die. The Empire was such a system…..never again!" Lellouch vowed solemnly as he finished with his papers and then checked the poll numbers, his approval rating was high in the Republic, but low in the E.U and China, this was his intent all along.

If the elections continued to produce no clear winner, then the Commonwealth could crash and burn as it was designed to do.

He only needed it long enough to get the laws passed through Parliament and the House of Lords.

After that he checked on the interned the comments about his campaign from those outside his support base, namely the opposition to the undecided voters.

"I don't like him, but I don't like the other candidates."

"I'll be the first to vote against him come election day!"

"Like I'd follow some young punk!"

"I'm conflicted about this."

Were the various opinions from outside his support base, which was fine by him. Everything was going according to plan.

A few hours passed after that and Lellouch made his way to his office and once alone he turned on the TV to watch the debates between the main candidates.

Amongst the dozen or so candidates where two that he considered his biggest rivals, Xingke and Kaguya Summeragi.

As he watched them Lellouch's imagination ran wild. He pictured 3 great towers rising from the darkness, two towers bathed in blue light and the third one in red.

He imagined himself on the red tower and Kaguya and Xingke on each of the other two.

"_You're move_. _Even if it's the last one from checkmate_." Lellouch thought to them as an imaginary mental battle raged between the 3 of them.

This was the great trinity whose actions would shape the world.

All 3 of them starred at each other, daring the other to make a move.

Then something happened, something that not even Lellouch could comprehend happening.

Kaguya and Xingke turned their gaze towards him

"_You are right Lellouch-kun."_ Lellouch heard in Kaguya's voice.

"_It is the last move before checkmate." _Xingke added.

"_For you."_

"_For you."_

Both voices echoed as the flesh and blood Kaguya and Xingke spoke.

"The Dragon Party will fully endorse and partner up with the Republican L.S.D party and we fully endorse Lellouch Lamperouge as Supreme Chancellor of the Commonwealth." Xingke said to the world.

"The Mount Fuji party will also endorse Lellouch Lamperouge."

Kaguya said and there and then Lellouch felt like the sky itself crashed on his head, he could barely breathe, let alone blink or think. How could he ever imagine that Kaguya and Xingke would team up and use Lellouch's own words and actions as a way to defeat him.

"_This…this…this will put me in the lead. Which will force me to become Chancellor and I'll have to give them the money from the Titan sales and the Kyoto trade deal….I've….I've lost_!" Lellouch thought to himself as he pictured himself falling of the great red tower and into the black abyss.

"_Checkmate."_

"_Checkmate." _

His blue clad opponents said as they watched him fall from grace. It was over.

"_No! Check, but not checkmate!"_ Lellouch suddenly thought and stopped his descent. Surprising Kaguya and Xingke from atop their blue towers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week after that it was time for another press conference from Lellouch's side. And as the cameras shutters snapped shut upon Lellouch's entering the podium where he would make his press announcement both Xingke and Kaguya eyed their opponent.

"_Why does he look so calm and confident of victory? And why did he wait until now to reply?"_

"_Why does he look so calm and confident of victory? And why did he wait until now to reply?""_

They thought in unison from their respective campaign seats.

"Ladies and gentleman of the world, and those of you who fall into other categories." Lellouch said with a wink which made the reporters giggle at that.

"With the election of such a momentous event of global proportions, many of you ask why vote for me? What makes me more qualified than the other candidates? The answer to that is.." Lellouch paused and kept silence for a moment, this made the whole world hold its breath as that silent moment seemed to hypnotize them all.

"…I am not." Lellouch said and a barrage of camera shudders all went off at that time with such intensity and a wave of questions came in such plenty from the reporters that Lellouch actually felt the vibrations in his ears drums from the intensity.

"I am not qualified to rule the world. I am not a virtuous person. I have lied, I have gambled in underground casinos, I have shared my bed with multiple women at once. I have cheated, I have stolen, I have been vengeful, without mercy or remorse and I enjoyed every minute of them. My only regret is that I cannot go back in time and do it all again! So come election day cast your vote to the one you think of as a leader. For I am only a fool…..in checkmate." Lellouch said and left the podium, this time not answering any of the reporters' questions.

But leaving behind a stunned Kaguya and Xingke.

"_You thought that you had bested me. But you didn't count on me giving up power. That's your problems, a general never considers defeat and a noble never even thinks of giving up. But I've won! With this my campaign will crash and burn."_

Lellouch said to them, this time he was back on the top of the red tower and his tower was rising above both Kaguya and Xingke's tower.

"_But you'll lose your power base in the Republic!"_

"_But you'll lose your power base in the Republic!"_

The duo asked him in this duel in the mental plane shared by all 3 now.

"_Lose? I didn't lose, I invested in the future. Currently I am at my peak politically. I will use this failed Commonwealth as an excuse to retire before the economy shifts once more and I can once more avoid the blame for when the bad times come, with my legacy undamaged I can then use that to help Kallen, Millie, Rivals, Jeremiah and Suzaku succeed me and take back the reins of power after the opposition is disgraced by the coming economic hard times. Do you now understand? You didn't win the battle? I won the war and gave you a token victory out of pity!"_

Lellouch replied in his mind and then the two towers started to crumble and sink towards the abyss.

Lellouch returned to the real world and barely being able to prevent himself from laughing like a madman, he once more checked the comments from the undecided voters and the opposition supporters.

"You know I was unsure about him. But now I'm voting for him!"

"Finally someone who isn't another two-faced politician."

"Shit man, I'm starting to like this asshole."

"You know what. I still hate the damn white devil's guts, but at least he's honest about it!"

Lellouch dropped his phone there and then.

"This….this can't be happening!" Lellouch said as he collapsed on his knees as more and more support poured in from the neutral and opposition supporters.

His phone started ringing, and with trembling fingers Lellouch's answered it.

"Lellouch, this is crazy! We're getting data from all over the world, you're growing like crazy in support!" Rivals said over the phone.

"My liege, I just received word from out spies in the EU and China. Germany has declared bankruptcy, even thought our sources know that they still have staying power and we're getting reports that other countries are preparing to do the same." Jeremiah was the next to report.

"Our party members are asking for the official naming of positions in the Commonwealth or they are threatening to break the government and force us into special elections." Kallen was the next to reply.

"I just heard from one of my drunken union guests. It looks like the military and the police are preparing for a massive strike, and from his slurred words it's not gonna be only in the Republic!" Millie was the next bearer of bad news.

Chaos, pure unaltered chaos reigned once more, for Lellouch may had won this war, but by losing the battle to win the war he now had a miserable victory. More of a defeat than anything else.

But the despair did not last long, for he quickly recovered, got up on his feet and picked up his phone with calmness, confidence and determination in his soul.

For this unexpected reply from the population and the reports from his friends and allies that where to well timed to be a coincidence, it mean only one thing.

"This swift adaptation to an unexpected mass event, plus this timing and efficiency. It's you, isn't it? This was your plan all along, get us to fight each other and then strike at the victor while he's still recovering from the big Kansas city shuffle for power, now there is no doubt in my mind." Lellouch muttered to himself as he replied to the ones that contacted him.

"Set up a meeting with Kaguya, Xingke, Todoh and the whatever leader you may find in the EU. Tell them Schneizell has made fools of us all." Lellouch said and after finishing the conversation he opened the chess app on an in progress game and moved a white piece.

"Check. But not checkmate." Lellouch said in challenge and from an unknown location a certain blonde prince smiled with delight.

xxxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28.

The table's content stood before him and Lellouch was feeling lightheaded as all the technical aspects of the new technology was explained by Lloyd, not that Lellouch was incapable of understanding it, but he had been reviewing so much new tech that even he was becoming overwhelmed.

"The new tunnel would be half submerged, standing just below enough the ocean's surface to not be affected by the water, but not low enough to be crushed by water pressure. This would allow mass trade and transit across the Bering Strait."

"Can it be built within the year?" Lellouch asked Lloyd.

"If you give me a blank check perhaps your excellency." The scientist said sarcastically.

To which Lellouch whipped out a blank check that had the name Republican treasury on it to a stunned Lloyd, who was having trouble perceiving that this was happening, even while he took the check from Lellouch.

"What other super projects have been on the drawing board for years now?"

"W-well Boeing has had a flying wing idea for 10 years now. The plans are for a super civilian transport aircraft that is basically just a giant wing. Currently up to 500 passengers can be carried by a 747. The Wing would have the capacity for over 1.000 and have even cheaper tickets, but the design was always put on the backburner because it would mean building a whole new landing facility and specialized maintenance wing in almost every major airport. The cost of which would be-"

Lellouch immediately whipped out another blank check, stunning the scientist.

"What else?"

"W-well there is the old 'cover the Saharan dessert in solar panels'."

Once more another blank check poppet out from Lellouch's hand.

"Anything else?" Lellouch asked casually.

"Well, there is the Laser Launch system for satellites. The idea is that we use a special laser to put objects into space, therefore we eliminate the need for big rockets."

At that Lellouch tossed him another check.

"If you think of any other project that's practical and only stopped because of the massive costs involved, let me know." Lellouch said before he walked away from Lloyd.

"T-this is so surreal. Did I accidently smoke from Laksharta's pipe again?" Lloyd muttered to himself as he pinched his cheeks to make sure he wasn't on drugs again, like that one time in college that ended with mystery of the pineapple that remained unsolved to this day.

Xxxxxxxxx A week later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reason for this seemingly irresponsible spending spree from Lellouch was about to be revealed as Lellouch entered the meeting room where Kaguya and Xingke where seated.

"No one from the EU?" Lellouch asked.

"To many who claim to be in charge." Kaguya replied with a smile.

One that no doubt meant ' me and Xingke both conquered half of the EU and that's why there is no representative from them'.

"Of course." Lellouch said, unfazed by that as he sat down.

"So what is the reason for this meeting Supreme Chancellor?" Xingke asked.

"The vote is tomorrow."

"But is it not simply a formality at this point Lellouch-kun? Otherwise why would you have gone on such a spending spree last week? You know the one, where you used the majority of the money from the Republic, so was to avoid giving us financial aid, which is guaranteed in the constitution of the Commonwealth." Kaguya said cheekily.

"It's also a Scorched Earth tactic. You burned through your funds in a way would give Schneizell pause from whatever plan he's cooking of. After all, no king will fight for a land that is worthless. So this is your way to buy more time by making the Republic and by default the Commonwealth an inadequate prospect for conquest. That's why you also chose projects that could be completed in a year. Long enough to prepare, but short enough that the projects don't become a money pit." Xingke added.

"I have no idea what both of you are talking about." Lellouch said with a grin, and the other two replied with a good-natured chuckle as well.

They all knew how to play the game and play it well.

"My intentions are purely to develop the Republic. After all I was elected on the promise of 'peace, jobs and brotherhood'. The projects will provide jobs, strengthen ties, and serve as a symbol of what humanity can accomplish when we are not trying to kill each other. But if you are looking for hidden agendas. Then I might suggest that you Xingke look into the massive wave of stock market purchases that the Kyoto group have been doing recently. I think you shall find that several international companies have new majority shareholders. And that you Lady Summeragi look into the stockpiles of food and sakuradite within the yellow sea coast, you know, the ones near Chinese airbases and fleet ports." Lellouch countered.

"Those are all just mere coincidences." Xingke replied.

"Yes, coincidences nothing more. Really Lulu-kun, you sound like the whole world is against you." Kaguya added.

"Not against me, merely that I am part of a 3 way tug of war."

Lellouch said and of the 3 power players for global dominance, each sized the other two up. The Lion of the Republic, the Dragon of China and the Japanese Goddess of Victory all fought a 3 way silent battle of wills.

"A good thing too that it's all mere coincidences. For you see I just 'discovered' a dreadful fact. It seems that there are several series of republican pound bills that are 'counterfeit.' These series." Lellouch said and handed Kaguya the tablet that showed them.

Upon reading them Kaguya's eyes widened for a moment, before she regained her poker face composure.

"It seems like these bill series are the same ones as the majority of the money that was used to buy goods from the Kyoto group and are currently in circulation in Japan."

"Yes they are. And I predict that if word gets out that such a travesty has occurred, it could plunge your group into financial ruin. Wouldn't you agree Xingke?" Lellouch asked and turned his gaze towards the most powerful man in China.

Kaguya quickly realized that she was being threatened with a financial attack if she didn't partner up with Lellouch against Xingke, so she turned her gaze towards him. Now the balance of power was 2 sides against the 3rd.

But now it was time for the Dragon to show his claws.

"Yes I'd agree. Forgive me for my late reply, my mind was on the offer to open up factories in China, the offer that I will soon make to the Republic's chiefs of industry. I am sure that they will be more than happy to move their facilities to a place where the wages are much lower than the Republic. Will you forgive me Lady Kaguya?" Xingke threatened Lellouch with removing the jobs he created for the Republic, thus having him deal with both a potential rebellion form the working and middle class for letting such a thing happen or a rebellion from the rich for denying them that.

Xingke then turned his gaze towards Kaguya and this time it was Lellouch who switched sides, now Japan was caught between the Republic and China.

At that the Princess of the Kyoto group smiled and replied with:

"My, my such an interesting day this is. It's like when Kirihara-san came to me earlier and said that we may have to shut down the sakuradite refineries so as to perform 'maintenance' on them. He also clearly stated that we could keep enough production to meet the demands of one big customer, but that's about it. Shocking news, wouldn't you say gentlemen?" Kaguya replied with a smile, threatening both of them with keeping the sakuradite away from one side.

This had the potential to stop both countries in their tracks. For China was still recovering from famine and the Republic was still building back its industry.

Lellouch and Xingke then glared at each other, while Kaguya smiled as once more the balance of power shifted, now two of the 3 superpowers where against each other and the 3rd was watching with gleet to take advantage of such an opportunity.

"Yes it is. A very interesting day indeed. I mean it's not every day that the Republic has so many projects going on that it needs to buy in bulk huge amounts of sakuradite for its super projects."

Lellouch said and then looked at Kaguya.

"In bulk?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, in considerable bulk." Lellouch replied and this made Kaguya grin.

"Also, I've been viewing a few films recently. And I must say that there is a 'demand' for movies, but the cost to make them keep ballooning upwards. So I was considering moving production to China. You know, save cost on films, ensure that they are profitable, even provide countless jobs from the Hollywood music industry towards the Federation." Lellouch said to Xingke.

Who leaned forward and resting his chin on his closed right fist said:

"You had my curiosity, now you have my attention."

"I will of course 'consider' allowing such a move, provided I hear no word about moving Republican industry to China. And will of course need considerable bulk of sakuradite for said industry, provided that the mineral we are guaranteed a quota before any other country."

"It sounds like a reasonable request." Kaguya replied.

"Agreed." Xingke added.

"Good, and since we are all being so reasonable. Perhaps you could reduce the stockpiles on the Yellow Sea coast, as an act of good faith. And you too Miss Summeragi can sell back the shares you bought." Lellouch said to both of them.

"Now why would be so 'accommodating'?" Kaguya asked with a smile that could frighten entire armies to routing.

"Because those actions mean a lot of paperwork for me. And I am so busy with the super projects that I think I will give the responsibility to distribute the Titans to Jack Churchill instead. You know, I give almost 100 titans to him before any reach you." Lellouch replied casually.

"A strange idea you have Chancellor. Of giving a mad bagpipe playing claymore wielding Scotsman a sheer monopoly on the most powerful weapons on Earth." Xingke challenged.

"Well, considering the fact that the Chinese Federation is tied by land to the EU, that Japan is so close that a Titan's cannons could bombard it's major cities from Korea and that there is an ocean between Mad Jack and the Republic, I think that both of you can see the method in the madness." Lellouch replied and with this he knew that it was checkmate.

"We will eagerly await the first film crew to arrive in China."

"And the first shipment of sakuradite will be ready as soon as the first payment is made."

Xingke and Kaguya replied.

"I thank you for your 'cooperation'. Now that we have that out of the way. I would like to discuss our plans for countering Schneizell. It's only a matter of time before he attacks in the open. As such we need to properly counter him." Lellouch added.

"It stands to reckon that a united military front is necessary for such an action. The Republic, Japan and the Federation must stand as one. It stands to reason that the EU will be where he reemerges, they are currently 4th and are still drunk from being the first superpower. We will a proper battle plan and chain in command for the coming war with Europe." Xingke replied.

"Might I recommend that we also establish a clear line of command with our forces. We cannot have officers overlapping in authority. But I feel that our officers would be 'prickly' from being under outsiders. Thoughts?" Kaguya asked.

"Why don't we create a temporary military organization. One whose ranking becomes active for wartime, and in peace time the ranking returns back to each countries' military, the Commonwealth will need troops to defend it." Lellouch said to them and Xingke and Kaguya looked at him, once more they engaged him in a battle of mental fortitude.

"You are asking for an army which will be under the direct command of the Commonwealth, under you're command." Xingke challenged.

"And also for us to pay for it ourselves." Kaguya accused.

"You did wanted me to become Chancellor. We'll this is what a Chancellor does. I believe the appropriate phrase for this turn of events is: 'be careful what you wish for, cause you might just get it.'." Lellouch replied smugly.

Kaguya and Xingke glared at him for quite some time, before they both then smiled and leaned back in their seats.

"Yes, yes we did. As such we must now see our deeds to the end. But a parting word 'Chancellor'. The appropriate phrase is 'we dig our own graves.'" Xingke replied before getting up and leaving the room, in a surprisingly cheerful manner.

"Don't mind him too much. The Chinese have a flair for the poetic in their posturing. While we Japanese prefer the dramatic, I do prefer western media myself, particularly the saying of 'can't see the forest because of the trees.'. See you later today for tea and cakes with Kallen, Shirley and I believe her name is Miss C.C-san" Kaguya said and gave Lellouch a shameless peck on the cheek after inviting herself to an evening in his home, before leaving.

Lellouch was left flabbergasted from their reaction. Why where they so accepting at the creation of an organization which he will lead and they pay for?

What did they have to gain from a new organization that….and then Lellouch recalled how easily he passed the new laws in the Republic because the politicians there became greedy for new posts in the Commonwealth.

A new military organization meant an additional income and prestige from the members that were already in the military in their respective country. Xingke and Kaguya could use this to turn themselves from the first amongst equals, to the supreme rulers in all but name of China and Japan respectively.

At that Lellouch massaged his head from the headache he felt was coming on from realizing that he once more had a pyrrhic victory on his hands, just like at the Kyoto conference, that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Now Lellouch's future path was clear, he was currently the most powerful man alive, but soon either Kaguya or Xingke would defeat him, or perhaps both would team up and go together. Whatever the future brought, one thing was certain and that namely he was the architect of his own downfall.

"We are the architects of our own fate." Lellouch said in a half amused lament.

Yesterday was now gone, tomorrow was election day, and today he would still have to deal with Kaguya invading his home, the last bastion untainted by his political life.

Before that happened, Lellouch drafted a proposal for the new organization. Size, the balance of how many officers came from each country, budged, reserves, supplies, potential battle plans, all that was missing was a name.

Since he was the last one left in the meeting room, protocol said that he could have the first go on proposing the name for this new organization. Which he doubted the other would have much interest in debating.

It was a small and insignificant victory, but small victories against the system was what kept him going. Especially since he was now one of the creators of said system.

So Lellouch named the new army and then got up to leave.

And that was how 'the Order of Black Knights' was born.

xxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29.

The formations of his own forces clashed with those commander by the new Field Marshall, namely Army Group A of General Motke, Army group B of General Archibald against their own lines composed of Army Group C of General Philippe and Army group D which was under his own personal command.

That was the sight that Major General Claus Warwick saw as he lead this massive war-game exercise. The whole of it was simple enough. Army Group A and B had to break through and the opposing force of Army Group C and D had to defend.

The most simple of military maneuvers and of course it immediately started to go bad.

Claus could see how on the tactical screen the knightmares just charged forward without the support of the tanks, guns or infantry. How instead of a coordinated attack, piece meal strikes were made by division level attackers.

This should have guaranteed a victory for the defenders, all they had to do was shift troops across interior lines to reinforce where the main areas of attack would be, nut no!

Instead the regiments that weren't under attack started their own counter attack against unimportant forces, while the main enemy thrusts got to fight without being in danger of being outgunned or surrounded.

This was not a battle, it was a serious of smaller battles disguised as one big one.

"Close simulation. That's enough wasting fuel for one day. We'll try again tomorrow." Claus said to his aide before retiring from his command center and going to report to his boss, namely Field Marshall Gene Smilas.

The duo where perhaps the two officers who had done the most betrayal backstabbings and corruption in all of the EU. And thought it was for personal and even some noble reasons.

Claus just wanted a piece of the pie to leave to his wife and daughter, he didn't care who the masters where as long as he was on the winning team and Gene wanted a better EU, even if that meant a dictatorship.

They still where the very definition of why many people didn't trust the military or their government. Especially now since the Jack Churchill administration had lead them to be economically and politically subjugated by Japan and China, then swallowed up by the Commonwealth.

"How bad was it this time?" Gene asked.

"Bad, the divisions aren't coordinating their attacks, there is no mixed armed forces tactics. The defenders don't use the terrain and the attackers can't properly coordinate a dammed attack worth lick spit. What happened to the EU army, it hasn't even been two years since the war, many of the veterans are back in their own divisions and they never maneuver this badly before!" Claus said to him.

"The soldiers and officers are the same, but not the generals. Many of them where either dismissed by Jack to prevent them from being a threat to his powerbase, while others now went into voluntary retirement after Churchill fell out of power." Gene replied.

"They followed him into retirement?" Claus said in astonishment.

"Yes. Say what you will about Ol' Mad Jack, but he knew how to stir a soldier's heart. Many of them won't lift a finger if Jack's not there to take it."

"Couldn't we get them back?"

"Not unless you want Jack in charge again. Is that what you want Claus?" Gene asked.

To which Claus gave out an air of exhaustion and shook his head vigorously.

"I suppose we still have time to whip the new generals into shape. Still, I wonder how many we will have to arrest after we start the uprising."

"Why do you say that Claus?"

"Sir, we joined the EU joined the Commonwealth from a popular vote, the majority of the population said to join. Won't there be trouble when we start the coup and declare secession?"

"Two months ago they voted to join cause they wanted that sweet Brittannian money for welfare and subsidizes. Now that they know that no money's coming they want out. Give it another month and they'll want in again because of the jobs from all those mega projects, another month they'll want out again because the works too hard. Don't pay much attention to them Claus."

"I don't think people are that insane or that stupid sir."

"No, people aren't insane. And an individual isn't stupid, but as a collective they are. Look at them Claus, they voted to join Britannia! Even a flock of sheep knows that you stay away from the wolves. But our so called 'intelligent' human voters all jumped head first into the wolf den. No, what we need is a dictator. A skilled dictator is much more beneficial to humanity than a democracy of ignorant people." Gene replied and Claus remained silent at that.

It was moments like this that reminded Claus why he was corrupt to the core, he sold information to Britannia from the EU. He sold information from Britannia to the EU. Sold from both to China and from China to the other two once more.

And this was why he was able to do it all without a strain on his conscience.

Because deep down they were all the same. Royalists, republicans, democrats, autocrats, elected officials, all in the end where dictators who all believed the same thing. That they knew best.

"I just received a report that Akito and Leila and her group are now in the Republic with that gypsy caravan of theirs. Intel estimates that they'll be recruited by the Republic if it comes to war." Claus said to them.

"Are the Britts offering them a better deal than what she had here." Gene asked.

'Before we betrayed her and tried to kill them for opposing our power grabs' was the unspoken question.

"Our spies in the Lamperouge administration indicates that it's a higher rank, salary and benefits than here. If they ever want to get back in the saddle, it looks like they'll join the britts since they pay better."

"Good girl." Gene said with pride in his voice, of an almost paternal nature towards the one who despite trying to kill years ago, he still felt a strange kinship with Leila and was beside himself with pride upon hearing that she was advancing in the world without petty concerns such as loyalty, morality to hold her down.

Claus decided to not mention the possibility of assassinating them before they became a threat. Not only because that he doubted the assassins could succeed, but that if they lost the coming war it was likely that Leila and Akito would be either the new puppet rulers or puppeteers of the EU and Claus would rather have them succeed him and Gene if things turned rotten.

"And how will we go about the uprising. We have to have some legal justification for this." Claus asked.

"We'll just invalidate the referendum by saying that since there wasn't a minimum of 51% presence of all registered voters at the polls, that it's not an official result."

"Yes marshal, the only problem is that there was an over 51% percent presence at the vote. How do we deal with that little issue?"

"Simple, we present papers that show deceased grandparents and great grandparents as living registered voters who did not show up. We increase the numbers like so until the average becomes less than 51." Gene replied.

"Put people who have been dead for decades as living voters on the lists?" Claus asked, uncertain that he heard right.

"Yes." Gene replied non-chalantly.

"There is no way we can get away with something like that."

"Why not? It happened before." Field Marshall Gene asked in confusion.

"It did?"

"Yes. Some time ago the government of a minor country wanted to dismiss the president and the man in question was so corrupt that the government got enough popular support to win a referendum for impeachment. Then the Venetian Commission invalidated the result with the pretext that since there was not over a presence of over 51% registered voters present at the polls, that the referendum was invalid and the president was not impeached. Even though there was blatant proof that there was enough to make it valid and they showed lists where dead people where registered as very much alive voters."

"And in which third world cocaine dictatorial regime was this travesty held?"

"It was in a first world country with a democratically elected president and modern constitution, with EU and NATO membership." Gene replied non-chalantly, stunning Claus for a moment.

"And what was the results of this coming to pass?" Claus asked, after regaining his voice.

"The president continued with his term and he and all his allies bragged that they saved the countries democracy with this move." Gene replied with a smile.

"They bragged that they saved democracy by invalidating a national referendum that had an over 51% presence at the polls….."

"Yes." Gene said to Claus's statement.

"When do you want to do our own version of this 'zombie voters' maneuver?"

"Not yet. Our intell says that Schneizell el Britannia is planning something big, we'll wait until he emerges and then with the Commonwealth is faced with him we can declare the referendum invalid, us independent and then instead of China, Japan and the Republic at our throats, they'll be courting us to help against Schneizell."

"And no doubt Schneizell will be courting us to help against them."

To that Gene nodded, and upon seeing the calm way with which he played this draconian power play, Claus was relieved of any doubts he may have had on whether or not to feel guilty about their actions.

If this is what Europe, the epicenter of democracy, citizen rights, free speech and so forth could produce as their leaders, then there was no reason to feel guilty at all for what he.

For what they were doing.

"Understood. What about the prison system question?" Claus asked as the two got up from the meeting room desk and made their way towards the lunch room.

"Empty the prisons and send them all to reeducation camps. We'll either make proper citizens of them or not, and even so we'll need cheap labor for key resources in our industry."

"That could be tough to establish. Gulags are a hard sell for the Europeans." Claus said to Gene.

"We'll just hold a referendum for that."

Gene replied and the two shared a chuckle.

Just another day in politics.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…Meanwhile in Pendragon….xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello. Yes, fire one out of every 4 chief of police, captains and lieutenants on the pretext of dereliction of duty and promote the younger crowd to their position and make sure the younger ones know that they are also replaceable is they don't do their job." Lellouch said to one phone handle and then slammed it shut on his desk, where a dozen other ringing phones where. From where he picked up another handle.

"Yes. I want the lieutenants and second in commands of every party faction within the LSD and rival parties that oppose us to be promoted above their local leaders. That way we get the rebels and trouble makers fighting each other." Lellouch said and slammed down the handle and then picked up a third ringing phone.

"Yes. Tell the Arab delegation that for the purpose of the reception we are hosting that our women will be temporarily given the status of men, so they can feel comfortable talking to Kallen, Shirley and Millie."

"Yes. No we can't have an all pizza buffet at the dinner party woman, it will be present but also a vegetarian option. Why? Because the Indian and Arab delegations will be there and pizza contains pork, beef and milk and one side can't eat pork and the other worships cows. And I won't be starting The Second Great War over your pizza addiction witch!"

"Yes! No, the seating arrangement won't be alphabetically based on the country of origin. Because then you'll be having Israel and Jordan next to each other and the whole thing can turn into a bloodbath before the soup is served!"

Lellouch slammed down another phone and then moved to pick up another when he realized that none of the phones were ringing.

It seemed that for now he was done with the latest batch political crisises for the day, or rather the night, since the sun had long since fallen.

Lellouch closed his eyes to enjoy some rest, when a knock on the door alerted him.

"No rest for the wicked, sorry man." Rivals said cheekily and entered the room. He was probably the only non-royal in the world that could not only get away with such words and even illicit an appreciative smile from Lellouch.

"If I wasn't a wicked man, then I wouldn't be a politician. What's the latest bad news?"

"Well, the election is still 4 hours away from closing, but looking at the results up until now it's clear that you'll be Supreme Chancellor come tomorrow. I have a little proposal for you."

"Whatever money making scheme, real estate swindle you have going on is your business Rivals, I won't ask questions, shield you from prosecution and you can keep all the profits without offering me a cut." Lellouch replied and yawned.

"WHOA! Easy there J. . I ain't here to ask for that, do you think we'd be friends if any of us was like that?" Rivals said in reprimand, which did surprise Lellouch and looked to his friend with shock in his eyes.

"Yes…forgive me Rivals, it's just that I've been swimming with sharks for so long that….that I forgot that decent people exist anymore." Lellouch said with shame.

"Don't worry man. I understand. Anyway, here's what I drafted for you." Rivals said and handed him a legislative bill.

"The Incompatibilities act?" Lellouch asked.

"Yup. Ya see I noticed that legally there's nothing preventing you from being both Prime Minister of the Republic and the Supreme Chancellor. And while you are a decent bloke, the guy after you will most certainly be not. And the two offices of such high power in one person's hands is a sure recipe for a dictator coming to power. So I drafted this, once you take office of Supreme Chancellor you'll automatically be Prime Minister no longer."

"And a cabinet reshuffle will be possible." Lellouch said and his eyes became bright once more. This was a necessary bill that he had overlooked in creating and Rivals, simple Rivals, friendly Rivals, the joker Rivals had seen the flaw and fixed it.

Lellouch looked to the man before him, his friend who had accomplished such a superhuman feat that it partially restored his hope for the future for after he left office.

Lellouch immediately signed off on it and handed it back to Rivals.

"Get that bill passed now! Have Dalton and Parliament sign it before the election ends and when you present it to the House of Lords make sure that Jeremiah and the other Loyalist rounds are escorting you to the meeting hall and make sure they have their ceremonial sabers on them. That should silence any opposition to the bill!"

Lellouch said and Rivals was stunned from how fast his friend agreed, before recovering, nodding and then leaving to do his part.

After he left Lellouch slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes. Come morning he would become the Supreme Chancellor of a Commonwealth that ruled the entire glove(minus Switzerland).

Come afternoon and he would have to choose a new Prime Minister, keep his supporters in line, best his rivals and keep a tentative friend foe working relationship with Xingke and Kaguya.

Come evening he would have Schneizell's secret machinations, a potential revolt from the EU countries, China, Japan and perhaps even the former Area.

But for now he slept.

If anyone deserved some small refuge in Morpheu's domain, it was him now.

But just as before there was no rest for the wicked.

For then his door opened once more and trough it came Rollo.

"Yes?" Lellouch asked him in annoyance. Couldn't the most powerful man in the world get something as banal as a few hours' sleep?

"Hello. It's….well, Mister Odysseus has offered to adopt me as his ward."

"Congratulations on joining the family. The price you pay for joining it is that you now are part of our family." Lellouch deadpanned and kept his eyes closed.

"Yes, well about that. I…I think you should know that I'm….I'm an agent working for a certain blonde member of the Imperial family, that…..that you don't have the best working relationship with." Rollo confessed.

"If you're worried about being Schneizell's spy, then don't. Things like this happen in our screwed up bunch. I predict that a week after either we win or Schneizell wins that we'll all be at some family barbeque, laughing it up like it was just a small spat between siblings." Lellouch said, unfazed by what Rollo said, by his confession

"No, not Schneizell. You haven't been I'm talking about V.V."

At that Lellouch opened his eyes.

No rest for the wicked indeed.

xxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Unknown location within the Goby Dessert.

The ground shook from the breacher charges that where detonated at the entrance to their underground base.

His followers began to panic.

"Calm down, initiate the evacuation plan to our facility in the E.U." V.V told them as he lead a squadron of Vincent prototypes against the attackers.

"What a damned fool Lellouch is. He may resemble Charles, but he was never this stupid." V.V thought as he pondered Lellouch's move, sending a Brittannian task force to attack them here in the middle of the Chinese Federation would destabilize any attempt at peace between Brittania and the Federation.

All he had to do now was face the knightmare commando squad that was sent against him and buy time for his followers to escape.

He reaches the surface with his squad and found that the commando squad was in fact a full battalion, no! A regiments worth of knightmares.

Realizing that they could not fight such a force, they turned around and saw that behind them was…it was a full brigade of Gun Ru's of the Chinese Federation lead by the Shen Hu itself.

"Master V.V…we…..we can't follow your orders, Rollo has sabotaged the train and has captured us."

Before V.V could reply a missile struck his and every other frames of Vincents, it was a claw like thing that made swarmed them with green light and electricity that disabled their system, making the machines slowly float down to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Gefyun missiles seems to be a success. Your system has performed most efficiently." Lloyd said to Laksharta begrudgingly, they were in the rear of this multinational task force and testing the new weapons system that they just jury rigged specifically for this mission in less than two days.

"And your hadron directional missiles are also impressive, I have never seen such speedy missiles before." Laksharta also begrudgingly complemented her eternal rival in the fields of science.

Neither were happy because they had to work with the other and create this bastard weapon, which was ironic since this new creation was many times more powerful than what they could have accomplished on their own.

But they no longer had enough time to ponder that, for as the Geass directive personal and users where gathered in a field, the two scientists deployed their prototype Geass canceller, that was also jury rigged from Rollo's intell and they also hated the fact that neither could claim it as their own creation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You betrayed our country to the Chinese." V.V said to Lellouch, who was not standing before him with a glare in his eyes.

"Spare your rhetoric for those who care about you. But then again they are all gone, and the reason for that is the war that you helped Charles start isn't it? Before I decide your fate, answer me this. What is your objective? Why did you create this much chaos in the world?" Lellouch asked.

To which V.V gave a grin.

"Create the chaos? Me?" Lellouch-kun, you really are like Charles after all, such a child. Did you think that the mass uprisings before the Commonwealth and the unrest after it is my doing? I 'll tell you what happened, someone heard that you were and facing unrest in your faction and decided now is the time to strike, then the man next to him did the same, and the one after that, and again and again. Until they couldn't no more, then they rested and recovered and now when they thought you were too busy with China and Japan, the E.U tried again."

Lellouch was speechless for a moment, he shook his head as if he could not comprehend the language, let alone the meaning of the words he had just heard.

"No, no, everything that happened was to organized, to spontaneous, to directed against anything and everything. You cannot expect me to believe that this was not orchestrated by you or Schneizell!"

"Such a child. Think back boy, before the Commonwealth the chaos was mostly directed against Russia and the Federation, both where the top superpowers. Then after the Commonwealth it is mostly directed against you. Why? Cause now Britannia is poised to become the dominant power. Why? Because that's the world is." V.V said and looked at the ones behind Lellouch.

"Ambitious." V.V said as he looked at Suzaku.

"Vain." V.V gazed at Laksharta and Lloyd.

"They spout that all they want is to better the world. But when they get power they immediately plot on how to conquer others." V.V looked at Xingke.

"Human beings are evil creatures. We are driven by our hatred, it fuels us to accomplish things we thought impossible. And we lye, we lye to such a degree that we actually end up doing things that we say we hated to do all along. Don't you agree?" V.V now looked at Lellouch.

There and then Lellouch had an epiphany. He was now the leader of Old Britannia, by a combination direct and indirect means, within and beyond his control, he had recreated the old empire. No, not the old empire. For this new force had all of its strengths, yet none of it's weaknesses. It's people where untied instead of divided between citizens and numbers, the former Areas actually wanted this new Empire. Heck, Lellouch even had a stable foothold in Japan, Russia, India and Australia.

Lellouch had restored the Empire and made it stronger than ever.

The man who hated the Empire had brought it back and mightier than before.

"Then how can you expect me to believe that you're telling the truth?" Lellouch asked V.V

"And what do you consider the truth to be Lellouch?"

"Somewhere in between. The chaos did erupt as a result of human shellfish desire, but you also fanned the flames and took advantage of the chaos to make it bigger and make yourself more powerful. But all of it was to either distract us from your plans or gather resources using the chaos. Which is it?"

"Close enough." V.V said with a grin. "I suppose this is the part where you give the order to kill the Geass directorate personal and bury me in concrete and drop me at the bottom of the ocean or something like that." V.V said with a grin, much to the panic of his followers.

At that Lellouch stepped forward and said:

"Me? I am but a humble official, who is a servant of the people. And the people have all unanimously voted me as their leader, and my platform is to not repeat the past. As such you will not be killed, all your knowledge will be divided between myself and Xingke. Along with equal parts of the personal."

This made V.V eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"You would give Geass to China? You would give a power th-"

"That can destroy the world itself to them? Yes, do you know why? Because when the everyone has that power, no one thinks of using it. The power of mutual assured destruction is one where war is too costly and peace is always be better prospect. Transmit the data to Todoh and the E.U, tell them that we will await until they send their transports here to pick up their share of the Geass personal."

Lellouch told Jeremiah, this made Xingke's head snap and gaze at Lellouch is surprise.

"That was not part of our deal. The arrangement was for us to divide the Geass and Anti-Geass knowledge and personal between us." Xingke said to him.

"The deal was for everyone to get an equal share. You get a share, the EU gets a share, so does the Republic and Japan. Or are you saying that your word is worthless?" Lellouch challenged Xingke with a grin.

At that the Chinese leader looked at Lellouch in a new light.

"You really believe in it. Or at the very least you lied to yourself so much that your lye has become a truth. You really do see yourself as a servant of the people and you truly want 'peace, bread, brotherhood.' Noble, but even someone like you, who shouldn't exist has weaknesses. Your style, you turn an opponent's attack against them, then you make them argue amongst themselves until a balance is reached. One where you don't become dominant, but the first amongst equals. You pulled this off so many times before, than you just can't even imagine that at one point someone would catch on to the way you fight and be ready to counter you." Xingke said and then Lellouch's phone received a text.

"Geass info leaked by Chinese to the mass media."

"Magic exists."

"Republican government blueprints for magi-tech.

"Anti-magic equipment possible by Chinese companies."

"Stocks of Chinese companies soar."

"Summeragi conglomerate, supplier of wonder electronics that cancels magic."

"E.U announces new civilian grade weaponry for magicless personal."

"Xingke, the guardian of humanity."

"Mass buying of E.U, Chinese and Japanese stocks by Republican buyers."

Messages from spies, media outlets, allies and even rivals all came flooding to tell of him of what just happened.

It was the same kind of move Lellouch wanted to make, but Xingke had beaten him to the punch and made it bigger.

And like before the world responded with chaos, self-interest and the proof that those in charge of Japan and the E.U all were of the same mind as Xingke and had cooperated behind Lellouch's back.

"Hero of humanity? Does a hero spread chaos and fear? Does a hero create a problem and then profits of it by selling the solution to a panicked mob?" Lellouch challenged.

"Yes, he does." Xingke replied without a measure of doubt in his voice. This actually made Lellouch take a step back.

"A hero is a savior to his side and the bringer of doom for the other side. Even you who boasts that all he wants to do is good of the world, has restored a country whose shadow now looms over the rest of the world. You have saved one third of the world and planted the seeds of future suffering for the other two-thirds. Look at the EU, at Japan, at the Federation or even your own country. Heroes on one side and the same are villains for the other. That is the only truth."

"Now do you understand Lellouch-kun? That is what you were fighting. Not me, not Schneizell or Genbu, or Churchill or even Xingke. It was the nature of humanity it itself. War will come again. The only truth is the infinite desire of humanity to devour and destroy itself. From the day the second human appeared before the first, both have tried to subjugate or destroy the other, if not die trying. That is why Charles and I wanted to unite humanity into one super being. That would be the death of all conflicts or problems. Death solves everything, no man, no problem." V.V said smugly.

Lellouch closed his eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled and then opened his eyes and with disappointment looked at both.

"Both have you have done something today, that I do not think possible. Something that I think no one ever thought that I would ever accomplish during my lifetime. You have made me realize that Charles was not a monster. For in order for one man to be a monster, the rest of the world must not be composed of monster. But here and now I see that you may have different names, faces, words and means. But that is nothing but window dressing, for deep down inside you are the same as him. Become the strong ones and dominate the weaker foes."

Lellouch then took a step forward and with a low voice, that was so cold that it would make even death itself shiver said to them.

"All hail Britannia. For ALL are Britannia."

Lellouch then gestured for V.V to be put in chains, bound and gagged and taken away, before turning from Xingke and walking back to his camp.

His followers and troops gave the Chinese leader death glares, which Xingke took with joy and pride.

The greatest complement a leader could get was the hatred from his foes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Presidential officer-Pendragon.

There was a sort of controlled chaos as staff officers, cabinet members key intelligence personal and liaisons for the industrialists all worked and worked out through the chaos and turn of situation brought about by Xingke actions.

The Chinese where now poised to become the new dominant power within the Commonwealth.

Dalton's phone rang there and then, it was a specific hotline that meant only one man could be on the other end.

But what made it peculiar was the fact that the was a request for the phone to be put on speaker before answering.

Dalton complied, with a single raise of his hand quieted down every single major power player within the Republic and then answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Dalton, everyone. It's me. The Emperor." The voice of Lellouch was heard from the other line and upon hearing that last word a wave of shock washed the occupants in the room, one that was followed suit by almost childlike excitement from realizing what the word meant.

"Yes, my lord. Your humble servants are at the ready. The resources of the Republic and its allies are at your disposal, oh heir of Arthur Pendragon." Dalton said with his open palm in his chest in the fashion of the old noble salute, despite Lellouch not being able to see it through the phone.

"Up until now I have been the hero of the Republic. It is time for me to become the hero of the Commonwealth. For that much work needs be doing and at the end of it only Oblivion awaits. Will you all ride with me towards perdition, towards destruction, over the edge of the world and into hell itself?" Lellouch asked.

"Yes your majesty! For the Emperor!" Dalton shouted and did the old Imperial salute.

In that moment once nobles, commoners who rose to power, former numbers who were now part of the ruling class all joined Dalton in the salute and pledged to follow Lellouch to the bitter end.

This call was also asked of the personal that followed Lellouch to China and to his key supporters scattered all across various strategic points over the Commonwealth.

From his college friends that liked him, to the old guard that would die for him, to his rivals who would fight him to the bitter end. All where united behind him.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" They all shouted in unison.

As in other parts of the world, Xingke, Kaguya, the leaders of the E.U, Schneizell in hiding, V.V locked up, and the few remaining foes Lellouch had of the Old Guard all felt that their actions did not mean the ruin of Lellouch and their triumph.

Instead they felt that all they had done was 'awaken a sleeping demon, and fill it with a most terrible resolve.;

xxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	31. Chapter 31

31

"How did we get here? One might ask. Well, the same as anybody else really."

Lellouch gave his pre-oath speech as Xingke oversaw the first transport of anti-geass goods for mass consumption.

"A combination of circumstances and personal choice brings about the partially intended and unintended result."

Kaguya was now meeting with the General Warwick and Field Marshall Smilas to form an alliance to take down China, now that it was the current top dog and now the Republic was currently in last place, with their two factions in the middle.

"But the reason why I, of all people, am here. Is because I had a plan, a vision, an intent. And when I told the world of it, many felt the same as I do."

Lellouch's words where broadcasted trough the world as his own faction leaders were preparing his plan and Kallen was readying her weapons. She wasn't too keen on the change in demeanor that Lellouch was going through.

"And enough people agreed with everything I say that we are now at this vital crossroads." Suzaku and Jeremiah where getting ready to enact their phase of the plan.

They gave each other one last nod. 'Till the bitter end' it said. As the leading general and champion of Lellouch marched towards what could be their greatest triumph or their last stand.

"We are here. The Commonwealth. An exercise in the virtue of humanity. A testament of what we can all accomplished when the best of our natures comes to the surface."

Kaguya, Xingke, Smiles where now poised for another ground of power shuffle.

"For in the past we all fell prey to the great game of power. And today we say, today I say, that this is no game. And the mockery of villains shall reign no more."

Lellouch said before his demeanor changed and he gave out a fiendly smile to the gathered crowd.

"Today I take my seat as the Supreme Chancellor of the first ever global Commonwealth. For the next 4 years I shall hold this post till election comes, and for the next two years all countries that passed their referendum shall be members, with the option of renewing said membership with another referendum every two years. So for during that time period you all shall have my most devoted attention and actions."

Lellouch said as reports came to Xingke, Kaguya and Smilas that the Republic was cooking something up.

Something very, very big.

"And I want you to know that everything I do from now on, is a direct result of the will of the voters. Everyone, let's get this show on the road." Lellouch said amidst a flood of applause from the audience.

After he was officially sworn in on the holy books of all the major religions in the world, Lellouch withdrew to Pendragon, since there was no official capitol for the Commonwealth, yet.

"Your majesty, the Prime Minister of Japan, the Regent for the Empress of China and several ambassadors from the E.U are attempting to contact you." Sayoko, reported to him.

"Tell them it's a military exercise. And before Todoh, Xingke and Smila's lapdogs get jumpy, let me remind them that it's performed in the middle of the Texas dessert. And I may not be able to be an expert in geography, but I am certain that one cannot militarily threaten Japan, China or the E.U when one is 50 miles east of Houston." Lellouch replied as he moved to prepare himself some tea.

"They still desire an explanation for the sudden military buildup there, considering the current reshuffling of global power ranking." Sayoko replied after she gave her master's message to the respective heads of state.

"They are soldiers, who all have salaries and soldiers like gamble, and the casinos in Houston pay taxes, that and by doing so I also increase my budged and decrease the power of several corporations who's main income is Las Vegas casinos. And if they don't believe that then ask them what other reason I have for this, that and build a big military depot in the dessert, after all good climate, isolated area. Heck you can just leave them there for a pickup." Lellouch replied, then gestured for him to be left alone.

Once he was satisfied that he was isolated in his room he said the following:

"If you're going to strike, I would suggest now." Lellouch said and from the shadows Kallen appeared.

"No gun or knife?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

To which Kallen held up a syringe.

"Poison or an overdose of drugs?" He asked.

"Heart medicine. Enough to make sure that it breaks your heart. And something that can be easily covered up as an accidental death, after all given your recent medical history and the stress your under, it would be very plausible for this to be an accidental death." Kallen said, to which Lellouch gave an earnest smile.

"You're apprenticeship is over. Strike me down now, and all of my power will be yours, my apprentice." Lellouch said and closed his eyes and waited for oblivion.

And waited.

And waited.

Yet, nothing came.

Curiously, he opened his eyes and saw that Kallen was giving him an analytical look.

"Why did you start calling yourself the Emperor?" She asked.

"The power finally got to me. That's what it does, it corrupts. I mean look at you, you've become the leading figure in Brittannian politics, of the very country that you hated with all your heart. Can you say I am any different."

"Yes, you are. And now I finally figured you out. You weren't corrupted by power, you were already corrupt before you ran for office." Kallen said to him.

"You're babbling. Lellouch got up from his seat and moved towards his private cabined where he kept drinks and weapons."

"Am I? Cause now it's starting to make sense, you've always made plans, none of your actions are random, they all had a purpose. Like how you became an mp instead of claiming the throne."

"I stood for office for the money, luxury and pension!" Lellouch countered as he started rummaging through his weapons drawer.

"And when the opportunity came for power, for real power I renegotiated Casablanca and restored this country's economy. I reforged the armed forces, our weapons trade, I created a political union that was designed to fail, but when the Commonwealth succeed I once more took advantage of it. And now I call myself Emperor because once more I see an opportunity and I am taking advantage of it!" Lellouch said and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kallen.

"For Nunnally." Kallen said, and this made Lellouch loose his composure.

"All you did was for her. Restoring power to this country, the trade deals and rebalance of power. The repurpose of the Commonwealth. Everything is so Nunnally can live in a world that knows only peace."

"I am pointing a gun at you Kallen. How does that figure into your little delusion?"

"You want me to fight and kill you. At this stage considering the military maneuvers you're performing and the recent conversation with the other international leaders, your assassination will seem like it was orchestrated by them banding together to take you down. This would lead to the politicians of the EU, Republic, China and Japans banding against them, since this level of assassinations is a big no no. This would lead to their downfall and from the political chaos brought fourth, it would give time to solidify economic warfare as more profitable than military warfare. That's what you have Dalton cooking up, he thinks that we're taking over at last, when in fact it's a rule changer."

Kallen said and took a few steps towards Lellouch till the gun barrel was right above her heart.

"You've learned my lessons well." Lellouch said and lowered and put away his weapon.

"Why do you want so badly to die so badly?"

"I don't. What I want is to pull of my plan, so I calculated pros and cons. This way a man dies and 3 superpower are humbled, humbled enough for the world to change, to truly change. I see that as a fair price." Lellouch replied.

"You idiotic, cowardly fool." Kallen said all of a sudden and crossed her arms.

"What!" Lellouch said in outraged.

"Yup, that's what you are, just a big dumb doo-doo-head."

"I become a prime minister using nothing but my words and wits. I have turned a country that was a joke into a superpower. I have forged union of nations who only days before killed each other for no other reason that they were on the other side of the border. How can you even entertain the notion that I am a fool!?" Lellouch said in outrage and anger.

"Then I dare you to prove it, do we have a wager?" Kallen asked and held out her hand.

Lellouch immediately shook it.

"Agreed then, you'll win this wager by never pulling an off yourself gambit ever again." Kallen said, this caught Lellouch off guard.

"Guess that means that you're gonna have to prove that you're not a fool or a coward by not taking the easy wait out by the path of self-martyrdom." Kallen said and withdrew, leaving behind a fuming Lellouch.

He paced up and down the room as anger overwhelmed him. The woman had the nerve to use such blatant manipulations one him. Using his pride and ego as a means to shackle him.

And the worse part of it was that it was working. Already Lellouch considered to just disregard the bet, renounce his Chancellorship, and just retire to some orange farm in the middle of the Californian fields, far away from the modern world.

But even then he could feel how his pride was fighting back against such thoughts?

Him give up a bet?

Him acknowledge that he was a fool and a coward?

He, who has conquered so many foes and accomplished so many deeds?

No! He would win this bet, even if it meant no more suicide gambits for the rest of his life.

"I'm starting to miss the simpler times when a pie in the face was the only thing I had to worry about from Kallen."

Just then he received the message from Sayoko that indicated everyone was in position.

"You were right about almost everything Kallen. But you failed to see one particular thing from my spider web, and that is I am never wasteful, especially considering how expensive mobilizing and army and an economy is. And you should know that a fiscally responsible official such as myself would never waste so many millions in mobilization without putting it to good use."

Lellouch said as he contacted Dalton, Jeremiah and Suzaku. He did have a prerecorded message ready for this, but since it seemed that he would not be dying a hero, it was time for him to live as the villain, so he disabled the various messages he had timers on and started to manually initiate the next step of his latest mater plan.

"The time has come. I am now the Supreme Chancellor, initiate Order 'Requiem'." Lellouch said to all his troops across the globe.

It was time for the game to change forever.

xxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	32. Chapter 32

All hail Lellouch ch 32.

"The time has come. I am now the Supreme Chancellor, initiate Order 'Requiem'." Lellouch said to all his troops across the globe.

It was time for the game to change forever.

"Yes my lord." Replied and passed forward to their commanding officers the message.

From Japan, Cornelia and Guilford all launched the missiles stored in the Typhoon.

From South America, Lloyd and Cecil coordinated the upcoming second wave and logistical support for the latest generation Flying Frames and the Hadron-Gefyun missile system that would escort the second wave.

From Houston, Jeremiah and Suzaku launched the Siegfried towards the upper atmosphere as from Pendragon, Dalton, along with Millie and Rivals where preparing their part in 'Requiem'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phones started ringing there and then, Lellouch didn't even bother to have Sayoko screen them or even take them one at a time, he activated the conference mode and the monitors in front of him lit up and the faces of Xingke, Todoh and Kaguya and Smilas and Gene appeared before him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xingke asked in outrage.

"I concur with Xingke, I always figured you for someone who did not repeat Charles mistakes and now you launch an intercontinental assault against the whole world, like your father?" Todoh said.

"Any last word before the world gangs up on you?" Smilas asked teasingly, he seemed more amused than angry.

"An intercontinental attacks is one where missiles cross a country's borders, if you check their trajectory you will notice that they all are within the Republic and its allies air space, also did you not receive the memo on what this is?" Lellouch asked smugly.

"You expect us to believe that this is all a satellite launch like in your memo, really now?" Kaguya asked with a role of her eyes.

"The truth is the truth, regardless of how you feel. I know that for politicians the idea that their word isn't law and their beliefs aren't good is an almost impossible concept, but give since you do not believe me, why don't I patch you in with the leaders of this operation. Allright everyone, I'm putting on a conference call with China, Japan and the E.U. How's it look on your ends?" Lellouch said and connected the calls.

"This is Cornelia, the first wave of missiles have left and are on rendezvous with Lancelot and Siegfried."

"This is Siegfried, Command Module Columbia is now on a direct intersect with the satellites, we've spotted them, adjusting for an intersect course now."

"This is Lancelot, Mordred and Tristan are connecting task force Eagle to Columbia." Suzaku and Jeremiah reported as the over a thousand missiles where revealed to not carry warheads trough video feeds, but honest to god pods that looked to be satellites, but with very peculiar propulsion systems.

Lancelot, Mordred and Tristan all used the Siegfried's ropes and lances to unites the satellites into…into a ship!

"This is Eagle, reporting that we are good to do."

"This is Columbia, requesting confirmation from Eagle."

"This is Eagle, confirming Columbia."

"Roger that. All systems are a go. Ladies and gentleman. Let's make history today." Jeremiah said as this Lego like assembled space ship made its way towards its destination.

Which was leaving Earth's orbit!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"T-their heading towards the moon! What the heck are you doing?" Smilas exclaimed.

"What is going on? I we demand answers!" Xingke said.

"You've crossed the line, such an action is a mockery of international diplomacy. Japan demands satisfaction!" Todoh added.

"Really Lellouch-kun.." Kaguya was cut off by Lellouch slamming his open palm on the table with such ferocity that the world leaders all became silenced from shock.

"Lellouch-kun? Heck? Demand? Crossed a line? I am your Chancellor, your Supreme Chancellor, the man that your people voted and you put in power by choice! I am not your subordinate, your dogsboy, a young man to be scolded or your friend. I am your leader, the leader that you all chose! I am here to work with you, talk to you, answer to you. But you must also work with me and answer to me. And you do so must talk to me the proper way. So you 'excellency', If you have any questions, I suggest that you 'request' and answer, and do it properly."

Lellouch said and gave his best in charge glare and dared anyone of them to rebel against his decree. They wanted him in charge, well now they got their wish and will suffer for it!

"Chancellor Lellouch-"

"Supreme Chancellor Lamperouge." Lellouch cut Kaguya off with a raised finger. This made the Japanese woman remained motionless for a moment from shock, but she recovered and gave him her best diplomatic smile.

"Supreme Chancellor. Might we enquire as to why you just launched a mission to the moon with so many satellites?" Kaguya asked.

"To reach it of course." Lellouch replied.

"For what purpose?" Xingke asked, Lellouch glared at him and the Chinese man glared back, then remembered that for now he had an advantage over them with this moon mission, so Xingke added. "Supreme Chancellor."

Lellouch smiled at that.

"Oh come now Xingke, don't disappoint. Reaching the moon is a monumental achievement. It's like when a car manufacturer wins Le Mans, their brand explodes in profit, popularity and prestige. This move will show of the power of the Republic, this will restore our power on the international stage and we'll do it all without creating mass panic or profiting off the masses." Lellouch said and glared at Xingke, who scowled at being called out on his actions.

"That is if we don't do anything. Because it looks like you just used the majority of your intercontinental AA ballistic missiles, which means that the Republic is vulnerable to a coordinated attack. Any last words?" Field Marshall Smilas said with a victorious grin towards Lellouch as the other world leaders all smiled as well.

"Istanbul, not Constantinople." Lellouch said, confusing Kaguya, Smilas, Todoh and Xingke.

"That's where Dalton's Glaston Knights are escorting the Titans, you remember, the Titans that we were producing."

"The E.U order?"

"All orders." Lellouch said, shocking the other leaders.

"Along with the distribution rites deal. Which we will be more than happy to summarize. Basically you get to decided when and who gets their order of Titans in regards to Japan and China, all we ask in exchange is that you restore the privileges the Russians had during Euro-  
Britannia."

"Half of their privileges."

"80."

"60."

"75."

"65."

"Donne. Well, looks like you have other worries, since the E.U is connected by land to China and Japan is within Titan striking distance thanks to Russia, I would say that you all have bigger fish to try than, what was it that you called the Republic? Oh yes, vulnerable to a coordinated attack. I suspect that that will not be coming in the immediate future." Lellouch said with the arrogance of victory.

"You win this round, but remember that last time you to China, and before that the E.U was in power. Enjoy your time in the sun Supreme Chancellor, for it's always brightest before the fall to darkness of defeat." Todoh said with steel in his voice and despite being on opposing sides, Lellouch did grant Todoh a nod of respect, for there was no lie in the man's words or fault in his wisdom, for now the Republic was dominating the game.

"Well played, see you next round Supreme Chancellor." Kaguya said with a smile, one that told Lellouch that she was already planning to exploit this new development.

"Till next time." Xingke added and Smilas nodded, all 4 leaders moved to terminate the call.

"Your excellencies." Lellouch stopped them all before they could do such a thing.

"You all have my permission to leave." He added and this did create outrage and disbelief from Kaguya, Todoh, Xingke and Smilas. But they then covered up with a diplomatic smile and nod of the head.

But it was clear that this was one last small, but solid, victory for Lellouch. And they terminated the call.

"Dalton, how are things on your end?" Lellouch asked trough another comm link.

"We're currently trying to penetrate the other 3 power's economy. My liege, should we continue to do so or focus on dominating one of the 3?"

"Focus on achieving about a quarter ownership in all industry of the 3 of them, and remember that we can offer up to 75% of our own economy in exchange, the key is balance, we only have a window of opportunity until Columbia begins project Valerian. Once they discover that, the other 3 will stop bickering over the Titans and unite against us. We must get enough influence to fully implement project Requiem before they do that." Lellouch replied then switches to Odysseus.

"How are things with the super projects?"

"I am prioritizing renovating the airports. Once we have the Boeing Super Wings flying that will make it easier for the other projects. After that we are focusing on the Sahara Solar Panels to reduce to zero the power cost for the Laser Launch systems and the Bering Strait project." Odysseus replied and Lellouch gave a nod of approval before ending the call.

"Brother Odysseus is a most talented and capable administrator and project manager. All those years his talents where wasted in the unsuitable roll of First Prince…..how did the Empire survive for so long is beyond me." Lellouch muttered to himself as he looked over the multiple plans that he was currently juggling.

To an outsider it was either chaos or an attempt to become the supreme ruler of Earth. The Commonwealth, the super projects that needed international cooperation, the slow metamorphosis of the global economy.

It looked like Lellouch was trying to conquer the world.

When in fact he was trying to unite it.

"I'm just a soul whose intentions are good, oh lord please don't let me be misunderstood." Lellouch sang under his breath, alone in his office.

As he did so he opened up a folder called 'Project Damocles.' As he also activated the chess game on his phone, he moved his black piece, now it was time for the white king to make a move.

"Oh lord please….just please…..don't make me destroy you for defying my plans. You only get one warning." Lellouch promised and gazed at the heavens.

All that was left to do was wait.

xxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	33. Chapter 33

All hail Lellouch ch 33.

"Houston this is Columbia, we are on a vector approach for landing."

"Roger that Columbia." Lloyd said from the other end of the transmission. He and Laksharta where currently overseeing the final stages of the moon landing as the world tuned in to watch this historic event on their TV.

Republican, E.U, Federal or neither, all whereas one as the entire human race tuned in to this historic event.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Jeremiah, do you wish to switch places with me and be the first to descend?" Suzaku asked him on a private comm.

"No, no Kururugi. You being first on the moon is a huge propaganda boost for us. It not only means that the Republic is currently the foremost in terms of power and resources, but also it is a society that is more open to meritocracy, where a citizen of a once enemy country can advance if they are loyal and talented." Jeremiah replied, but truth be told he also felt that he was not worthy.

Jeremiah had, despite his military prowess in the war, failed to deliver a decisive victory, failed to prevent his country's defeat. Was powerless as Casablanca stripped them of everything. A failure like him had no place making history.

All he wanted now was to ensure that his homeland earns the honor and prestige that it deserves and to serve his liege Lellouch.

"Understood sir. See you moon side. Houston, this is the Eagle, we are beginning to descend." Suzaku said and he, Anya and Gyno all began the descend by grabbing onto a section of the Lego like space ship and using their propulsions to slowly reach the moon.

"We are adjusting course and speed, landing thrusters engaged and we are beginning slowing down our descent. Houston, the Eagle has landed." Suzaku said as the Lancelot was the first to touch the surface of the moon.

At that moment the entire world erupted in cheers and drunken revelry as the mission was a complete success.

It was in that moment of delirium that Suzaku started phase two of Lellouch master plan.

"Beginning unpacking of drills and bio habitats. ETA is 3 days till we begin terraforming." Suzaku said on a public broadband.

This silenced the world from the sheer surprise of what they heard.

"Roger that Eagle. Columbia, how's it look on your end?" Lloyd asked.

"Beginning deployment of solar panels right now. ETA 6 hours till optimal run time. After that we'll establish the Gefyun wave energy transmitter to power the habitats from moon side. Also initiating test warm-up for hadron propulsion units. Avalon 2 will be a go by the end of the day. How's it look on your end?" Jeremiah replied from the Siegfried in orbit as it began rearranging the remaining satellites into a permanent orbital station.

"We'll be launching Avalon 1 in orbit within the week and we expect first organized flight within the coming month." Lloyd said, also over open channels.

Barely a half a minute passed before back on earth, Lellouch's screen all lit up and the faces of Kaguya and Todoh, Smilas and surprisingly Xingke and the Tianzi of China appeared.

"You're late, next time you shall be early for our meeting." Lellouch said before any of them could say anything. This managed to catch them off guard, but they quickly recovered.

"This is to far! Establishing a colony on the moon will not only give you more resources but also a huge strategic advantage, enabling you to target all of our countries from orbit without fear of retaliation. Abandon all prospects of colonization within 24 hours of the Federation will declare war on the Republic!" Xingke said and the Tianzi hesitantly nodded.

"Japan supports and follows China's actions." Todoh, now the prime minister of Japan said and Kaguya agreed.

"The E.U also concurs and will follow." Smilas said.

Lellouch had a sense of déjà vu overwhelm him, it was like the past 10 years all over again. Once more Britannia was on the poise of dominance only for the world to unite against them.

But unfortunately for them, they were not facing Charles, a man who was only interested in anything besides the Empire.

But Lellouch, whose full attention was on the Republic and the Commonwealth was ready for this.

"Why would you attack one country for the actions of another?" Lellouch said, confusing the other world leaders.

"What other country?" Todoh asked with apprehension, he had a bad feeling about this.

At that Lellouch sent them a draft of e document that he intended to present to the be approved by the President's office and the government.

Upon reading it the eyes of the other world leaders all went wide with astonishment.

"The Republic recognizes the country of Selene as its own independent and will not lay claim to any territory outside its borders….as….as. stated in the treaty of…..Casablanca. "Xingke lost his voice for a moment as the sheer shock factor made his old cough resurface and he took a drag of his inhaler.

"Lovely famed document isn't it? But then again you would be familiar with its format, since it's just a reformed copy of the part of Casablanca that states that the former Areas will regain their independence and we will not have any extra territorial ambitions anymore." Lellouch said with a smug grin.

"You have no right to do this! The Commonwealth will not stand for such an action!" Smilas intervened in anger. Now a country who yesterday would have gladly seceded from the Commonwealth was championing it's integrity. Life truly was stranger than fiction.

"The Commonwealth is a global spanning organization, by the constitution that you all approved, it's authority spans it's global members. Since Selene is both outside global territory and not a member, the Commonwealth has no authority over such a matter. Also there is no provision in the constitution that says that a member cannot declare a portion of its territory independent. "

"Lellouch-kun." Kaguya interrupted him with such seriousness and strength in her voice that Lellouch could not gather the power to berate her for not addressing him as Supreme Chancellor.

"Do you know the consequences of this? A new country will mean people will migrate to it in massed waves. And because of the Commonwealth they will be able to globally move to Houston and leave for the moon. We will be deprived of our brightest and best and all of it will go to a new threat in the future! You've doomed us all to irrelevance!"

"Then we'll just have to band together and become relevant again." Lellouch said calmly, making the other's eyebrows shoot up from shock and dismay.

"Come now. Hideyoshi, Genghis, Bismarck. They all applied the age old gambit of uniting a people by creating a common foe. And this is no different. Against this new fifth power, the other 4 will have to band together."

Lellouch said and then moved his eyes to look at each monitor in turn.

"Which means no more attempts at secession." He glared at Smilas.

"No more trying to economically enslave the world." Lellouch turned his look at Kaguya.

"And no more invading other countries and causing mass panic." He directed his final glare at Xingke.

"You shall all stand together or fall together."

"You're insane! I thought that Charles was a madman, but at least he made sense! He only wanted to rule the world, but you've created an instrument for our destruction!" Xingke said with anger in his voice. "China will not renew its membership to the Commonwealth come referendum day, and you may be certain that India and all of our other dominions shall be of the same opinion and expect heavy taxes on trade for this travesty!" He added.

"Japan is of the same inclination and expect a very high tax on Sakuradite to the Republic once the borders are reestablished!" Todoh declared.

"The E.U concurs. There shall be a heavy import tariff on Republican imports in the near future." Smilas added.

At that Lellouch gave out an evil like, maniacal, chuckle.

"Really? You are gonna tell the starving people of Asia that there's gonna be an increase in grain. The voters of the E.U that everything is gonna become more expensive and the workers of Japan that their main export will be taxed? And….and, this is the funny part, you will reinstate borders, red tape and imports on the rich conglomerates after they have tasted the fruits of open borders and less bureaucracy? Really now? Does the phrase 'political suicide' ring any bells?"

Lellouch said, calling their bluff. No way would they actually go through with such measures. Their only option was to intimidate him with threats and it now failed.

Todoh, Kaguya, Xingke and Smilas all glared at him with rage and resentment.

"You will pay for this travesty. A reckoning shall come, that I promise." Xingke said towards him.

"I welcome it." Lellouch replied, catching the others off guard.

"There is nothing left to do. No more glory to achieve or tasks to be done. The world is now united. I have untied it! I have taken nations who would rather eat fire and worship snakes than band together in peace and harmony. So I united them in fear and selfishness! The world now is united as one, not conquered or enslaved, but united. You think that you can threaten me with words of defeat being brought on my person? No, all you are doing is giving me the promise that I will not be here to witness as it all goes downhill, for after reaching such a high the only path forwards is a decline. So go on, sponsor my downfall or my assassination, all you are doing is securing my legacy." Lellouch said and before they could say anything more he ended the transmission.

He took in a moment to savor his victory before he contacted Dalton and Viletta.

"I want the bill acknowledging Selene to be passed by the state and House of Lords now. I will deal with Commons." Lellouch said to them.

"My lord, is what we are doing legal?" Viletta asked with apprehension for what they were doing.

"I will make it legal! You just focus on getting me votes for the bill. Do you understand Chairman Nu? For last time I checked it was our alliance that gave you the strength to become the ruler of the House of Lords." Lellouch said, the threat of withdrawing his support of her evident in his voice.

"Y-Yes your majesty."

"Chancellor. That majesty thing came about from a dark place. And now I've recovered. Forgive me for giving you false hope Dalton." Lellouch said to him.

Surprisingly the old general and current president only grinned in return.

"Before that I never dreamed that you would ever pursue such a path Lellouch-sama. It matters not how long the road ahead is. All that matters is that the end of it is a destination where a crown rests atop the head of the royal family." Dalton said, certain that things where still going his way.

"Just sign the damn bill. And get me the votes." Lellouch said and angrily ended the conversation.

Within the hour he dealt with the Commons and either ordered or coerced enough MP's to pass the bill, making the moon colony Selene an official country.

Lellouch went to bed that night satisfied.

But he was woken up by his phone ringing.

"Yes Rivals." He said groggily.

"T-they've all left! It's broken!"

"Calm down my friend, it was expected that some would secede from the LSD party and we would need a cabinet reshuffle. As the current Prime Minister until next year's elections you will deal with this kind of dissent. We'll just deal with the them or form a new coalition with other parties and continue on." Lellouch said with some small measure of annoyance in his voice.

"Not just the fringe members! All of it! The LSD has been broken up into several parties, Lellouch, we've only got enough members for less than 13 % of the seats in parliament!"

At that Lellouch's eyes shot open, the grogginess disappeared from his voice and he immediately shot up from the bed.

"WHAT!? Why?"

"It's because of Selene. They….they…..just look!" Rivals said and send him a recording of the early morning session of the Republic's parliament.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Today we stand up against a tyrannical move, made by a government who has forfeited our God given wright to expand our power. Who has denied our Manifest Destiny to conquer the stars themselves. Who deprives our industry of the resources of the moon and burdens our citizens with future taxes from the so called country of Selene! Today we say no corruption and tyranny. Today we fight for liberty and justice! Today we rise up and declare the government of Rivals Cardemona dissolved and a new government, by the people, for the people, and ruled by 'proper patriots', shall come to pass. Today we make the Republic mighty once more!" Lellouch recognized the apparent leader of this rebelling lot as Calares. A former Duke and known blood supremacist. Who was now leading the men and women that only a few hours ago where Lellouch's followers.

To those traitors, Lellouch had more hatred than towards Calares.

He was the one that took them to the top and this is how they repaid him?

"Everyone up, I'll have Dalton not recognize the new government and we'll trigger a round of special elections." Lellouch said, waking up Shirley, Kallen and C.C who was in the same bed as him.

"We…we can't do that."

"What? Why?"

"Because our approval rating is to low now. We currently only have about 26% percent approval and it keeps dropping!"

Lellouch was left speechless, so with a trembling hand he pushed the icon that showed a summary of the publics opinion.

"How could he betray us like that?!"

"With the moon colonies we would have put those damned rice eaters and frogs in their place!"

"No way is my hard earned money going to finance something that is gonna be an enemy of us one day!"

"Why are they spending all that money on the moon and none of it for us!?"

"Down with Selene! Long live the Republic!"

"Take back our birthright, our destiny!"

"Who's gonna work if they all leave for the moon? Half of my neighbors are already talking of applying! Damned traitors! They should be shot here and now!"

"All hail Britannia!"

Lellouch could barely believe his eyes. Hatred, greed, vengeance, the moment they received news of the potential of a moon colony they immediately thought of how to use said power to destroy those outside their borders.

It was like the half a billion souls that died in the Great War never happened, like time stood still.

And now all they could think of was how to conquer and enslave more, how to steal from the plates of others in order to enrich their own.

Was he right?

Was Genbu actually right when he said at the Kyoto Summit that evil would reemerge with this?

How could Lellouch argue against that now, since the public seemed to have abandoned him. Him, the one that lead them out of poverty and misery, him who became the first man in history to rule the entire world.

Him, who conquered the moon and untied 4 superpowers.

Him, who was forsaken for the land wanted no longer the man of miracles that could heal it, but a Scourge of God Warlord who would lead them to conquests.

"What's happened?" Kallen asked him, seeing the shock on his face.

That shock gave way to…laughter.

Lellouch started laughing louder and louder, till it made the 3 girls become concern for this state of mind.

"Bite the hand is it? Bite the hand that fed you, clothed you, restored this cursed land is it?" Why would I expect anything less from the ones who gladly hailed Charles long ago!

Lellouch said with anger as he then used his phone to search for the ringleaders of the mass uprising from his LSD party and their allies in other parties.

"I taught these treacherous dogs how to bark! Do they think I am afraid of the noise they make?" Lellouch said of the politician that betrayed him, his voice dark and low, his eyes promised murder.

In that moment Kallen, Shirley and C.C could see that the son of Marianne truly was also the son of Charles di Britannia.

xxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34.

Lellouch looked over the pages that formed the new bill that Calares was intending to put to the vote once he was named the new Prime Minister. The man was certain that he would be, since he was currently the leader of this new coalition formed out of splinter factions of the LSD and it's former allies the GDP and GOP.

"The Religious Freedom and State's rights bill. Part one- it makes it legal to refuse service to anyone if it is within your religious teachings. Page two- the same only it's legal to refuse service if said customer shows 'dishonorable behavior', without specifying what said behavior is. Page 3- refusing a marriage license if said emitter feels that the couple 'do not meet the required level of physical and mental capabilities for such a commitment'. Part 4- restrictions on what is to be shown in the media in regards to 'controversial' material. Part 5- legally making it possible for people to be sued for copyright infringement on using an officials name and image in news reports. Part 6- the introduction of certificates for only 'credible news channels'."

Lellouch stopped reading and threw the bill away. He was fuming with rage from what he just read. It was the Empire's Numbers system combined all over again.

Lellouch peered at the report of Calares latest speech.

"We will abolish this travesty of a bill that recognizes the moon colony as independent. That base is Britannia made, it's purpose is to serve Britannia!"

Lellouch muted the news feed, but he continued to follow it.

Everything had all come crashing down so fast and so sudden, that he didn't know how to act to all this?

His party was gone, his former supporters now flocked to their once hated enemies. The industrialists where divided between him and Calares, many wanted Selene to remain part of the Republic so as to profit from such a thing, the other half wanted to profit from the possibility of Selene remaining independent.

Whatever the case, one thing was certain and that he could not count on full support on that front.

Not even his position as Chancellor was something to fall back on. Xingke, Todoh and Kaguya and Smilas all made it clear that they would not back him up with retaking the Republic.

This was both payback for Selene and it furthered their plans.

For Lellouch would either retake and as such rule indirectly a much weaker Republic or Calares would win, divide the country like it was before Lellouch came to power.

At best it would devolve into squabbling partisanship, at worst a civil war that would break all that he had accomplished in the past two years.

Yet, there was still one faction that remained loyal to him.

The Republican army, the Knights and a small fraction of the Black Knights.

Lellouch had the means to forcefully retake it, but if he took that step then the only thing left to do was declare himself dictator. And Emperor in all but name. Which was what Dalton and the rest of the military wanted.

"Why, why are so many in power drunk on the tainted nectar of tyranny? Is it such a sweet poison that none can resist it's taste?" Lellouch lamented as he cradled his forehead in his hands. This was his third hour where he didn't know that to do.

Then he saw something on the news.

Turning back up the volume Lellouch head the story.

"This is Diethard Reid reporting live from the House of Commons, in a surprising turn of events President Dalton has named a nominee for prime minister which is not Calares, but rather James Blackwell, considered by many political analysts to be the second most powerful man in this tentative new coalition. Wait….ladies and gentleman we are receiving reports that the National Salvation Front, a coalition of parties lead by Calares and Blackwell has just broken down. With me is current Minister of Culture Millie Ashford. Good day to you Millie."

"And to you two Mr Reid."

"Tell us Millie, what can we expect to be the fallout of such a maneuver?"

"Well Diethard, the constitution states that the expunged Prime Minister remains in office until the nominee takes the oath, as such our own Rivals Cardemona shall retain his position until a new government can be formed. Though honestly that seems extremely unlikely considering what we just saw."

"That raises the issue of what happens next, if a majority consensus is not reached then this might trigger another round of elections, does it now?" Diethard asked.

"Yes, but a majority consensus can be reached with a minority government. Currently the LSD holds 18% of the seats, while that is far from being a majority, it still makes us he biggest party in the government. As such we can still govern as a minority government with the approval of the other parties, like what happened during Prime Minister's Lamperouge first term as Prime Minister."

Lellouch was floored by this move, here he was rattling his brains on what to do from his powerless position and yet, it seemed like his friends and allies where pulling of the successful counter move to Calares.

Just then Lellouch received a message from Jeremiah and Suzaku.

His eyebrows shot up from surprise upon reading their plan. Finding no fault in it since it seemed to be practical and all of its members appeared to be willing participants, Lellouch texted back his approval for it to be put into action.

"This just in! It appears that Selene has just held its first official referendum and has elected Euphemia di Britannia as…as CONSTITUTIONAL MONARCH OF THE MOON KINGDOM OF SELENE!" Diethard reported and Lellouch could see how the whole Republic, the whole world, seemed to explode at the news.

Lellouch saw how reports started trickling in. From 18 to 19, to 25, to 30, many of the splinter groups had returned upon seeing that the balance of power was swinging in the LSD and former royal family's favor.

Lellouch then saw how the Conservative Party coalitions, which made up about 17 percent of the Commons, and was a known ally of Kewell, all professed their support for the moon monarchy.

Then, then James Blackwell, the man who tried to seize power when Lellouch was in a coma, and when the public turned against him now, now the man also professed support for such a maneuver.

With that this new, bizarre alliance made of former foes had 53 percent of the seats. Lellouch was in power once more.

Yet, why did it feel like a defeat to him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked him hours later as he was behind a stove and was preparing T-bone steaks with mushroom sauce and mashed potatoes for Shirley, C.C and Kallen.

"It's coming back."

"What is?" C.C asked.

"The Empire. Today it was a kingdom, tomorrow another. And pretty soon there shall be an Emperor once more. Why are so many obsessed with returning to that madness? They are so intoxicated with that drug of imperialism that even our foes flock to our banners if it means getting their fix? Why….just why?"

Lellouch lamented as he finished platting and served the 3 ladies and himself.

"Well the Empire has existed since the very beginning, maybe it's to ingrained in people's minds for it to go away. I mean a husky isn't so hot in warm climate, and a hunting dog knows how to hunt best. Or…something like that." Shirley said and then shrunk from embarrassment, she was shy about voicing he opinions with titans like Lellouch and Kallen in the room and the force of personality that was C.C present as well.

"She's right. It's the same reason people still support churches, regardless of how many scandals come from there and why they still tell children of Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, despite it being ridiculous. Somethings are simply part of mass conscious and you can't eliminate them." C.C said as a matter of fact and gave Shirley an encouraging smile, which did boost her confidence.

"So, no matter how hard I fight or how much I give or beg, the Empire will one day return." Lellouch said in a lament, he felt so useless, so powerless and he was now the leader of the entire world.

Just then he felt a stinging slap across his face. Shocking two of the other girls present.

"Kallen, I am certain that I can now have you prosecuted for domestic abuse!" Lellouch said in resentment as he nursed his pink cheek where she hit him.

"Really, good! At least that gets you out of whatever dark place you just jumped knee first. My God! First you try to create a suicide gambit last month and now this moody, emo, depressed stuff. I am getting sick and tired of this Lellouch, do you have any idea of just how much pain I feel when I see my leader and hero wallowing in despair!" Kallen said, surprising the room, Lellouch in particular was the most surprised of all as he looked at her with wide, open eyes.

"H-Hero?"

"Yes. Before I too believed that the bad times would return. With hunger and poverty rampart it was only a matter of time between the damn broke. But then you came along, you showed me, you showed us that there was a better way, a peaceful way. One where the dark shadow of the Old Empire never returns! It maybe just a temporary affair, it maybe just a dream, but you have us that dream and you have a duty to lead us towards it until the very end! You showed us the path, now pay the price for your actions Lellouch Lamperouge, Man of Miracles." Kallen said as the tears now flowed freely on her face.

"She's right. You don't abandon a journey just because you hit a rough patch, doing so only makes every step up until now meaningless. And if you really where that kind of man, you would have never made it this far. It's time to move forward." C.C said and stood up and moved to stand besides Kallen, showing her support.

"That's right! To the bitter end! Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead!" Shirley added and move to stand on Kallen's other side.

Lellouch looked at them with new eyes. Before him stood not his friend from college, his protégé or some annoying woman that latched herself onto him.

No! Before him stood 3 leaders that he gathered, mentored, united and now they took the helm of the ship as it whittled the storm.

Recovering his confidence and wits, Lellouch picked himself up and walked towards them.

"Till the bitter end!" He said and they all smiled at that.

"By the way Kallen, when you hit me in order to knock some sense into me, was it your intention to challenge me to a fight to the death?" Lellouch asked her as a matter of fact.

"What!? Of course not!" Kallen replied, surprised and scandalized at what she just heard.

"Then next time don't have your palm open, use a closed fist." Lellouch said earnestly and then felt the familiar sensation of custard hitting his face.

"H-how! HOW!? I ordered that this 50.000 square foot building be devoid of pies. I am using state of the art security, knightmare frames and the spy network of a global superpower to keep this zone a custard free zone! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET YOUR HANDS ON THE CURSED SWEET TO DO THIS TO ME!?" Lellouch said and gestured to his pie covered face, he honestly preferred to be slapped, punched, even a good old fashioned assassination attempt, was in his book, a more dignified action against his person than this!

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you!" Kallen teased.

"It would be preferable to this custard hell!" Lellouch said in outrage. He was then silent as he glared at Kallen, before he started chuckling and burst into laughter, the other girls followed suit.

The merriment was something they badly needed. It had been a hard several months now and they were barely recovering from their foes power grab and the accumulated fatigue.

But now everything was better. For as Shirley, Kallen and eve C.C looked with a smile at Lellouch's custard covered grinning face, they knew that he had conquered the demons that where plaguing him.

In these chaotic times, one thing was certain, and that Lellouch Lamperouge, humble elected official and servant of the people was back. And he was here to stay.

The future seemed bright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

South Colorado, Groom Lake.

"My, my, it seems like the test results are fare greater than what we could have imagined. Looks like you get to make history as well, young Nina." Lloyd, complemented the younger scientist.

"T-thank you Lloyd-san." Nina asked shyly. Up until now her self-confidence had been at an all-time low. But when out of the 6 man group of friends (8 with Nunnally and Sayoko), 5 of them a achieved so many great things in so little time, and you were the only one who up until now literally didn't change the world, it was hard to keep your self-worth high.

But now, with this, with the latest results, Nina now could create a functional prototype of a new source of energy that prove to herself and to the world that she too was of worth. With FLEYJA, Nina would also change the world.

Yes, the future seemed very bright indeed.

xxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35.

Lellouch was massaging his forehead heavily, for the very first time in his life he regretted being born a genius, for being the only sane and rational man in the room this past day had been horrendous.

Earlier this morning there had been a test of FLEYA. His old classmates Nina's invention. By all accounts it could revolutionize the world, both in terms of it's potential as a power source and as a weapon for peace instead of war.

This was why he was so enthusiastic about selling the technology to the other powers, for is everyone was on equal footing, then no one would want to start a fight. Especially one where said footing was powerful enough to kill all live on the planet if they stomped enough.

But the fools in Parliament and Commons didn't see it that way!

Oh they saw it, but the just choose to ignore it.

FLEYA was useless in war, since it was to powerful. If enough of them started flying then the whole world would be destroyed. It was also a huge economical drain on the economy.

Thus from an tactical and strategic perspective a country who had a FLEYA was a disadvantage economically and resource wise than one that didn't have it.

Oh sure, the FLEYA country would never be invaded, but a country could be taken over with money.

And military wise, it was useless. No one would invade them now because they would be vulnerable to the other powers.

Offensive wise it was useless since FLEYA was to powerful and it would leave them closer to bankruptcy than their rivals in this age of economic warfare.

In short there was no advantage to being the only ones who had FLEYA.

But still they refused to see that.

All they saw was a powerful weapon that made them the strongest.

"My Lord, my contacts have brought forth the reports that Calares is planning to pressure the China to accept unfavorable treaties and transfers of territorial influence. How should we counter them?" Diethard reported.

"Tell Rivals to condemn such actions and oppose them, but not enough to prevent them from passing. The madman things that he can bully the world with FLEYA. It should be funny to see how they react when China calls his bluff." Lellouch said with a giggle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"What!?" Calares said in outrage as from the other side of the monitor as Xingke looked as the so called 'leader of the opposition' with contempt.

"I said that we refuse the terms and because of such outrageous demands from now on instead of purchasing your grain with one pound per kilo, we will buy it with 50 shillings per kilo as a protest to your move." Xingke replied half-heartedly.

"You will not! You will accept our revisioned treaty, you will withdraw your influence from Korea and the Philippines and Singapore or we will bomb you into the stone age! Have you forgotten that we have FLEYA!?" Calares said with smugness, he smiled, sure of his superiority.

"Go ahead." Xingke's replied knocked the wind out of Calare's sails, the ex-noble purist looked with disbelief in his eyes after what he heard.

"W-what!?"

"Use your FLEYA bombs. But in order for them to be effective you would need to take out all the major 200 industrial sites within the CHINESE FEDERATION. An act which you will be unable to do, since our mathematicians have calculated that if 100 FLEYA bombs are detonated within the same year, then the amount of dust thrown into the atmosphere and the ice melted from the heat change would block the sun and kill us all within a month, so you won't be able to fully knock us out."

Calares moved his mouth to reply, but Xingke continued, cutting him off.

" But if you chose to go this route and knock half of our cities, then the EU and Japan will join against you. Such devastation would not be allowed to go unchallenged and if I recall correctly last time such a coalition happened the Empire did not fare so well."

Calares was now grinding his teeth in anger and outrage, but Xingke did not care for the growls of a mangy mongrel such as him, so he continued forward.

"Furthermore what you currently have is not the Empire. But rather only the Republic. Since I doubt the former Areas would follow such a display of barbarism. But even if you had the old Empire at your side, you have no authority, since the constitution states that the head of state is the army's leader, so only President Dalton has the authority to use the bombs. And you are not even a member of the governing coalition, but the leader of the opposition who somehow whipped the mps into such a frenzy that they truly thought your plan would work. And now that your bluff failed they will go crawling back to the LSD lead coalition. Do not use this channel ever again, it is meant to be used by the rulers of the Republic. A title which you will never achieve."

Xingke said calmly and leaned back in his seat.

Calares was nearly shacking with barely suppressed rage.

"I will not forget this Xingke!" Calares said in a promise of retribution for Xingke daring to not only bow to their superiority, but even make fools of their entire powerbase with nothing but a few choice words.

"Your still here?" Xingke asked with a raised eyebrow, this was the last straw for Calares and he angrily slammed the off button, cutting the transmission on a smirking Xingke.

He then grabbed the monitor and smashed it against the nearest wall.

"Worthless foreign mongrels and their numbers puppets! It's because of them that we lost the Great War! They still deny us our vengeance after the Great Stab in the Back, that snatched our victory away from us, and that so called Prince Lellouch! He's leading us to perdition! Giving rights to the numbers, as if we ask the cows and sheep their permission before we eat them! Giving power to the plebs, curving the power of the rich, that mongrel bastard of a commoner whore Marianne must be stopped before he destroys us all! And I and I alone , Duke Calares can save us from the barbarian hordes and the traitors from within!" Calares ranted in his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And I and I alone, James Blackwell can save us!"

"And I and I alone, Kewell Soresi can save us!"

Similar sentiment was shared amongst all the extremist leaders and believers of the old ways that where both a part of and opposed the LSD coalition.

They all shared the same views, the same values, the same goals. They could take down Lellouch if they got organized, the only problem was that they didn't want to win. But rather 'they' wanted to win.

Each of them wanted to be the 'hero' and 'save the country'. And if any other seemed likely to do that before they could they would oppose them

That was the reports and recordings from the hidden microphones that Lellouch received from the spy network that he created while he was Secretary General, a network that was still operational.

A network that he had told Rivals to create an official Agency, the Core security counter espionage and infiltration agency. CORSEC for short.

Of which Lellouch was the unofficial leader of it. Oh, it did have a 'director', but the man was little more than a yes man, or rather woman. Since it was his old classmate Mia that was put there to be his puppet. The man knew it, and he was contempt with being an in name only power broker and just do as he was told and enjoy the luxuries of the post.

"All the benefits, yet none of the hassle or danger. Perhaps of the two of us you are the true genius Mia." Lellouch lamented as he once more looked over the pols.

Despite the LSD being in power.

Despite him being the Chancellor of Earth.

Despite everything he had accomplished, Lellouch's days were numbered.

The creation of Selene was the first, but not the last reason for the people of the Republic's abandoning of him.

Many still remembered the War and now had a 'Revaunche attitude' about it. With the economy and military recovered, there were many who wanted a return to dominating the world so the Republic could prosper, even if it meant enslaving other countries.

The Industrialist where keen for a war now, in order to make a profit from it.

The politicians were also eager for conflict and victory so as to prove themselves and replace him and Dalton as the new leaders of the Republic and perhaps even the Commonwealth.

Xingke, Kaguya and Todoh, and Smilas all wanted to take him down. Not just because the Republic stood in the way of their country's domination plans, but also because by now Lellouch had achieved so many great deeds, that they all wanted the title of 'the One who defeated Lellouch.'

Even the LSD was one step away from abandoning him.

Lellouch's actions made sense politically, economically, tactically and strategically. But they weren't moves popular with the current population of the Republic.

The voters didn't want or perhaps could not understand his move to create and independent Selene both to unite the planet, but also to avoid the danger of repeating the tragedy of colonialism and the Area system. They did not see his plans to sell FREYA as a means to prosperity and peace.

All they saw was their 'Mighty Emperor' giving away territory and its resources, along with handing over their most mighty weapon to foreigners.

And to a considerable number of average men and women foreigners where just like the beasts in the woods, only waiting for an opportunity to come and kill them.

"Considering Kaguya, Xingke, Smilas actions I can't say they are truly wrong." Lellouch lamented to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

"Two years till the next round of Republic's parliament elections. And then another two till my term as Chancellor expires. So four years till the very organization I created discards me. So that's how it's going to play out."

Lellouch chuckled to himself.

Oh what a strange song this had become.

"But I am nobody's puppet." Lellouch said, snapping out of his funk, and the quickly dialed several numbers on his phone.

It was time to play the ace up his sleeve.

xxxxxxxxxxThe next

Calares, James Blackwell, Xingke, Kaguya, Todoh, Smilas all looked up in shock at the headlines that where on every newspaper, every channel, and on everyone's lips.

'SUPREME CHANCELLOR RESIGNS FROM POST!"

'What's going on?' Was the collective thought of the world.

xxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36.

"The frog pool wanted a king. They have sent them old king log, I have been as deaf and blind and wooden as a log. My chief fault, I have been to benevolent. I have repaired the ruin my predecessors spread. I reconciled Rome and the world to monarchy again. By dulling the blade of tyranny I fell into great error, by sharpening that blade I would redeem that error. Violent disorders call for violent remedies. Yet I am, I must remember Old King Log. I shall float inertly in a stagnant pool. Let all the poison that lurk in the mud hatch out. Yes, let all the poisons that lurk in the mud hatch out."

The quote from 'I, Claudius' was something that Lellouch replayed in his head over and over as he was being measured by Clovis for a new suit.

"I gotta say Lellouch, I grew up in father's court, governed the one in Japan and lived through the reign of the EU Senate and the Chinese High Council times of power. I saw a lot of real things that are to improbable to be nothing except the work of bad fiction, yet are so absurd that no self-respecting writer would put them in his book. But your shenanigans kept surprising me all the time, and now….I gotta say that this is a doozy. And I can't wait till you top this with your next crazy stunt." Clovis said as he finished the measurements.

"There is no next shenanigan. This is my final act, my masterpiece. There won't be anything else after this." Lellouch replied in indignation and bubbling anger. He was getting tired of this seemingly endless struggle, where no end to mass greed and stupidity of humanity kept self-mutilating the species.

"Cecile B. DeMille. Man was the greatest director of his time, but time went on and like many others people thought that he was just a wash-up. Then he made a remake of one of his old classics. The Ten Commandments, and boom! All of a sudden he was top dog once more. That movie is one that many considered to be the greatest films ever made, and DeMille made it when he was 73, 3 years before his death." Clovis said with a grin.

But when Lellouch turned his head to reply to the comment. Clovis almost rushed to his side and scream for an ambulance.

Lellouch was pale, deadly pale as if he had just seen evil itself before him. Fear was evident in his labored breath and crazed look in his eyes as he turned his gaze to Clovis.

"You want to know what's the most terrible thing in this world Clovis? It's not hatred, greed, stupidity, it's a wheel. A circle, everything goes around and around. You just helped me realized that….realize that even this…My Master Piece will be useless in the long run. For history repeats itself, always in a circle, you end up where you left off. No wonder they call it a revolution." Lellouch said as he left a silent Clovis to stare in confusion at his brother's words.

With this new revelation it seemed like Lellouch finally had his answer as to why the world was the way it was. But it was now too late for it to apply to his plan.

"I cannot stop. All I can do now is go forward….and draw out as much poison as possible in order to delay the coming cicle as much as I can." Lellouch muttered to himself as he made his way to what, he just a few moments ago thought for certain, to be his final performance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The courtroom was abuzz with activity as Calares, along with James Blackwell where all dragged in by the police.

Reporters snapped pictures with such flurry that the 3 trio almost ducked for cover in reflex, the sound of so many snapping shudders brought back memories of the Great War and the trenches.

"This is an outrage! I demand to know why I, a noble and an Mp, was dragged here to this courtroom in chains!" Calares shouted.

"Order, order! The action was deemed necessary since you all not only refused to appear before court when you were summoned because of the accusations of bribery and corruption lobbied against you all." The Old Judge, a former Duke, who was also the judge that had overseen Lellouch's trial said to the 3 men in question.

"Ha! Those are nothing but vicious false slander. If any of it is true then I motion for the prosecution to present a witness!" Kewell Soresi, who was acting as the defense lawyer for the two said in outrage.

Just then the leader of the prosecution stood up.

"The Prosecution calls our first witness. Lellouch Lamperouge." Alicia Lohmeyer said, making the previously mentioned trio stop breathing for a moment from shock.

The moment Lellouch entered the courtroom there was so many snapping cameras taking pictures that it sounded like an artillery barrage going off, eclipsing the previous sound.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth, the truth and nothing but the truth?" The bailiff said as Lellouch put his hand on the Bible and swore.

"I am no longer in office and it's not election season. So of course I can and I will." Lellouch said, making the crowd of witnesses to the trial and reporters giggle at his antics. The Judge was openly smiling and even Miss Lohmeyer cracked a grin.

"Your maje-" "Mr Lamperouge if you please madam, afford me that small mercy." Lellouch said, his voice defeated, his eyes wandering, his spirit broken. The sudden interruption seemed to have brought back some measure of his previous spirits, but still he was dealing with his revelation and it's aftermath.

"Very well, Mr Lamperouge, are you aware of any evidence of power trafficking that Mr Blackwell and Mr Calares have done?"

"Yes. They did an attempt at political blackmail and then received a combination of bribes and intimidation to back down." Lellouch answered.

"From who Mr Lamperouge?"

"_T-this can't be happening! Wait, calm down, we covered all our tracks. There is no way."_

"_T-this can't be happening! Wait, calm down, we covered all our tracks. There is no way-"_

"_T-this can't be happening! Wait, calm down, we covered all our tracks. There is no way-"_

Kewell, Calares and Blackwell all had the same thoughts, certain that there was no way for them to be prosecuted for their crimes.

"Myself."

That where immediately shattered upon hearing those words come out of Lellouch's mouth.

"You performed an act of 'power trafficking'?"

"Yes."

"OBJECTION!" Kewell said and shot up from his seat.

"Grounds?" The Old Judge asked.

"If his testimony is true then he must also be arrested for 'power trafficking.'!"

"Denied." The Judge said with much hesitance and disappointment in his voice as the whole trial looked in shock, first at the judge, then at Lellouch.

"If you would have allowed us to finish we would have gotten to the part where miss Lohmeyer would have presented my plea deal of immunity in exchange for testifying. It was rude of you to interrupt a lady, such conduct is unbecoming of an officer and a gentleman, of which you claim to be," Lellouch said towards Kewell, who felt the world spinning around him.

Kewell's legs seemed to lose their strength as the man collapsed in his seat from a combination of shock, despair and disbelief.

"What other misdeeds have the accused committed?"

"Would you like it to be in chronological order or order of the degree in involvement on an individual level?" Lellouch asked dispassionately as Kewell, Blackwell, Calares cool feel themselves going mad from despair.

"_This…this can't be happening!"_

"So this is why he resigned. As Chancellor he could not testify against them. Looks like his plan was to forfeit his remaining years of power and destroy the opposition. I'd expect nothing else of a son of Charles." Xingke said with a chuckle as he and his allies watched the broadcast of the trial.

"Where you shocked when you had to accept such a blatant corrupt deal in order to have the means to achieve your political goals?"

"Not really Miss Lohmeyer. After I cut a similar deal with Xingke, the surprise started to wear off."

"WHAT!" XINGKE shouted in shock and bolted from his chair upon hearing those words.

"What kind of deal?"

"This." Lellouch said and he pressed a button on his phone.

"The battle is still undecided. Currently I command the fleet, should we put a stop to it?"

_"Are you offering me help for a victory that I've already obtained?" Lelouch challenged._

_"You've won the battle, but the fight is not yet over, I am offering less casualties and more glory." Xingke replied._

_"What are your demands?" Lelouch asked_

_"We will withdraw if you deliver all future Titans to my faction's lieutenants."_

_"A quarter." Lelouch counters_

_"60%."_

_"40% and only when you withdraw the Chinese troops stationed in the former Areas."_

_" 45 and we have deal."_

_"We do then."_

"The Chinese government has committed such acts !? Truly this is the most gross act of blatant corruption."

"Actually the biggest one of that year was this." Lellouch said and pressed another button.

"_So you would offer me, instead of each of the six house of Kyoto, exclusive rights to the sale of Sakuradite to Pendragon in exchange for support in the vote?"  
_

"_No lord Kirihara, you and two others, making that 3 in total. And that offer is non-negotiable so if you want even more power take it, if not, well there are 5 other houses besides yours and plenty of luncheons left for me to attend."_

_Xxxxxxxxx_

"_Very well then, it's about the future of these negotiations."_

_"I did not come here to lose."_

_"And you will win Lelouch-kun. The only question is how you win."_

_"Such as?"_

_"The way things are going you'll get a favorable deal in a few weeks' time. But I could put in a good word for you that would make it that you'd win in days instead of weeks."_

_"And the price for such kindness?"_

_"You opening up the Britannian market for Japanese imports."_

_"That's already a given."_

_"Imports from the Summeragi conglomerate and exclude all other products from the other five families of Kyoto."_

_"And if I refuse?"_

_"Then your victory will take neither days nor weeks, but months to achieve." _

xxxxxxxxxKyotoxxxxxxxxxx

"We must eliminate him here and now before he-" Hidenobu Kubouin, one of the heads of the Six House of Kyoto tried to say before messages came pouring in from their aides and spies.

"He's leaked everything on the internet, every deal we made with him, every deal we made with others. Pictures, recording, videos…it's….it's all out in the open!"Tousai Munakata exclaimed.

"So he's thought about that as well. Now, we can't assassinate him, that would only give more validity to his testimony." Kaguya said, she was an admirer of Lellouch, but even she would have agreed to strike at him to stop what he was doing. But now it was too late, Lellouch had beaten them to the punch.

Xxxxxxxxxx the E.

"Stop him…..somebody stop him…..please….is there no man….no monster that can slay this…this…creature?" Smilas said before he put a gun to his head and blew his brains out, he knew what was coming and decided to take the coward's way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kyotoxxxxxxxxxxx

"H-how….how can he do something like this! This is madness, he's destroying himself with this as well as us…how can a leader act like this? He's mad!" Tatsunori Osakabe, of the Six Houses, said.

Only to be interrupted by a chuckle from Kirihara Taizo.

"Mad? To be mad, he'd have to be sane first and that boy is neither here nor there. Look at him, look at his eyes, do you not remember his story. How we was a hostage here when the bombs fell! Can you not see it?" Kirihara asked.

The other heads of Kyoto looked at Lellouch's eyes on the monitor with a blank stare, until Kaguya spoke.

"The bombs fell! He witnessed that as a child. He's…..he's…..he's SHELL SHOCKED!" Kaguya said and the terrible truth struck them there and then.

It was like the sky itself fell on their heads.

Now it all made sense, they were not dealing with a sane or even insane man.

No! They were dealing with a broken one!

"He…he really doesn't care what happens to himself…it wasn't just political lies or the echoes of madness….he really doesn't… And he's dragging us down with him on his fall!" Hiroyoshi Yoshino, the last of the 6 houses said as they continued to watch as Lellouch revealed every dirty, career ending, deal that he did, knew or heard about.

After the first hours the outrage and proof leaked online where so overwhelming, that the few that where either speculations or made up by Lellouch would still fly in court.

"HAHAHAHAH! He did it! HE REALLY DID IT! The Lion's claws are sharp indeed! And to think a worthless man like myself had a small part in molding this magnificent work of art!" Kirihara exclaimed as police knocked on their meeting door and then entered the room.

The others protested, but Kirihara let himself be taken away to police custody. He was too old to perform the old 'innocent CEO' spiel, nor did he want to. This was getting to good to pretend it was a fake.

All across the world, politicians, businessmen, and countless powerbrokers where either arrested, accused or where shamed to such a degree that if they didn't present their resignations soon, the angry mod would probably start recreating a 'Storming of the Bastille' across the globe.

Xingke, Kyoto and Todoh, what was left of the EU leadership, and both the Conservative faction and a considerable number of the LSD party where so decimated that the key member would either be forced to resign and be arrested or throw so many of their underlings under the buss that their organizations would be crippled beyond repair. And their reputation so destroyed by the purge that no one would join them.

By the end of the day, Lellouch had destroyed every single rival.

This was an astounding victory.

Perhaps now there could be peace in the world.

"_This is not peace but a 20 armistice. That's how long it will take for the children, that have just witnessed their elders be destroyed by me, to grow up and take revenge." _ Lellouch thought to himself as the day was over.

"The attorney for the defense Kewell Soresi will step down as such, since he now must defend himself from the accusations and as such he cannot represent this case. Also, Mr Lamperouge." The Old Judge said and looked towards Lellouch with a sad expression in his eyes.

"Because of what happened today, you now have a criminal record. And as such you…..you will be unable to run for public office in any capacity, or vote, or fully move about within or leave the country." The Judge declared with a great amount of regret in his voice.

Lellouch said nothing, he only stood up and left the courtroom amidst a flurry of camera barrages and reporters' questions.

Despite it being the end of his political career, Lellouch smiled earnestly the moment he was sure that he was alone and no one could see him.

"IT's over…it's over….I'm free….free at last."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

But this is Britannia after all, and no sooner than Lellouch said those words that a knock on the door was heard.

He quickly put on his best poker face, one that was good enough to mask his broken spirit, before he received his unkwon guest.

"Yes Sayoko?" Lellouch asked.

"President Dalton. High Judge Santiago, Sir Luciano, and Lady Viletta here to see you."

"Let them in." Lellouch replied and the 5 in question entered the room.

"You're majesty. As a boy I saw Bismarck, as a young man I saw Degaulle, as an old man I saw Charles. Yet none of them hold a candle to you. I've know of a world where we are absent your glorious leadership and I will not have it! You have purge this country and the world of every parasite in existence, you should not be punished for such a miracle! Of that we are all of the same mind! The High Court stands with you!" High Judge , former Duke, Santiago said and gave the imperial salute.

"The Army and the Executive stands with you!" Dalton said and saluted.

"The Knights stand with you!" Luciano said and saluted.

"The Lords stand with you!" Viletta added her voice and saluted, before she was loyal out of a combination of fear and power lust, but after Lellouch's actions she had become genuinely loyal to him and would follow him into oblivion.

"Strike now! Emperor, Dictator, First Citizen, Secretary General. It matters not, let us shed this pretense and steal the reins of power. Become the one supreme Autocrat of the Republic!" Dalton said.

"Long Live the Republic!"

"Long Live the Republic!"

"Long Live the Republic!"

"Long Live the Republic!"

They all shouted, but 'All Hail Britannia'..no!

All Hail Lellouch was the true meaning of those words.

And silence was the answer

"My liege?" Luciano asked as Lellouch, who had his back turned towards them, said nothing.

"Do this….do this…..you keep saying…and I keep refusing….but even so with each passing day…..do this….do this….am I nothing but that….like….like an….an….errant boy….errant boy…"

Was the thing Lellouch said, he then gave a chuckle, that did not sound anything like a laugh.

"An errant boy, that's all I am. An errant boy sent by grocery clerks to collect a bill that's never ending. I keep planning, but it never goes away. I keep paying the price for opening my mouth that day in the beer hall! And now you come to me and add this to my bill!" Lellouch said and they all remained silent, trembling with anticipation of what was to come.

"Nothing to say? Well, listen to my answer then!" Lellouch told them.

He then turned around, gone was the broken spirit, the gaze that looked to a point on the horizon.

In its place was a grin, a very, very unnatural grin and his eyes.

They burned the 4 in front of him.

Those where eyes that they could be devoured by his gaze.

Even so they felt a chill of excitement down their spines.

Time for the final act to begin!

xxxxx

-Like the book? Then have a look:

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


End file.
